Broadway Babies
by Gleek.Forever.Klainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were Broadway's biggest young stars and each other's best friends. Unfortunately, fate stepped in a tore the two boys apart. Neither knows what became of the other. But will that change?
1. Prologue

_A/N: I am hoping to post at least once a week. I'm finally done with my classes so I will be able to keep up. (hopefully) For the first couple of chapter it's going to cut from Kurt to Blaine a lot so bare with me for a week or so. As of right now I rated this teen but I will probably change it to mature later on. I hope you enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other show mentioned in this story. I really wish I did own Glee but then it wouldn't be as 'family friendly' as it is now._**

* * *

_**THE SOUND OF MUSIC**_

It was Kurt's final show for 'The Sound of Music' he was nervous and excited; just as his debut. He sat backstage with all of the other kids in the show. He wore his little sailor looking costume, a la Von Trapp. The little girl playing Gretl came over to him and gave him a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Kurt." She said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Anna." He said back to her squeezing her tightly against his chest.

"Will you come back to visit us?" Gregory, playing Friedrich, asked smiling down at Kurt.

"Probably not. I'm moving to Ohio." Kurt said grimly.

"What's in Ohio?" Anna asked.

"Family. My dad wants to be near family right now. After my mom a few months ago. It's just too much for him." Kurt said sadly.

"It's best, Kurt." Alexandra, playing Maria, said sitting down next to him. "I know you don't want to leave Broadway, but you need your family right now. You are only eight years old."

All of the kids started crying along with Alexandra as Victor, the director, walked backstage. "Tears? No tears. We've got a show to do. Let's put on happy faces and give Kurt the proper Broadway send off; by putting on a spectacular show!"

Everyone cheered quietly backstage and took their places for the show. By the end of the show Kurt's tears were real. He didn't want to leave the place that made him safe. All of his cast mates and the friends he made touring with 'Broadway Kids' singing group. Broadway, the stage; that was all he knew. Now we was heading to Lima, Ohio, to attend public school and do nothing all day, besides dream about coming back to Broadway.

They all took their curtain calls and Alexandra was handed a microphone. "Thank you all for coming tonight." The audience cheered. "Tonight we had an amazing show, but we are also saying goodbye to our Kurt Von Trapp." She said offering her hand to Kurt. "This was Kurt Hummel's last show with us. We are going to miss him so much." She handed the microphone to Kurt.

He looked out into the crowd and his tears grew thicker. "I have loved playing Kurt Von Trapp. These people became my second family. These guys made everything thing okay when my mom passed away. This theatre was my safe house. Thank you to my friends and my family for supporting me and to all of you. It's been an incredible journey." He said breaking down in sobs as Anna ran to his side hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Don't go Kurt." She pleaded, sobbing herself.

The entire cast engulfed Kurt into a giant group hug as the audience stood and applauded.

_**LES MISERABLE  
**_

**Good evening, dear inspector**

**Lovely evening, my dear.**

**I know this man, my friends**

**His name's Inspector Javert**

**So don't people believe a word he says**

'**Cause none of it's true**

**This only goes to show **

**What little people can do!**

**And little people know**

**When little people fight**

**We may look easy pickings**

**But we've got some bite**

**So never kick a dog**

**Because he's just a pup**

**We'll fight like twenty armies**

**And we won't give up**

**So you'd better run for cover**

**When the pup grows up!**

A little boy beamed on the Broadway stage while singing. At the end of the show the company gathered on the stage after curtain call to say goodbye to this little boy. Daniel, the man playing Jean Valjean, was given a microphone to address the audience. "Good evening. Thank you all for coming to the show tonight. We hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, tonight we have to say goodbye to our favorite little street urchin, Blaine Anderson." He motioned to Blaine standing next to him wearing his blood stained costume. "He has been the most enjoyable little boy I have ever worked with. He always came to rehearsal with a giant smile on his face. He always has a laugh for everyone. Not to mention the mature voice he brought to this stage." He said placing his hand on Blaine's small shoulder. "Thank you Blaine for sharing this experience with us." He bent down and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Thank you Daniel." Blaine whispered into Daniel's ear as he began to cry. Daniel offered him the microphone but he refused.

Daniel smiled at him. "Blaine wants to thank everyone who has supported him through this show. He is very sad to leave, but he gets to have a new adventure as a normal kid in Ohio."

The crowd stood and applauded as Blaine took his final Broadway bow. The entire company made their way backstage to say their 'goodbyes'. Blaine hugged each and every one of the people that worked on the show. He told them how much they helped and changed his life for the better. He shut off the lights in his dressing room taking one more look at everything and walked out of the theatre with his parents.

_**Barclay Street, Manhattan, New York**_

Kurt finished putting his remaining clothes into his suitcase and brought it out into the empty living room of the Manhattan apartment. Burt looked over to his son. "I'm sorry, kid. I know you don't want to leave." He said kneeling to look Kurt in the eye.

"I understand dad. It will be easier to be with our family rather than sitting here and dwelling on the past." Kurt smiled hugging his dad.

"You are too smart for your own good, Kurt." Burt hugged him tighter. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt said nothing as he looked around the empty apartment. There was no sign of life. Nothing to say 'Kurt Hummel was here' just the floor boards and dust. He looked back his dad waiting in the hallway holding the door open for him. "Yeah." He said sadly and slowly walked from the apartment.

_**JFK AIRPORT**_

Blaine sat with his parents in the 'First Class Lounge' quietly reading a book. His father sat to the right of him reading the _New York Times _and his mother with a magazine was seated on his left. Blaine kept looking up to see if there were any kids his age he could talk to, but, sadly, none entered.

"First class to Columbus, Ohio, now boarding." Blaine heard a voice say.

"That's us." George Anderson said picking up his things.

Blaine sat still in his chair watching the first class passengers gather their belongings and head to the gate. "Blaine, come along dear." Vivian called to her stationary son. Blaine quickly put his book into his backpack and ran for his mother and father.

The flight to Ohio was short, but quiet. His parents didn't say a word while he watched is cartoon shows on the television screen in front of him.

_**Lima, Ohio**_

Kurt had finally finished unpacking all of his things a week after the move and today was the first day of school. Kurt put on his nicest clothes and went to find his father cooking breakfast with his Aunt Tammy. Kurt hopped up onto one of the bar stools. "How do you like Ohio, Kurt?" His aunt asked him.

"It's boring. In New York I'd be playing with friends or rehearsing for a new show, but here there is nothing to do." He responded as Burt handed him his plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"You'll make some friends once you start school."

"Public school." Kurt said quietly.

Tammy looked at Burt. "He was homeschooled in New York because of rehearsals. But I decided a fresh start meant public school."

"Ah, school isn't that bad. You'll make friends and play."

"Get picked on and bullied."

"Kurt." Burt said.

"Dad, I heard stories from kids." Kurt looked at Tammy. "When I was touring with Broadway Kids the one's that went to public school tell me horrible stories about kids being picked on."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Burt said taking Kurt's plate. "Go get your bag. Aunt Tammy is taking you."

Kurt jumped from his seat to find his backpack.

_**Westerville, Ohio**_

Blaine came into his new home after his first day of school. "I'm home." He hollered.

His dad came in from his home office on the phone. "Blaine, quiet."

"Sorry." Blaine mouthed to his father. He took his shoes off and set them neatly by the door. As his mother walked through the foyer.

"Coat closet please." She said never breaking stride. Blaine sighed and put his shoes into the coat closet near the door.

Blaine took his backpack upstairs to his room and took his book from inside it. He made his way to his back yard and sat down in the grass. "I wish I was back in New York. The Broadway Kids would understand." Blaine said to himself before he started to read.

* * *

**Favorite? Review? Maybe? Please. I'm not begging I swear. Please.**


	2. The Road To Sectionals

_A/N: See less than a week. I really will try to keep this updated until I am finished. Still trying to figure out completely where I want this to go and what I want to happen in the climax of the story. Again just bare with me. I promise I will figure it out. I've got an idea I just hope it will play out correctly._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned that someone else owns._**

* * *

_**EIGHT YEARS LATER**_

_**McKinley High School**_

"We all know that in order to _win_ at sectionals. _I_ need to be singing lead on all of the songs." Rachel bellowed from the front row of seats in the choir room.

"Okay, that's it. I'm tired of hearing about _you,_ Rachel." Santana yelled back as she made her way to Rachel. Santana stood so close to Rachel their noses were almost touching. "If you say one more time that you are better than the rest of us; I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Ladies!" Mr. Shuester yelled from the front of the room. "Please have a seat. I have already decided who's going to have featured parts on the songs for sectionals." He guided the bickering girls back to their seats. "Okay, I want to switch things up for sectionals this year. Rachel, you were great last year." Rachel looked back at Santana with a giant smile on her face. "But I want to give a solo to Kurt." Kurt looked up at the sound of his name.

"What?"

"This year's judges for sectionals are _huge_ theatre fanatics. I thought you being Broadway Alumni it would be our best bet to win."

"Mr. Shue, that is amazing." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Uh-uh. No way, Mr. Shue. I am not going up there to belt out show tunes." Mercedes said sitting right next to Kurt.

"I agree." Puck chimed in.

"Mr. Shuester, if I may." Rachel started.

"Guys, this isn't your decision. Kurt has the lead. And, yes, we're singing a song from Broadway." Mr. Shue turned to get the sheet music from the piano and hand it out to everyone. "Kurt, I want to talk to you about your solo, but everyone else take a copy of the sheet music and start practicing. Only one week until sectionals." Mr. Shue said as the glee club exited the choir room.

Kurt walked up to Mr. Shue after the rest of the club had left. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Shue. I promise I won't let you down." Kurt said.

"I know. So I want to tell you because you're our lead this time around, but our competition is stiff. One of the other groups has a star like you. Brought up on the stage. You have the most experience."

"Wow, you've never talked to me like this, Mr. Shue."

Will looked down at his shoes. "I've never been nervous for your guys like this before." He said moving around the piano. "But I think if we have a Broadway star singing a Broadway song we can get this. Especially with our judges."

"Who are our judges?"

"Gregory Hamilton. Rita Ortiz. And James Roberts."

"Roberts? Wow, he used to work for a paper in New York. Tore me to shreds after I debuted." Kurt said. "So what song am I singing?"

"Well, I have two for you to choose from. 'Being Alive' or 'I'm Still Here.'" Mr. Shue handed him sheet music for both songs.

Kurt looked through both numbers and thought carefully. _'Being Alive' is a classic, but so many people sing it. If anyone knows the judges they are sure to choose this song to perform. But 'I'm Still Here' could be great. It's the riskier choice considering the level of vocals, but it would almost guarantee the win._ "I'm gonna go with 'I'm Still Here'" He said confidently.

"Let's run it a few times before you head home." Mr. Shue said motioning for Brad to start playing the music.

_**Dalton Academy**_

"Order! Order!" Wes said pounding his gavel. "Now Blaine, what songs do _you_ want to sing."

Blaine let out a slight chuckle. "Well, I think it should be a group decision."

"We need a song that Blaine sings perfectly." David said looking around the room.

"Blaine sings most songs better than the original."

As the Warbler's argued about what song Blaine should sing; Blaine snuck out of the room and sat out in the hallway. He thought back to when he lived in New York. If he still lived there he would probably be rehearsing for another show or just hanging out in Central Park with his friends. God, he missed his Broadway friends.

Jeff came out into the hallway looking for Blaine. "There you are. We've decided on songs. It's time to rehearse." He said to Blaine, who was still deep in thought. "Blaine!" Jeff yelled.

Blaine came back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Coming." Blaine got up and went back into the room with his fellow Warblers. "What is the final decision, Wes?" He asked after re-entering.

"We have decided it would be most beneficial if you sang 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry and 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train." David stated to Blaine.

For the first time since he joined the Warblers freshman year Blaine felt distant from his friends. He was beginning to miss New York more than ever. The singing group started to rehearse for sectionals as Blaine stood in the doorway watching his friends laugh and attempt to dance to 'Teenage Dream'. They all looked so happy. Why didn't he feel that happiness? He was the lead of one of the most respected Glee clubs in the state. They were the favorite to win at sectionals and yet; he was getting more and more depressed. He didn't want to perform at sectionals. He only wanted to go home. But he joined in with the group as they rehearsed and didn't let anyone know what was going on in his head.

_**McKinley High School**_

Kurt and Mr. Shue stood in the choir room after two hours of rehearsal on his solo. "That sounds amazing Kurt." Mr. Shue stated.

"Thanks. I'll rehearse more when I get home." Kurt said picking up his stuff. "Goodnight, Mr. Shue."

"Goodnight, Kurt." He responded as Kurt walked out of the room.

As soon as Kurt got out of the choir room he saw Rachel standing at his locker. "Dear lord." He said walking to his locker. "Can I help you Rachel?"

"Tell Mr. Shue that you don't want that solo. We all know we will only win if _I_ sing a solo." Rachel said moving to the side so Kurt could get into the locker.

"Rachel, those judges are mean. I know them. I was reviewed by them when I was six. One said I had no business on Broadway when I was six and by the time I was eight he completely changed his mind saying my leaving could close the show." Kurt said grabbing his book from his locker and putting them into his satchel.

"All the more reason for _me_ to perform." She said as he closed his locker.

Kurt started walking away. "Goodnight Rachel!" He hollered.

"Kurt!" She yelled back. But he didn't pay attention and just left the school without saying another word to Rachel. Rachel scoffed and followed out the door to her car.

_**Westerville, Ohio**_

Blaine sat in the Warbler's rehearsal space alone going over the music for sectionals. He slowly played the piano as he sang each note making sure it was in tune. He slammed the piano cover down in frustration and depression, grabbed all of his sheet music and headed home.

Blaine's home was a large two story mansion located just outside of Westerville, Ohio. The large double doors were almost twice the height of Blaine. The gardener was grooming the bushes just outside the front door next to the small walkway leading to the doors. Blaine walked up the three steps to the door and slowly opening it trying not to disturb his father, working in his office, and his mother, currently cooking dinner.

Vivian was a short woman, just shorter than Blaine, with dark wavy hair that flowed just past her shoulders. She had it pulled back into a low pony-tail. She wore a light pink blouse and a pair of black dress slacks covered by a floral apron as she put the pasta into the boiling water. Blaine quietly walked into the room to grab a quick glass of water. "Where have you been?" Vivian asked without turning around to look at him.

"Um, Warbler practice. Preparing for sectionals." Blaine answered filling his glass through the refrigerator door.

"Do you have a solo again?" She asked not sounding very interested.

"Yeah both numbers. Like always." Blaine said just before he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm very proud of you." She stated in a monotone voice.

"Thanks." Blaine could tell his mother wasn't the least bit interested in what he had to say. He decided it was best to just let her cook and head up to his room. He was finally home after a long week boarded in school. _'Maybe I should just start staying at the school on weekends. It's not like anyone here will miss me. At least at Dalton there will be someone to talk to.'_ He thought to himself as he stared up at his ceiling. He took out his school books and set them on his desk. He wasn't in the mood to figure out the solution any of the math problems or write a short story. He then looked at his sheet music for sectionals. For the first time in almost 16 years he didn't feel like singing or playing the piano; he couldn't even look to his guitar. He was drained. He needed a change, but what? There wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't just head off to Broadway again. Or go running to New York. He was stuck in Westerville, Ohio, for another two years.

"Blaine! Dinner is ready!" He heard his mother yell from the bottom of the stares. He headed down to the heavenly scent, the only good part about coming home on weekends.

"This smells marvelous my dear." George said to his wife giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for dinner, mother." Blaine said dryly.

They all gathered around the table to eat their meal. "Blaine, how was school this week?" He father asked.

"Fine. The Warblers are rehearsing for sectionals. I have the lead again."

"Well, of course. You are from Broadway." He father said almost proudly.

Something was off. George never inquired to Blaine's schooling on the weekends. He never cared about the Warblers or that he had the lead. He rarely had even seen him on Broadway; he even missed Blaine's debut. What was going on? Blaine couldn't figure out why his mother was being so distant towards both of them and his father was all of a sudden chatty. Blaine wasn't entirely sure he wanted the answer. "We're singing two songs."

"Which ones?" He father asked.

"Um, 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry and 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train." Blaine stated almost as a question not knowing where his father's mood was coming from.

"I have never heard those songs. Must be a teenager thing." He said with a slight chuckle. Chuckle? No, he never chuckled. "When are sectionals so we can be sure to sit in the audience and watch you win?"

"What?" Blaine blurted out before he could think.

"When are sectionals? We would like to be there."

"You've never come to watch the Warblers; anywhere." Blaine said.

"Well, we are trying to be better parents. So sectionals?"

"Um, next Saturday. Somewhere in north of here. Lima or something." Blaine said picking at his food. "At the high school there." George and Vivian looked at each other in horror. "What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. We cannot wait." George stated enthusiastically.

Blaine looked at his parents not completely understanding what had just happened. Why did they want to attend sectionals and cheer on the Warblers? Why do they think the Warblers are going to win? They have never seen them perform. And what was that look for? They had never seemed so out of it until he mentioned Lima. Was there something in Lima Blaine wasn't suppose to see?

_**McKinley High School Auditorium**_

"Our opening number will be Kurt with 'I'm Still Here'. Followed by 'Valerie' featuring Santana with Mike and Brittany with a dance break." Mr. Shue told his class.

"Mr. Shuester, if I may." Rachel said standing from her chair.

"No you may not." He interrupted. "I know what usually the judges want to see a ballad sung by a male and a female." Rachel looked dreamily over to Finn. "But I'm trying to change things up a bit and give more opportunities to the _other_ members of this club." He said looking straight at Rachel. "Let's start rehearsing. Kurt, I was thinking to make a little show out of your song. Really play off your Broadway experience. Let me show you what I have in mind." Mr. Shue said ushering Kurt to stage left grabbing a wooden chair was he went. The rest of the club went off stage to watch Kurt rehearse his big number.

As Kurt stood center stage looking out at all of his peers. He belted out the Sondheim song.

**I've gotten through, "Hey, lady, aren't you whoozis?****  
****Wow, what a looker you were"****  
****Or better yet, "Sorry, I thought you were whoozis****  
****Whatever happened to her?"**

The entire glee club erupted in applause as Kurt sang. Rachel sat in her seat upset it wasn't her on the stage singing. But no matter how much she hated not singing lead she had to admit that Kurt did have more experience on the stage and that he was really good. He was amazing actually and really deserved this solo. But she still wanted it for herself.

For two hours the New Directions rehearsed their set over and over dancing and singing as they always did until they were about to collapse on the ground. "Okay, I don't want anyone hurt so go home get some rest." Mr. Shue cried out.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Tina and Mercedes said in unison. Kurt turned around to look at his friends. "We found this old picture of you." They said showing him Mercedes' phone. "What is this?"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "That was the singing group "Broadway Kids'. It was a group of kids that had been on Broadway. We toured singing Broadway classics when we weren't in shows. It was fun. A great way to meet people."

"Who was your best friend?" Tina asked looking down at the photo on the iPhone.

"The one I've got my arm around. That's Blaine. He was really good, I mean _really_ good. I never actually got to see him in show though. We were always performing at the same time." Kurt stared at the picture as tears came to his eyes. _I miss this so much._ He thought to himself. "I haven't heard of Blaine on the stage anymore. I guess he quit or something. After I moved out here I lost touch with all my Broadway friends." He said sadly.

Mercedes took her phone noticing Kurt's facial expression change.

_**Dalton Academy**_

Blaine sat in the common area going through old photos that he had saved from his childhood. He kept staring at one with a large group kids. They were smiling and giving each other bunny ears. Their arms were wrapped around each other; like family. He gently glided his thumb over a younger version of himself and a dear friend with his arm draped over his shoulders. In the photo Blaine was looking at this kid with so much affection and he didn't understand why. This kid had made a severe impact on Blaine's life. They did pretty much everything together. Blaine almost lived at his house for years because he didn't want to go home. They were home-schooled together and auditioned for Broadway Kids together. Wherever Blaine went Kurt was always right next to him.

But after Kurt announced he was moving to Ohio, Blaine wasn't able to talk to him anymore. His parents kept him from the phone and didn't allow him to try and call Kurt. And now Blaine was in Ohio too and he didn't even know if Kurt was still there and if he was he didn't know where to look. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and put his photos back in the envelope and walked to Warbler practice.

"Finally Blaine!" Wes yelled as Blaine walked into the room.

"Sorry. I was studying. Lost track of time."

"So, this weekend we are traveling to Lima to compete at sectionals and we are going to win. Our other competition is a group of elderly people getting their GEDs and the New Directions." David stated to the room.

"Don't the New Directions have some sort of hidden talent or something?" Jeff asked from the group of boys sitting on the couches.

"They do have a very experienced performer I've heard, but so do we." Everyone looked to Blaine, who was completely lost in thought and not paying any attention.

"Blaine!" Wes pounded his gavel. "Pay attention. What is wrong with you?"

Blaine was startled at the loud noise coming from the front of the room. "Oh…uh…nothing. I'm just not myself. Been really homesick lately."

"But you go home every weekend." Jeff interjected.

"No, I mean…never mind. Who is this performer?" Blaine asked David.

"I don't know his name. Apparently he was on Broadway and traveled with the Broadway—"

"Blaine probably knows him." Wes interrupted.

"Maybe. I didn't travel a lot with the group. I was always in a show." He told the room. "Can we not talk about Broadway, please?"

"Let's practice Warblers." Wes said standing from the table and setting his gavel down.

They all got up and began to run the numbers for sectionals that weekend.

* * *

**Favorite? Follow? Review? Tell you friends? Okay, while you do that I'm gonna crawl under my table and crawl into the fetal position nervous beyond all reason.**


	3. Sectionals

_A/N: Sorry this is a little later than I had planned, but I had almost finished it and then I decided that I hated it so I had to start over. Then the season finale came on and I've been obsessing over it because I loved it so much. I've probably watched the make-up scene a dozen times already. But it is finally finished and up. I have figured out where this is gonna go and what is gonna happen. But thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. I get so giddy when I see those e-mails._

* * *

_**McKinley High School Choir Room**_

The day was finally here, sectionals. Mike and Brittany danced to Valerie as Santana sang it with no feeling or enthusiasm in the choir room. Kurt stood in the hall reciting all of the lyrics to 'I'm Still Here' while Rachel gave him a dirty look from the choir room door. Kurt froze when he saw Principle Figgins escorting the judges to the auditorium.

"Kurt Hummel." He heard one of the judges say.

"Mr. Roberts." He said back.

"Are your performing?"

Kurt hesitated before answering. "With the New Directions from McKinley High." He answered.

"Don't you think that's inappropriate seeing as you're a professional?" James Roberts said back to Kurt.

"As you know I've been off the stage for eight years. I've barely performed since 'Sound Of Music.' I don't think that it's inappropriate. But what would _you_ know? You told a six year old that he ruined Broadway for you." Kurt retorted.

"Good luck, Mr. Hummel." James said as he walked away following his fellow judges.

The entire glee club had heard what was said came out to see Kurt. "Did he really say that about you?" Tina asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's in the past." Kurt responded. "Let's go win sectionals." He stated with a smile on his face. The group of teenagers cheered and hugged Kurt.

_**McKinley High School Spanish Room**_

"Blaine, can you focus for just one minute." Wes said watching Blaine blankly stare out the window.

"Sorry." Blaine turned his attention back to his fellow Warblers rehearsing for the competition. As they ran through their numbers Blaine noticed the judges walk by the classroom. "Shit." He said under his breath.

"What?" Jeff asked.

Blaine turned to see his friends looking at him with confused looks on their faces. "Oh, nothing. Just thought I recognized one of the judges." He said and went back to rehearsing.

_**McKinley High School Auditorium**_

The New Directions sat in the audience as the Warblers took their places on stage. Blaine quickly ran through his vocal warm ups and moved around to get loose. "Please welcome to the stage the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The curtain began to rise revealing the group of boys dressed in blue blazers.

As the Warblers started to vocalize the music Blaine took a deep breath and started to sing the first verse of 'Teenage Dream.' By the middle of the number the crowd was on their feet dancing and singing along with Blaine.

Blaine's parents cheered as they watched their son on the stage. They didn't know just how good he really was. They were amazed at how easy it was for Blaine to command the stage and get the audience to their feet.

Across the auditorium the New Directions were on their feet dancing with the rest of the crowd to the Warblers performance. Kurt was staring at the stage. He knew that the lead of the group looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As soon at the boy made eye contact with him he knew. Kurt knew exactly who was up on that stage. He stopped singing and dancing with his friends and his jaw dropped.

Blaine looked out into the audience trying to get a connection with them. When he finally found someone to make eye contact with he stopped his movements on stage for just a second before returning to the choreography. _'No. It couldn't be. But that face is unmistakable.'_ He thought to himself while still performing.

After 'Hey Soul Sister' was finished the Warblers took a small bow and exited the stage. They all high fived and hugged each other as they exited the backstage area.

The New Directions had five minutes to warm up and get to the stage. They all stood in the choir room as Mr. Shue gave them the always inspirational speech and did show circle. As they left the choir room and entered the backstage area they ran into the Warblers. While the groups exchanged the 'good lucks' and 'you did greats' Kurt was running through his song in his head not paying attention as he walked into another person. He looked up slightly "Sorry Blaine." He said without thinking.

Blaine looked at the kid that had just run into him. _'It is him.'_ He thought.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine staring at him. They shared a genuine smile as Rachel pulled Kurt back to the group. The stage door closed and Blaine stood, frozen staring at the door. He so much wanted to go running back stage and give Kurt the biggest hug he could muster, but he knew that might throw Kurt off his game. He really wanted to win sectionals, but now he also wanted Kurt to do well. He heard the announcer say something he could quite make-out before he realized he announced Kurt's group coming to the stage. Blaine turned on his heels and ran for the auditorium. He entered in the back just in time to see Kurt sitting in an old wooden chair on the stage. _'Brilliant. Play off Broadway for Roberts. Kurt always knew how to stop a show. In a good way.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he watched Kurt light up the stage.

In the audience Vivian and George Anderson also recognized the boy singing on the stage. They gave each other desperate looks hoping the other would have some sort of idea to get Blaine out of the school before he and Kurt met up again. It wasn't that Kurt was a bad kid. In fact, Kurt was the sweetest boy either of them had ever met, besides Blaine. His parents were good people and the kid was talented beyond belief but there was something they couldn't put their finger on that was off about him when he was younger. Well, they knew what it was they just didn't want to say anything for fear of Blaine's career being tarnished by his homophobic parents. So they kept their mouths shut and let Blaine be friends with Kurt. But when Kurt announced he was moving they were nothing less than ecstatic. They didn't want their son to turn out the same way Kurt had.

They both started to look around the auditorium for Blaine so they could make a quick escape, but they couldn't see him standing in the back corner in awe of Kurt's performance. They finally decided that it was no use and that it was most likely they wouldn't speak or recognize each other. They went back to watching Kurt on stage. He really was remarkable. Such a pure talent; no wonder everyone said he had one of the brightest futures on the stage, just like Blaine.

Blaine stood in the back smiling at his old friend on the stage. He was amazed at how much of a true performer Kurt was. Blaine had never actually seen Kurt perform before considering they were always in a show at the same time. But he did watch Kurt when they performed with Broadway Kids during their off seasons. The song ended and Santana took the stage and started to sing 'Valerie' with Brittany and Mike dancing next to her. Blaine was shocked at the dancing abilities of the two on stage. The crowd was on their feet Blaine caught of glimpse of Roberts' smirk during Kurt's performance and during this one he seemed to be enjoying it. Which meant a lot considering Roberts never really enjoyed anything.

Blaine could tell the end of the song was coming so he hurried back to the stage door to see Kurt before the awards portion of the show started. He leaned casually against the wall waiting for Kurt to walk out. Every single member of the New Directions walked out of the door before it shut. Kurt wasn't there. Just before Blaine asked the group the door came flying open and Kurt rushed to the arms of his friends and they all cheered together over how amazing their performance was. Just as the cheers died down they all noticed Blaine standing at the door looking almost lost. Kurt slowly turned around to see what his friends were looking at. "And you thought we'd never see each other again." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt ran over and hugged Blaine tighter than he believed possible.

"What are you doing here? I mean in Ohio." He was pulling back.

"I moved here years ago. I go to Dalton."

"I knew that was you. Nobody can sing like that besides Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled before Blaine brought him in for another tight hug. "You were amazing."

"Me? Okay, Kurt you took that stage like no other. I mean seriously." Blaine gushed. "Singing 'I'm Still Here' for Roberts? Genius." Blaine told him.

"Do any of you know who that is?" Sam asked the group.

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other knowing exactly who it was that Kurt was talking to at the moment. "It's Blaine Anderson, one of Kurt's friends from Broadway." Tina answered.

"They did practically everything together." Mercedes added.

"Kurt!" Rachel hollered to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around as Blaine let out a slight chuckle at Kurt's reaction. "Yes, Rachel?"

"We need to go back to the choir room." She demanded.

"Give me two minutes." Kurt said and turned back to Blaine.

"No, go. We can catch up after. Your dad here?"

"Yeah. Are your parents?" Kurt asked timidly knowing it might be a sensitive subject for Blaine.

"Yeah, actually." Blaine saw the surprised look on Kurt's face. "Shocked me too." He let out a small laugh. They gave each other one last hug and went their separate ways.

When Kurt rejoined the New Directions Tina and Mercedes' immediately started in. "Oh my god, he's so cute." Tina said to Kurt.

"Yeah. He is." Kurt said as his mind wondered back to Blaine.

"He's straight right?" Tina asked.

"As far as I know. But I haven't seen him in eight years so something might have changed." Kurt smirked a little saying this to Tina. Kurt had always had just a little crush on Blaine.

All of the glee clubs were called back to the stage for the awards ceremony. The Hipsters stood stage left, the Warblers in the middle, and the New Directions stage right. Kurt and Blaine managed to stand so close together their shoulders were almost touching.

Vivian and George saw the two boys looking at each other. _'Damn.'_ George thought to himself. They knew that the boys had reunited before the awards.

"In third place…the Hipsters." An elderly woman walked up to accept their trophy.

James Roberts then stood up to the microphone eyeing Kurt and Blaine as he did so. He knew just who they were. He didn't find it fair that two Broadway stars were now singing for an amateur singing competition. He had even looked into seeing if they could be disqualified considering their backgrounds. It was no secret that Roberts didn't like either of them. Kurt was too feminine for his taste and Blaine was far too confident for his age.

Unfortunately, because they were somewhat retired and no longer in the business it was acceptable for the two of them to perform with their respective groups. Roberts slowly opened the envelope that revealed the winner of the sectionals competition. "It looks as if we have a tie for first place. Both the New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers will be attending regionals." He said into the microphone. Both teams erupted in cheers. Kurt and Blaine threw their arms around each other.

For the first time is a long time Blaine had an actual smile on his face. Kurt reminded him of a different time. A time where he was happy. Just knowing that his once best friend was only hours away made him feel a little better.

Kurt was just happy to have a little of his old life back. He had missed performing and loved being in glee club being able to perform a little, but there was always something that couldn't be attained on a high school auditorium stage singing for a small panel of judges that usually knew nothing about quality entertainment.

After the celebration was over the three glee clubs left the stage and headed back to the respective preparation areas in the school. Blaine pulled Kurt away before he entered the choir room. "Hey, I want to catch up. It's been eight years." He whispered to Kurt.

"Why are you whispering?" Kurt whispered back.

"I don't know." Blaine said still in a whispered tone.

"Okay, talk like a normal person. I know that's hard for you, but try." Kurt joked.

"Haha, funny, Hummel." Blaine said pushing Kurt's shoulder."But we should catch up."

"Time and place."

"Now and wherever is good around here."

"Isn't Westerville like two hours away? It's already getting late." Kurt rebutted.

"Yeah, but I can stay here in Lima tonight and go home tomorrow." Blaine suggested.

_**McKinley High School Courtyard**_

"Vivian, this is unacceptable!" George bellowed to his wife as they walked out of the high school.

"George, what are we supposed to do?" Vivian asked him.

"We need to ensure that Blaine doesn't fall into Kurt's patterns." George was pacing around the stairs trying to come up with an excuse to get Blaine out of McKinley quickly and not cause any attention to what they were doing. It was Saturday night; Blaine would want to hang out with friends, as he did every Saturday. Hopefully those friends were the Dalton friends and he would ride back to Westerville with Wes or David and nothing would go wrong. Unfortunately, both, Vivian and George, knew that Blaine would most likely ask to stay in Lima for the night.

The Andersons had thought they raised the perfect son. He had perfect grades and was talented beyond belief. And he was straight. Yes, Blaine Devon Anderson was the perfect son. Vivian and George were proud of the son they had raised.

Just as George was about to speak they spotted Blaine and Kurt walking towards them. "Well, isn't it Kurt Hummel!" Vivian hollered.

Kurt's smile grew bigger seeing Blaine's parents, even though he'd always had a weird feeling about them. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, it's so good to see you." Kurt said hugging the couple.

"How are you?" George asked with a very false smile on his face.

"I'm doing much better today." Kurt laughed and looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled back at him.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay here in Lima tonight?" Blaine asked with a pleading tone to his voice. "Kurt said he could drive me back to Westerville tomorrow."

Although his parents didn't want Blaine to be around Kurt again, because seeing him again they could tell for certainty that Kurt was homosexual, they decided that not allowing Blaine to be around Kurt might make Blaine recent them even more than he already did. Vivian gave George a look trying to get him to make some excuse for Blaine to come home with them that night. But George couldn't come up with an idea, "Of course." He said. Vivian turned to her husband shocked that he allowed Blaine to go with Kurt that night.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said before he walked off with Kurt.

"What the hell, George?" Vivian asked when the boys were out of hearing distance.

"He's already suspicious of our behavior. We knew that Kurt was going to be here. That's why we're here." He explained. "We have to pry them apart this time."

"How? It's not like we can move again. And Kurt's not just going to magically move across the country this time." Vivian asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet." George said walking back to his car.

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the school to head home. "You're parents seem to be doing great." Kurt stated to Blaine.

"They've been acting really weird. I'm a junior and this is the first show choir competition they've been to. I've been the lead in the Warblers since late my freshman year." Blaine started. "They talked to me about school last weekend and most importantly they let me stay here tonight."

"Why is that the most important?" Kurt asked.

"Well, because after you moved here, leaving me in New York _alone_." Blaine laughed. "After you moved I begged my parents to let me call you and they wouldn't. They said that you'd moved on and there was no point on living in the past. That we were never going to see each other again so there was no point in trying to maintain our friendship." He explained to Kurt.

"Do you know the real reason?"

"Ha, no. I overheard something about someone or something was wrong, but that's it. I don't even know if that was about you." Blaine smiled. "I really don't want to talk about it because it just doesn't matter anymore."

"So do you want to go get dinner or just head back to my place or what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought about it for a moment before answering. "We can just go back to your place. Somewhere where there aren't people talking."

Kurt could feel a blush coming to his cheeks and fought to keep it from showing. "Alright. My car's out front."

The boys headed out to Kurt's car to head back to his house as they heard Wes and Finn yelling to them from different directions. "Kurt! We're going to Breadstix to celebrate." Finn hollered.

"Blaine, let's go. We're heading back to David's for a party." Wes said once he caught up with Kurt and Blaine. "Come on."

"I'm staying here. Ran into a really old friend and we're gonna catch up. I'll talk to you guys later." Blaine explained. "Wes this is my friend Kurt. Kurt this is Wes."

"It's nice to meet you." Wes said to Kurt.

"Likewise." Kurt responded.

"Come on Kurt. We're waiting on you." Kurt heard Finn yell again.

"Just a sec." Kurt told Blaine and hurried off to talk to Finn. "I'm not gonna go. A friend from Broadway is here and we're gonna go back to my house and catch up." He explained to Finn.

"Alright. Have fun." Finn said with a wink and got into the car with Rachel, Quinn, and Puck.

Kurt rolled his eyes and headed back over to Blaine. Wes had already left with the Warblers before Kurt got back. "My Navigator is over there." Kurt pointed to his left.

They both headed over to Kurt's vehicle and Kurt drove them to his house.

_**Hummel-Hudson Residence**_

Burt and Carole had beaten Kurt and Blaine back to the house after sectionals. "Well, at least they're going to regionals." Carole said with a smile on her face. "They did amazing. Kurt was incredible. I see what you were saying about when he was on Broadway. I wish I could have seen him."

"You still might. All he's ever talked about is moving back to New York and started up his career again." Burt explained to Carole while sitting down with a beer on the couch next to her. Burt heard Kurt pull in the driveway. "He's home? I thought he'd be going with the rest of the Glee club to celebrate." He stood up to look out the window. "He's got someone with him." Burt looked a little closer noticing it was one of the Warblers. "It can't be." He figured it out. He hurried to the door and opened it before Kurt could unlock the door. "Blaine Anderson, what on earth are you doing in that Warbler uniform?" Burt said and hugged Blaine.

Blaine's smile widened even more when Burt wrapped his large arms around his little body. "It's so good to see you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said hugging Burt back.

"Can we get inside please?" Kurt asked sounding very impatient.

Burt and Blaine released their embrace and the three of them walked into the house and saw Carole standing in the foyer. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Blaine Anderson. One of Kurt's old friends." Burt said before Kurt or Blaine could even think about speaking. "Apparently he's now attending Dalton and singing for them. I didn't even realize it was you during the competition." Burt said turning back to Blaine.

"It's really great to see familiar faces. Dalton's great and all it's just this feels like home." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Blaine, this is my step-mom, Carole." Blaine shook Carole's hand. "The guy I was talking to just before we left, this is his mom."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Come on. I'll make us something to eat then we can catch up." Kurt said leading Blaine towards the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Cute boy." Carole said to Burt.

"Those two were attached at the hip when they were kids." Burt explained. "I think Blaine had some sort of problem with his parents, though. He never wanted to go home. Was always coming up with excuses to stay the night. And when Elizabeth or I would bring up having them over for dinner both of the boys were quick to shoot the idea down. Simply saying 'it wasn't a good idea.'" Burt sat back down on the couch and offered the seat next to him to Carole, she took it.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. A glass of water would be nice though. Where do you keep them?" Blaine asked looking through the cupboards. He opened the last door and found the glasses. "Ah, right here." Blaine got himself a glass of water.

"Well, I am starving. I'm gonna make myself a sandwich. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kurt asked pulling his sandwich ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, if I get hungry I'll just take your food." Blaine laughed.

"It's crazy. After all these years not speaking with each other. We can pick up right where we left off like no time has passed or like we've been talking every day."

"That's called a true friendship, Kurt." Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder from behind.

Kurt quickly made his sandwich and grabbed a bag of potato chips and they ran upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine threw himself onto Kurt's bed the same way he did as a child. Kurt sat down at the edge of the bed with his sandwich and chips sitting next to him.

"Tell me everything!" Blaine hollered. "We have eight years to catch up on. GO!"

"Okay, well. We moved here after my mom died, but you knew that." Blaine nodded in agreement as Kurt spoke on. "Life was pretty dull until high school. I hated public school, naturally, but I have survived this far so. I can make it two more years." As Kurt spoke Blaine's eyes wondered around the room for a while before landing on Kurt's lips then his neck before they made their way up and down Kurt's body several times.

"Then last year I joined glee club. Started performing again. Nobody knew who I was until something popped up online and Rachel went crazy." Kurt shook his head. "Finally told my dad I'm gay."

"Wait! Stop. You're gay?"

Kurt let out a chuckle. "Blaine, look around my room. It screams 'gay'. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No. Go on. Tell me more." Blaine said repositioning himself on the bed so he could eat Kurt's potato chips.

"Well, because I'm gay. There is this guy who has made it his mission to make my life miserable." Kurt said looking down at his paper plate.

"Who is it? I'll beat him up for you." Blaine hopped to his feet on the bed and held up his fists.

"My hero!" Kurt giggled.

"Hey!" Blaine snapped and sat back down. "I started the Dalton branch of fight club. I'm pretty good."

"I'm sure you are. But I'm fine. Nothing too terrible has happened yet." Kurt said to his friend. "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing really. My dad got transferred here, that's why we moved. My parents are still a nightmare. As soon as they could they boarded me at Dalton. I mean I love Dalton and all of my friends, but there's something about coming home to parents that are actually interested in your life that I'm missing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like the greeting we just got from your parents. They were excited to see you."

"My dad was excited to see _you._"

"Well, I'm irresistible." Kurt smacked Blaine as he tried to roll away on the bed. "But last week they were all of a sudden interested in what I was doing and sectionals. I'm shocked they even came today. I mean I've gone to a lot of show choir competitions and have had a lot of performances. They haven't been at any. You know them; they almost missed my Broadway debut."

"That was just your dad."

"Still; my mom didn't say anything about it." Blaine rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Girlfriend?"

"I go to an all boys boarding school. I don't meet a lot of girls." Blaine laughed. "Boyfriend?"

"Nope, I'm the only person out of the closet at my school."

"Must be rough." Blaine said looking at Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You are just the first person to actually listen to me." Kurt said looking towards Blaine.

"What are best friends for?"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "You still consider us best friends?"

"Of course." Blaine sat up so he could look Kurt straight in the eyes. "Always." Blaine hopped off the bed and headed for Kurt's dresser. "Do you have anything more comfortable to wear? This blazer is starting to irritate me." Blaine opened the top drawer.

"Nosey!" Kurt yelled out slamming the drawer shut. He bent down to open his pajama drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Blaine only took the sweatpants back to Kurt's vanity area. "You have got a lot of creams on this thing."

"Skin like this doesn't just happen, Blaine!" Kurt shouted at him.

Kurt quickly changed in the main area of his room before walking over to his vanity to take care of his nightly skin care ritual. He took one quick glance at Blaine going through his stuff. He stood looking through his photos with his shirt off. Kurt could feel himself staring at Blaine's body, but couldn't force himself to look away.

"Time for bed!" Blaine announced and jumped back onto Kurt's bed. He hurried under the comforter to get warm. "It's cold in here."

"Put a shirt on."

"Turn the lights off." Blaine groaned and rolled his face into Kurt's pillow.

Kurt watched as Blaine slowly fell asleep on his bed as he went to switch off his lights. He then crawled into his bed without thinking twice about it. It was just like they were eight years old again.

* * *

**Review? Follow? Favorite? While you guys work on that I'll work on chapter 4 while hiding in my closet.**


	4. Maybe

_A/N: So this one is where it's gonna get better. Well, more interesting. I have a problem where I procrastinate writing the next chapter until I realize it's four days past when I said it would be up. Ooops, sorry. This one is a little longer and more interesting. We are going to really get to know Blaine's parents. And we get a cute Kurt/Burt scene. Just so you know near the end I got very uncomfortable with the language I was using because it is offensive just as a warning. I used one word twice that I yell at people for using around me. But enjoy Chapter 4. I hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or any of the characters. **_

_**P.S. Since I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter I still didn't own Glee or the characters then.**_

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Kurt and Blaine had been reunited at sectionals and they had tried to spend every spare moment together. Blaine would sneak out of Dalton and take David's car to meet up with Kurt just outside of the city and he would spend every weekend up in Lima.

He didn't know exactly what it was the he was feeling towards Kurt. Kurt was his best friend; they'd known each other for most of their lives. Granted, they lost touch for eight years but seeing each other again everything was so natural. His heart would start to race when they would hang out in the middle of the night. Although, that could be explained by sneaking out of Dalton at midnight. He loved the sound of Kurt's laugh and that he was the cause of that laugh. And even though Kurt hated his smile, Blaine loved it. He loved it when Kurt would start to sing quietly in the car to the song on the radio. What was this feeling Blaine had?

It was finally the weekend again and Blaine was headed up to Lima to spend it with his best friend. He could feel his heart begin to race as he pulled into Kurt's driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. The door slowly opened to Kurt smiling in the foyer. "My parents are out and so is Finn." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine had the strangest feeling in his stomach. He had never felt such a pull to someone as he did to Kurt. Then Kurt smiled, that smile that Blaine loved, and he almost lunged for him. He didn't know why but he wanted to taste Kurt. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and hold him close to his body. "You gonna come in?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was snapped back to reality at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Oh, uh, yeah." He walked into the house. "What's the plan this weekend?" Blaine asked setting his stuff down in the living room.

"I don't know. Thought we'd just play it by ear." Kurt suggested as they both walked into the kitchen.

"It has been so liberating these last few weekends." Blaine said as he watched Kurt's ass walk into the kitchen ahead of him.

"How?" Kurt asked pulling out left-overs from the refrigerator.

"Getting out of school and not going home to parents that don't pay any attention to you." Blaine said pulling two plates out of the cupboard.

"I like not having the girls breathing down my neck about you." Kurt laughed.

"What?"

"Mercedes, Tina, and now Rachel. They all have this little crush on you. They've never met you and have seen you once, but they do." Kurt chuckled. Kurt thought Blaine would have some sort of reaction when he told him about his friends, but Blaine had just sat there staring at him. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Blaine answered turning around quickly to get glasses from the cupboard. He sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "When did you know?"

"When they told me." Kurt laughed.

"No; when did you _know_?" Blaine asked again.

"Oh. I've always known. Come on, I wasn't the typical little boy." Kurt said shoveling food onto the plates sitting on the table.

"I know."

"Can we please change the subject?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Would you like to discuss how bad the Warblers are going to beat you at regionals?" Blaine laughed.

"If that's what you choose to believe." Kurt laughed putting their food down in front of Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his food with a confused look on his face. "What is this?"

"Just eat it." Kurt told him handing him a fork.

"If I end up in the hospital tomorrow; I'm blaming you." Blaine said slowly bringing some food up to his mouth.

"Go right ahead." Kurt laughed taking a bite of his own food.

Blaine sat watching Kurt as he slowly ate the food off of his plate. All of his questions flooded his head again. Why couldn't he stop staring at Kurt? Why did his stomach do somersaults when Kurt smiled at him? Was feeling this way normal after being apart from someone for so long? Blaine had so many questions and he wanted to talk to Kurt about them, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. So he silently watched Kurt eat his dinner.

"Okay, you're staring. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt asked Blaine setting his fork down on his plate.

"Nothing." Blaine said going back to his food.

"I'm not stupid, Blaine." Kurt said pulling Blaine's plate away from him. "Something is wrong. You know you didn't have to come up here this weekend. If you wanted to hang out at Dalton you could have." Kurt explained.

"No, that's not it. I really want to be here." Blaine said reaching for his plate. "I've just got a lot on my mind." He explained.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to really take an interest in his little problems. "Um…" Blaine started. "I don't want to bother you."

"Bother me." Kurt said smiling at him again.

Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. He knew. He knew that he wanted to hold Kurt close to his body and wrap his arms around his slim waist. He wanted to bury his nose into his neck and breathe in his scent. Just sitting next to Kurt, Blaine could smell jasmine in the air and he knew that it was coming from him. Blaine sat and daydreamed about holding and kissing Kurt until he poked his arm. "Blaine, bother me."

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's flawless blue eyes. _'God, he is beautiful. What is going on with me?'_ Blaine thought to himself. "I just…" He started. He didn't know how to bring up the subject of his sexuality or that he thought he was starting to fall for Kurt. What would Kurt think? What would he say? Blaine didn't know if he could take it. It might ruin their friendship and they had only just reunited. "I just…I'm really glad we ran into each other again." He lied.

"Me too." Kurt said knowing that Blaine had more to say to him. Several minutes went by without either one of them saying a word. As Kurt stood up to take care of their plates he spoke again. "You know that I know when you're lying, right?" He asked Blaine.

"After eight years you can see right through me." Blaine gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I can. So what is going on? You don't seem to be yourself." Kurt asked sitting back down at the island.

"A lot. I'm just trying to figure some stuff out and I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it yet." Blaine explained.

"Alright. No big deal." Kurt said. "You just want to watch a movie?" He asked standing back up.

"I'll make the popcorn. You pick the movie." Blaine said going to the cupboard to get the popcorn.

Kurt smiled as he walked to the living room. _'Wow! No, Kurt you have to control yourself. Blaine does not like you that way. Even though he looks at me dreamily. I love his eyes. No, stop it.'_ Kurt thought to himself as he looked through the movie collection that sat on the ground next to the entertainment system. He could hear the popcorn popping in the microwave.

The microwave _beeped_ and Blaine yelled, "I'm putting chocolate chips on the popcorn." From the kitchen.

"The hell you are!" Kurt yelled back.

"Kurt, it gives it the salty-sweet taste. Trust me. You made me eat that dinner; I'm making you eat this." He said walking into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn with chocolate ships scattered inside.

"Fine, you win." Kurt said throwing his hands in the air as if to surrender.

Blaine sat down on the couch with the bowl as Kurt put in the movie. "What are we watching?"

"One of my favorites." Kurt said smiling.

As the opening credits came on the television Blaine looked at Kurt with an annoyed look on his face. "Really?"

"What it's my favorite musical. " Kurt laughed.

"You were in this musical for two years. Aren't you sick of it?" Blaine asked handing the bowl of popcorn to Kurt.

"This is one of those musicals that never gets old." Kurt responded taking a handful of popcorn and chocolate chips. "I stand corrected. This is really good."

The boys sat on the couch sharing the popcorn watched the film. Blaine kept glancing over to Kurt. For a while Kurt pretended not to notice. Blaine's eyes kept landing on Kurt's lips; he wanted to taste them so badly. _'Maybe. Maybe I'm gay. There's only one way to find out.'_ Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine turned the television off and turned towards Kurt. "I was watching that." Kurt stated.

"I want to try something. Please don't freak out." Blaine said moving closer to Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said pulling away slightly.

"Shhh." Blaine said as he wrapped his hand around Kurt's neck. Slowly Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him. Before Kurt could realize what was happening Blaine had pressed their mouths together.

Kurt wanted to kiss him back. He so badly wanted to stay with his lips connected with Blaine's for as long as he possibly could. When he felt Blaine's tongue begin to move he decided it was time to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"This is what's been going on with me." Blaine said trying to catch his breath. "I've been having really weird feelings around you. I didn't know what they were."

"So you kissed me to figure it out?" Kurt asked beyond shocked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." Blaine began to blush as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt said following Blaine to the front door.

"Home. You don't want me here." Blaine said sounding very defeated and confused.

"I never said that." Kurt said taking Blaine's coat away from him and hanging back on the coat rack. "Let's talk _before_ you stick your tongue down my throat then run out of my house." Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him back to the couch. "So you're questioning yourself?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"That's it. Not anymore." Blaine said sounding very sure of himself. "Ever since sectionals, when I look at you my eyes go everywhere and I have the urge to just kiss you and smell you. To just be close to you." Blaine said moving closer to Kurt.

"So you're telling me that you're positive you're…" Kurt paused.

Just as Kurt was beginning to finish his thought Blaine had placed his mouth on top of Kurt's again. Blaine broke the connection for just a second. "Yup, I'm gay." He then smashed his lips against Kurt's making Kurt fall back on the couch letting Blaine lay on top of him. Blaine slid his hand around Kurt's neck pulling him closer. Kurt's hands tightly gripped Blaine's cardigan pulling at the soft fabric.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped for air. "Blaine." He said again trying to pull away. "We should stop."

With Kurt's words Blaine pulled away and sat up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Kurt sat back up and looked at Blaine. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, right now I want to hold you and smell your hair." Blaine said while he stared at Kurt's pink lips.

"I mean about what just happened Blaine. Are you ready to come out as a gay man?" Kurt asked him.

"If you're standing next to me." Blaine said finally looking into Kurt's eyes. "You've gone through so much Kurt and I…" Blaine trailed off.

"Look Blaine, coming out as a gay man is already hard enough. Let alone coming out by saying you have a boyfriend out of nowhere, people are gonna talk. And I don't want to ruin our friendship if _we_ don't work out." Kurt said to him in a very serious tone.

"Kurt, I know it will be hard, but I want you. Nothing could ruin our friendship. If _this_ doesn't work out; I'm sure we will make a friendship work again. But I'm sure we will be fine." Blaine pleaded to Kurt.

"Maybe we don't tell anyone." Kurt smiled a little.

"Why?"

"I get bullied enough at school. I don't want to add fuel to the fire right now." Kurt confessed to Blaine. "It's gotten really bad."

The look at Kurt's face broke Blaine's heart. He quickly moved in closer to Kurt taking him in his arms. Blaine held onto Kurt as tight as he possibly could just trying to make him feel safe. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and buried his face into Blaine's neck. He felt as if everything was perfect in that moment. Nothing and no one could spoil this.

"Don't let me go." Kurt whispered.

"Never." Blaine said back. Blaine pulled away and stared into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt Hummel, would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

"Only if you turn my movie back on." Kurt smiled.

Blaine reached for the remote and turned on the movie again. He started to lie down and pulled Kurt along with him. "Come here." He said pulling Kurt down so he was lying on top of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt once more as Kurt settled into the lines of Blaine's body. They fit perfectly up against each other. The way Kurt's head fit perfectly underneath Blaine's chin and Blaine's arms were just the perfect length to wrap completely around Kurt's body.

They lied on the couch wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of the movie. Kurt fell asleep easily being held by Blaine. Blaine brushed his hands up and down Kurt's back as he slept. _'This is what this is supposed to feel like. The closeness and the ease of it all.'_ Blaine thought. There was no doubt in his mind that this was exactly how they were supposed to be. Suddenly Blaine heard the door open and he tried not to move so Kurt would stay asleep. He saw Finn walk into the house.

Finn stopped when he saw Kurt lying on top of Blaine on the couch. "Blaine? Right?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Blaine answered in a hushed tone.

"Alright." Finn looked very confused. "What is?" Finn pointed to Kurt,

"Oh, long story. I'll let Kurt tell you." Blaine responded and looked to Kurt. When he looked down to the boy laying on his chest he couldn't help but smile and pull him a little closer to his body.

"Okay." Finn did a double take making sure he knew what he was seeing before walking out of the room.

The movie finally ended and Kurt was sound asleep on Blaine's chest. Blaine wanted to lay there and fall asleep with Kurt. He knew he needed to be up and alert when Burt and Carole got home, but watching Kurt's head rise and fall with every breath Blaine took he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. Instead he settled in a little more into the couch and let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

Around midnight Burt and Carole opened the door quietly hoping their sons were asleep in their rooms for the night. As they walked lightly through the house to turn off everything Burt stopped when he saw the living room couch. "Carole!" He tried to shout and whisper at the same time.

Carole rushed to the living room to see Blaine and Kurt lying together on the couch; asleep. "Isn't that cute?" She said with a smile, her eyes never leaving the sleeping boys.

"It's not cute, Carole." Burt snapped. He started to bend down and wake up the boys.

"Don't you dare." Carole said to him sternly. "Just let them sleep. Blaine was going to stay over anyways. They are fine. Let's go to bed."

"I do not feel comfortable leaving them like that on the couch." Burt said as he watched Carole get a blanket from the hall closet.

"What are they going to do?" Carole asked covering up the sleeping boys.

"Since when is Blaine gay?" Burt thought out loud.

"I don't know. Let's just go to bed." She grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

The next morning Kurt woke up to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. He knew his dad was cooking it and he wasn't supposed to be. He gently climbed off of Blaine and re positioned the blanket so he was still covered and went to the kitchen. "You're not supposed to be eating that." He said sleepily to his dad as he walked into the room.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping with boys on our living room couch." Burt retorted.

"Sorry. We just fell asleep." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, about that." Burt started. "Blaine?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He didn't really want to talk about it last night, but I felt a pull to him." Kurt told his dad. He had this dreamy look in his eyes that Burt could read like a book.

"Look, I know you like him. But are you sure that he is?" Burt asked.

"He wouldn't lie to me." Kurt said sounding offended for Blaine.

"I'm not saying he would, but he might be confused and experimenting trying to figure out who he is. I don't want you to fall for this guy just so he can tell you that he's straight." Burt sat down across from Kurt. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, he won't hurt me." Kurt said taking his father's hand.

"It's been eight years. I know you think you know him, but time can change a person."

"Exactly, we were so close when we were kids. And now we're both different people dad and we still have the same connection we did as kids." Kurt started. "I just have this feeling that this is real. I know Blaine won't do anything to hurt me."

"Just be careful." Burt said.

Just a second later Blaine walked into the kitchen. "I smelled bacon." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Burt said.

"Good morning." Blaine said and flashed Kurt a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" Burt asked.

"Surprisingly well for sleeping on a couch." He confessed to Burt.

"Sit down." Burt motioned to Blaine. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt. "Now, after last night. I do not feel comfortable with Blaine sleeping in your room." Burt said addressing Kurt. "He can stay over, but at night; Kurt, you're bedroom door in closed and Blaine you're on the couch." He told the boys. "Now Blaine, what's up with you?" Burt asked glancing over to Kurt.

"Nothing." He responded looking at Kurt.

"Well, are you gay?"

"Dad!" Kurt was stunned at his dad's directness.

Blaine took one last look at Kurt before he turned his head back to Burt. "I am definitely gay." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Okay, hands to yourselves." Burt smiled and reached for his bacon before Kurt pulled it away from him. Burt walked out of the room.

"So he thinks I'm gonna hurt you?" Blaine asked taking a piece of bacon for himself.

"He's worried you're using me to experiment." Kurt said. "You aren't are you?"

"Here's the deal Kurt; I have been having these weird feelings since we saw each other again. When we were kids I always felt drawn to you. I could never explain it." Blaine started. "But I've had girlfriends and none of them make me feel so…" Blaine paused. "For lack of a better word; good. When I'm with you everything just goes away. And when I kissed you last night; I don't know it just was right." Blaine looked down to the floor.

"I get it." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt leaned in to lightly kiss Blaine as Burt walked back passed the doorway.

"By hands I meant lips too, boys." He hollered at them.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine anyways. "Where are you taking me tonight?" Kurt asked after pulling away.

"Dayton."

"That's over an hour away."

"Gives us plenty of time to talk in the car." Blaine smiled at him. "But I think that I'm gonna head home tonight instead of stay here again."

Kurt quickly turned to look at Blaine. "Why?" He said shocked.

"Just because your dad obviously doesn't want me staying here and I think it would be best considering all I'm thinking about right now is kissing you." Kurt started to blush at Blaine's words. "Not to mention my parents have been texting me all week wanting to _spend time with me_." Blaine said sarcastically.

"What is it with you and your parents anyway?" Kurt asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know. There's just something wrong." Blaine told him. "I just don't understand what's going on. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow." Blaine said taking another piece of bacon. Kurt took the plate away. "I was eating that."

"And now you're not." Kurt said back to him. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should go have a conversation with my dad." Kurt said walking out of the kitchen.

Blaine sat at the island for a moment after Kurt left. He got up and headed to the living room to see if Burt was in there. When he saw Burt's bald head sitting in the arm chair he took and deep breath and walked into the room. Blaine sat down across from Burt in the other arm chair. "You know Blaine, you've been coming around here for what three weeks?"

"Yeah."

"We haven't really caught up."

"We haven't." Blaine was beginning to relax a little. He had never been intimidated by Burt Hummel but now that he was trying to be with Kurt romantically he got nervous.

"So what's been going on with you?"

Blaine cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter when addressing Burt. "Well, I moved out here just a little while after you guys did. My dad got transferred to Westerville. I now go to Dalton, but you knew that." Burt nodded his head. "Apparently I'm gay…" Blaine paused when he saw the slight smile on Burt's face. "And I really like your son."

"So you haven't been up to anything else?"

"No. After I left New York my life became just a little boring." Blaine chuckled.

"That's the same thing Kurt said when we moved." Burt stopped and looked at the television for a second before turning his attention back to Blaine. "Why didn't you call?"

"Ha, after you guys moved here my parents decided it was best that I forget and move on with my life. When we moved they tried their hardest to keep occupied but I really haven't been myself."

"I see. Are your parents doing well?"

"As far as I know. I'm boarded at Dalton and I've been here the last three weekends. I haven't seen much of my parents lately." Blaine chuckled. "I'm gonna head home tonight after I drop Kurt back off."

"Where are you two going?"

"Um, out."

"You sound like Finn." Burt laughed.

"Um, to Dayton. There's this little restaurant that I want to take him to." Blaine explained.

"Okay." Burt said simply.

"I know that you're afraid of my hurting Kurt. That I might just be confused and that he falls fast most of the time."

"All true." Burt agreed.

"I promise you, I will not hurt him. I'm only sixteen but there is something about the way I feel when I'm around him. I'm not completely sure what it is yet, but I do know that it's real." Blaine explained in an almost pleading voice.

"I'm not sure why, but I believe you Blaine. Probably because I know you." Burt said. "But if you hurt my son—"

"I know. I'll get killed." Blaine interrupted with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Anderson."

Just as the words were coming out of Burt's mouth Kurt walked back into the room from his shower. "What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Homicide." Blaine said simply.

"What?" Kurt looked at his dad.

"He's kidding." Burt told his son.

"Okay. Blaine, do you want to go get breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Can I order bacon?"

"No." Burt interjected.

"Go get around." Kurt said urging Blaine out of the chair.

About thirty minutes later Kurt and Blaine left to go get breakfast and take a walk around the park. While walking Kurt was being very cautious of the amount of affection they showed each other in public. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them. But all he wanted to do was hold Blaine's hand and walk through the park. They managed to find a secluded bench at the far end of the park that almost hidden. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to sit down.

As soon as they sat down Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's. Kurt pulled away quickly. "Blaine, I really don't think we should be doing this in public." He said sadly.

"Alright." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and leaning back just enjoying being next to him. "We won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Blaine said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They sat there for just a moment before Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine pulled away. "I thought—"

He couldn't finish what he was thinking before Kurt's mouth was on his once more. "Screw what I said." Kurt stated when he came up for air.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Blaine replied. Blaine went back in to kiss Kurt again. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to bring him closer and Kurt's hands glided from Blaine's chest to around his neck. Blaine's tongue began to move across Kurt's bottom lip as he opened his mouth just slightly. Kurt wanted to inhale Blaine in that moment.

Blaine's hands started rubbing up and down Kurt's back. Kurt's hands cupped Blaine's face bringing him closer. Although they both loved the way this was feeling they knew they had to stop. They both could feel each other beginning to harden under their jeans. Blaine quickly pulled away after realizing what was happening. "Maybe you're right. Not in public." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah." Kurt his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him close. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and held his hand.

* * *

After their dinner Blaine was driving back to Lima to drop off Kurt. "You should come over for dinner tomorrow. So I can see you before I head back to Dalton." Blaine suggested.

"We sneak out every night, Blaine." Kurt chuckled.

"And to tell my parents what's going on." Blaine added.

"Are you sure? Coming out your parents can be a big deal. I was lucky enough to have a really supportive dad." Kurt explained.

"Yes, I just want to let them know. They probably won't care, but I should."

"You make it sound like you're telling them you're just staying with a friend for the night." Kurt stated. "Not that you're gay. And you have a _boy_friend." Kurt stressed to him.

"Kurt, I'm telling you. They're not going to care. They barely speak to me when I am home let alone when I'm at school or with you." Blaine stated.

"Alright. This is your decision not mine." Kurt gave in.

They finally got back to Kurt's house and they both went inside. Blaine grabbed his suitcase and headed for his car while Kurt followed. "I will see you tomorrow." Blaine said.

"See you tomorrow." Kurt smiled. "My dad is watching us from the window."

Blaine glanced over and waved to Burt watching through the curtains. Burt quickly turned around. "See you tomorrow. Bye." Blaine said as he pressed his lips against Kurt's.

As Blaine pulled away Kurt almost chased his lips wanting more. "Bye." He said kissing Blaine again quickly. Before either could kiss the other again Blaine got into his car and drove away.

Kurt sighed and went back inside. Burt was waiting on the other side of the door for him. "Did you two have fun today?"

"Yes, we did." Kurt said simply walking passed his father and heading up the stairs.

* * *

After a two hour drive back to Westerville, Blaine was finally home. It was passed 11 o'clock and he thought his parents would be asleep so he entered the house as quietly as he possibly could. To avoid making noise he entered through the back door and carried his suitcase.

As he walked towards the staircase he could hear yelling coming from his father's study. Why were his parents fighting at 11 o'clock at night? He walked slowly and silently towards his father's study curious as to why his parents were fighting.

"George, why have to separate them!" He heard his mother say. "He is spending far too much time with that faggot!"

"I understand, Vivian. How are we going to stop Blaine from seeing Kurt?" George asked. "We tried to get to the judge's at sectionals, but Roberts didn't do a God damn thing."

"What did you ask him to do?"

"I asked him to get Kurt and his New Directions disqualified because he was a professional."

"_Blaine_ is a professional!" Vivian retorted. "Roberts would have disqualified the Warblers too. We both know how that man operates!"

"I paid good money for that _not_ to happen." George stated simply.

"How much?" Vivian asked her husband.

"It doesn't matter. He didn't do anything."

"Dammit George, how much?"

"Three grand."

"What?" His mother yelled hitting the lamp off of George's desk. "Why the fuck would you spend three fucking grand to get a high school show choir out of a competition?"

"To keep _our_ son the right way." George bellowed.

Blaine sat outside the doorway listening to his parent's argument in complete shock. _'That's why they wanted to go to sectionals, to keep me away from Kurt? Because they thought he was gay? What? They hadn't seen him in eight years. How could they have possibly known Kurt was gay at age eight? That's just not possible.'_ Blaine thought. _'Shit. I'm supposed to tell them I'm gay and I have a boyfriend tomorrow. That my boyfriend is a guy they spent thousands of dollars trying to keep away from me. What am I supposed to do now?'_

"You need to do something, George." Vivian hollered.

"He's your son!"

"Excuse me? I remember someone else being there." Vivian said to him. "Figure out a way to get Blaine away from that flamboyant faggot soon, George." Vivian stated.

Blaine heard his mother coming for the doorway and ran to his room. He shut his door quietly and pulled out his cell phone to call Kurt. He went into his private bathroom where he knew no one could hear while the phone rang in his ear.

"_I'm glad you called. I now know you got home safely."_ Kurt said on the other end of the call.

"Um, Kurt, change of plans. I'm gonna head back to Dalton early morning tomorrow. So don't bother coming down for dinner." Blaine told him.

"_What made you change your mind?"_ Kurt asked.

"I'd rather tell you in person. I just found a lot of stuff out tonight that I didn't want to know." Blaine said sadly.

"_You sound funny. Are you okay?"_ Kurt asked sounding very concerned.

"Not entirely no, but talking to you makes it a little better." Blaine forced a smile to his face even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him. "I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll call you when I leave for Dalton in the morning."

"_Blaine you're freaking me out. What's wrong?" _Kurt sounded very worried for his boyfriend over the phone.

"I just want to be with you when I tell you, Kurt. Can you meet me Monday after school at the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

"_Why don't you just come back here?"_ Kurt asked.

"Because my parents would see me leaving and stop me from…" Blaine trailed off. He didn't want to tell Kurt what he found out that night, but he knew he had to. But in that moment all he wanted to do was hug Kurt. To just be in his presence would make him feel so much better. "I will see you Monday, Kurt."

"_Alright. See you Monday. Bye." _Kurt said sadly into the phone.

"Bye." Blaine hung up the phone and laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

What was he going to do? He didn't want to have to hide Kurt from his parents. But he didn't want them to hurt Kurt. He had promised Burt he would never hurt his son that included making sure his parents didn't say anything bad to him. He had to find a way to tell his parents what was going on without them freaking out over it. He hadn't known they were massive homophobes before that night. He wished he'd never found out.

**What is Blaine going to do? What are you going to do? Favorite? Follow? Review? Make a poster and hang it in your school hallway? Only suggestions. While you guys are busy doing that I might start chapter 5.**


	5. Our Secret

_A/N: No, it didn't happen. Guys it's only been seven days since I last updated. I'm calling that a complete win for me. Kurt and Blaine get to know each other a little better in this one. The Andersons do not make an appearance because I'm beginning to hate their guts and so yeah. But I know I have to bring them back. They are important to the story. But I hope you enjoy this one. The chapters are starting to get long. Just more for you all to enjoy. I hope you do._

_**Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own Glee or any of the characters.**_

* * *

Blaine woke up around five o'clock in the morning and quickly packed up all of his Dalton uniforms and silently headed for his car. He worried about starting his car in the driveway since his parent's bedroom window was just above the driveway where he had parked the previous night. He got into the vehicle and positioned everything they way he needed to quickly start the car and leave the house. He was about three miles away from his house before he took out his phone to call Kurt as he said he would. The phone just kept ringing. Probably because of the early hour and Kurt was fast asleep.

"_Hello?"_ A sleepy voice said over the phone.

"Did I wake you up?" Blaine asked.

"_Not entirely, no. I didn't sleep at all last night."_ Kurt said to him. _"Are you on your way back to Dalton?"_

"Yeah, I left a few minutes ago." Blaine said thinking back to last night hearing what his parents had said. It took all of his will power to stop the tears from bursting from his eyes and staining his face. "Should be back at school in 20 minutes."

"_Okay, what happened last night?"_ Kurt asked._"You wouldn't talk to me."_

The word 'faggot' swirled around Blaine's head. He pictured Kurt's face trying to be happy and think about this boy he was with. "I really want to tell you in person."

"_Is there a place we can meet and be alone?"_ Kurt asked.

Blaine could heard Kurt get up from his bed and begin to shuffle through his dresser drawers trying to find something to quickly put on and leave the house. "Kurt, you don't have to drive down here."

"_Blaine, you sound like you're dead tired and like you've had the roughest night. I'm coming down to talk to you and you really can't convince me otherwise."_ Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine was too tired to try and tell Kurt that it wasn't necessary to drive all the way to Westerville just to try and cheer him up considering there probably wasn't a way to do so. "There is a little café on the outside of town. No one really goes there." Blaine gave in.

"_I'll be there soon."_ Kurt said.

About two hours later Kurt was walking into the café Blaine had told him about and saw him sitting in the corner booth staring blankly at the wall across the room. Kurt quickly walked over and sat down next to Blaine and hugged him tightly. "What happened?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He hugged Kurt as tightly as he possibly could and then some. He buried his face into Kurt's neck and just breathed in his scent. Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's back up and down trying to comfort him as best he could. They sat like this for several minutes before Blaine could speak. "They are horrible people." He said just before the first tears came falling down his cheek.

"Who?" Kurt asked softly into Blaine's ear.

"My parents." With these words the beerier broke and the tears flooded his eyes and came streaming down his cheeks and landing on Kurt's shirt and neck.

Kurt pulled away and took a napkin and started to dry Blaine's tears gently. Blaine loved Kurt's touch, so gentle and special. The way Kurt's left hand cupped his face while the right dapped at his tear stained cheeks he suddenly felt happy and safe. He ran his hands through Blaine's loose hair trying to make it look just a little styled; as Kurt would do. Blaine's hands had fallen from Kurt's waist to his upper thighs. He looked down at his hands and gave the slightest smile. He knew that he was in a safe place with Kurt and the tears just stopped. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I…no. When I got home last night I heard my parents arguing so I went to see what it was about." He stopped. Kurt could tell he was beginning to get uncomfortable. Blaine adverted his eyes from Kurt and retracted his hands from his thighs. "They started to say…"

Kurt knew exactly what they had said he could see it in Blaine's eyes. "I see." He said simply.

"You don't seem upset." Blaine noticed.

"Blaine, I'm bullied at school on a daily basis. I'm called that word and a lot of other things. The cheerleading coach calls me 'lady'." He said. "My own step-brother used that word towards be a year ago. Before we really knew each other."

"I just don't get how people can be that way."

"Neither do I. It will always be hard like I said Friday night." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "But sometimes it's worth it." With those words Blaine couldn't help but pull Kurt in and make their lips come together just slightly. Kurt quickly pulled away. "Not here, Blaine." He said sadly.

Blaine looked around the café for a moment. There was no one in sight, but he now knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. He didn't want to be the victim that everyone heard about, but he didn't feel he was strong enough to play the hero in the story. At least not right now. "Got it." He said just as sadly.

"Do you want to order breakfast?" Kurt asked. "You can get bacon." Kurt smiled.

Blaine let out a small chuckle at Kurt's words. "Of course." They both relaxed a little and held each other's hands under the table where no one could see. Kurt interlaced their fingers together and gripped Blaine's hand tightly. He never wanted to let go of this boy.

They both ordered their breakfast and it arrived almost immediately. Blaine quickly ate his bacon before Kurt could change his mind and take it from him. Kurt only laughed at him. "What do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"About?" Blaine replied.

"What happened."

"I don't know." Blaine set his fork down on his plate. "I can't tell my parents. At least not yet and I refuse to lose you." Kurt was touched. He didn't realize that only after a couple days of actually being _together_ Blaine would feel so strongly. "So, right now. It's a 'you and me' thing."

"It'll be our secret. Well, and my dad's." Kurt chuckled.

They finished their breakfast, paid the bill and left the café. "Do you want to tour Dalton?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "I'd hate for you to come all the way down here just to see me cry." Blaine smiled.

"Sure." Kurt said.

"It's only a couple minutes away. We can just take my car." Blaine said guiding Kurt to his car. Blaine opened the door for him and Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

They drove in silence but their hands tightly around each other resting on Kurt's thigh. After about five minutes Blaine was pulling into the Dalton Academy south parking lot reserved for students. "So you have money?" Kurt said looking up at the school.

"Yeah." Blaine said. Blaine got out and opened the door for Kurt before taking his bags out of the back seat. "I'll show you around a little."

They quickly went to Blaine's dorm and set his bags just inside the door. Blaine showed Kurt the cafeteria, where they ran into Wes and David, some of the classrooms and where the Warblers rehearsed. Kurt was amazed at how incredible the school was. After the tour was finished they headed back for Blaine's dorm.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Blaine said and he opened the door for Kurt.

Kurt took a quick look around noticing that there was only one bed. "Does everyone have their own room?"

"No, my parents paid for this." Blaine said starting to unpack. "I don't mind. There aren't any distractions in my own room. Well besides the television and when Wes and David come knocking on the door for another out of the blue Warbler rehearsal."

Kurt sat down on the bed near the headboard. "I like it." He said laying his head down on the pillow.

"Well, you're really not supposed to be in here. So we have to be quiet." Blaine said while hanging up his last blue blazer. He reached for the remote and turned on the television.

"Come here and keep me quiet." Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine took the invitation and crawled onto the bed next to Kurt. He linked his leg around Kurt's and his lips fell on Kurt's. As Blaine's tongue invaded Kurt's mouth, Kurt's hands made their way underneath Blaine's shirt. Blaine made his way on top of Kurt; straddling him. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Their mouths were perfectly in synch. As they let up for air Kurt could feel how fast they were moving. "Too fast." He said gasping for much needed air.

"Alright." Blaine said giving Kurt one last quick peck on the lips before rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"I didn't say go away." Kurt said looking at the space between them. "Come here."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt nestled his head into Blaine's neck and closed his eyes. Blaine pulled him closer to his body; so close he could feel Kurt's heart beating. Their legs tangled up together; they were at peace. Given the early hour they both had woken up Kurt managed to fall asleep in Blaine's arms.

Just as Blaine realized Kurt was asleep he heard a loud knock at his door. He looked down at Kurt and slowly untangled himself from him. He gently slid off the bed trying desperately to keep Kurt asleep. He hadn't slept the night before and needed it before his two hours drive back home. He opened the door slightly and slid through the small opening. "What do you guys want?" He asked looking at Jeff and Nick, fellow Warblers.

"Wes thought since you're back we could get in some extra rehearse time." Nick stated.

"Why didn't you just let us in? We're always in your room." Jeff asked suspicious.

"No, reason. And I just want to relax right now. I had a bit of a weekend." Blaine said.

"Seriously, just let us in." Jeff went for the door handle.

"Nope." Blaine said moving in front of it.

"Do you have a girl in there, Blaine?" Nick asked.

"I can honestly say I do not have a girl in my dorm room." Blaine said. "Now, please. I didn't get any sleep last night I just want to take a nap."

"Come on just a peak." Jeff pleaded.

"No. Go away." Blaine snapped and quickly went back into his room.

"He has a girl in there." Jeff said to Nick.

"Blaine Goody-Two Shoes Anderson has a girl in his 'no girls allowed' Dalton Academy dorm room." Nick said as they walked down the corridor. "Finally growing some balls."

Blaine walked back over to a sleeping Kurt and crawled back onto the bed. "Where did you go?" Kurt asked half awake.

"There were two idiots at my door." Blaine responded settling back into Kurt's embrace. After a few moments had passed Blain spoke again. "Do you think we could keep this quiet for now?"

"Why?" Kurt responded. "Your parents?"

"Them and my friends. I don't think they'll mind, they're pretty cool, but you're the competition and all."

Kurt laughed into Blaine's chest. "Good point. I'd get killed if the New Directions knew I was fraternizing with the enemy." He said placing a kiss on Blaine's lips. Kurt tucked his head back into Blaine's chest holding him close and falling back to sleep. It didn't take long for Blaine to follow suit and fall asleep with Kurt in his arms. When Blaine finally woke up it was almost eight at night. Kurt was still asleep in his arms. Blaine didn't want to wake him up, but knew he had to get home for school the next morning. He started to gently shake Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up." Blaine whispered into his ear.

Slowly Kurt woke up to Blaine looking at him intently. "Can I help you?" Kurt said groggily.

"You should probably get home. It's after eight." Blaine said.

Kurt sat up slowly. "I haven't slept that well in months." He said touching Blaine's thigh.

"Me either." Blaine said. "But it's getting late and you have a long drive before you get home. Plus, if I get caught with you in my dorm I would get in so much trouble." Blaine said standing up from the bed.

"For having a _boy_ in your dorm?" Kurt asked.

"For having a _non-student_ in my dorm. It really isn't allowed. No guests." Blaine explained as Kurt slowly got to his feet. "And we kind of have to sneak you out of the hall and off campus."

"I feel like such a rebel." Kurt chuckled as he put his shoes on. "Come on." Kurt kissed Blaine.

Blaine opened the door slightly to check if anyone was in the hallway. When he saw it was clear he and Kurt exited the room quietly. They quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. They had to make their way all the way across campus to Blaine's car without being caught by the night watch crew. They walked slowly keeping an eye out for anyone else on campus. Luckily this first exit was particularly easy to pull off. They got to Blaine's car without any major trouble and headed back to the café where they met that morning so Kurt could drive home.

As Kurt unlocked the vehicle to head home Blaine pinned him against the door. "I thought we weren't going to do this in public, Blaine?" Kurt asked looking around praying no one would come and attack the both of them.

"I know, but there is no one around and I can't stop staring at you." Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck.

"Blaine." Kurt giggled. "Stop. Come on I have to get home. No matter how much I don't want to leave you."

"Okay. Okay." Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck. "Drive carefully." Blaine said placing a small kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I will." Kurt said pulling Blaine back in for another more intense kiss. This time it was Kurt's tongue that entered Blaine's mouth without warning. Blaine pushed back forcefully beginning a wrestling match between their tongues. Kurt pulled away and Blaine chased his lips. "I have got to get home. My dad is probably freaking out." He kissed Blaine again quickly.

"If you must." Blaine kissed Kurt.

"I will text you when I get home. Are we still on for after school tomorrow?" Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Of course." He said pulling Kurt closer to him by his hips. "I'll meet you at six."

"Are you gonna be alright? After everything?" Kurt asked pulling backwards slightly.

"I'll be fine." Blaine said kissing Kurt again. "See you tomorrow."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for one last kiss that night. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to text me when you get home. Just let me know you're safe." Blaine said as Kurt got into his car. With one last kiss Kurt drove away leaving Blaine in the café parking lot aching to have him back in his arms. Reluctantly Blaine headed back to Dalton and snuck back into his dorm to find David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick sitting on his couch.

"Where have you been? Lock down was 45 minutes ago." Wes asked as Blaine closed the door behind him.

"Why are you guys in my room?" Blaine asked putting his coat on the coat rack.

"We wanted to hang out." Nick explained. "But you weren't here so we let ourselves in and turned on the TV."

"You broke into my room?" Blaine was starting to get irritated.

"What were you doing in here all day?" David asked passing Nick the popcorn.

"I was sleeping. Had a long weekend."

"With who?" Jeff asked and all of the boys laughed.

"A friend." Blaine said. "Get out. It's late." He opened the door for his friends.

"You are just no fun anymore, Blaine." Nick said. "Stay here this weekend and we'll have a blast."

"No. Out." He ushered his friends out of the room and crawled into bed._'Stills smells like jasmine. Just like Kurt.'_ He thought to himself. He curled up next to the pillow Kurt had been sleeping on that day and pulled the sheets around his body; completely engulfing himself in Kurt's scent.

* * *

Kurt pulled into his driveway a little after 10 o'clock. Knowing how much trouble he was going to be in missing curfew. He walked through the door to see his father blazing red with anger. "Let me explain."

"No explanation is needed Kurt." Burt said firmly to his son.

"I went to Westerville to see Blaine and then we went back to Dalton to hang out. Neither of us slept last night so we just slept all day." Kurt quickly explained. "I'm sorry."

Burt said nothing. He pointed to the stairs and Kurt knew what it meant. As he ascended the staircase he pulled out his phone to text Blaine when a phone call was coming through. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"_Hello. Is this Kurt Hummel?"_ A woman's voice asked.

"Uh, yes." Kurt replied.

"_Oh, thank God. This is Vivian Anderson, have you spoken to Blaine today?"_ She sounded a little worried.

Kurt really didn't want to tell her that Blaine was safe at Dalton. He was beginning to dislike the Andersons after what they had said and the way Blaine was a puddle that morning, but he knew what was the right thing to do. "He's at Dalton." He responded.

"_Thank heavens. Do you know why he isn't answering his phone?"_

'_Because you and your husband are assholes.'_ Kurt thought to himself. "No idea. I can give him a call if you'd like."

"_Please. Tell him to call us. We've been worried sick about him."_ It was funny; Kurt didn't think Vivian sounded like she had been out looking for hours or was even _that_ worried about her son.

"I will tell him."

"_Thank you so much, Kurt."_ Vivian said and hung up the phone.

As soon as the call had ended Kurt was dialing Blaine's number anxiously awaiting an answer. _"Why hello."_ Blaine said into the phone.

"Hello." Kurt said with a smile on his face. "How did your mother get my phone number?"

"_What? Did she call you?"_ Blaine sounded shocked.

"Yeah. She was worried about you." Kurt said. "That's what she said at least. You should give them a call just to ease their minds."

"_I might just text them."_ Blaine said. He was still clutched to the pillow that Kurt had occupied that day. _"But you're home?"_

"Yes, of course I did miss my school night curfew by about four minutes, but my dad was still pretty pissed." Kurt said. "I don't know if it helped and hurt when I said I was sleeping with you all day."

"_Did I miss something while I was asleep?"_ Both of the boys laughed._"So my mom actually called you?"_

"Yes. We covered that." Kurt said.

"_I got back to my dorm and all of my friends were waiting for me in my dorm."_ Blaine said. _"They assume I had a girl in my dorm all day."_

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Kurt said jokingly. "Hey, it's getting late. And for some reason I'm still crazy tired."

"_Me too."_

"I'm gonna head to bed, but I'll text you tomorrow." Kurt said. "By the way I stole your Dalton hoodie."

"_Why?"_

"Because it smelled like you." Kurt confessed.

"_Isn't that sweet?"_ Blaine chuckled._"Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Of course. Then meeting at the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked.

"_Of course."_ Blaine confirmed. _"Goodnight."_

"Goodnight." They both hung up the phone.

Kurt went over to his things and grabbed Blaine's Dalton Academy hooded sweatshirt and put it on. For some reason he felt really safe wearing this sweatshirt; almost like Blaine had his arms wrapped around him tightly as he had them all day.

The next morning Kurt hurried to get out of the house before his dad could yell at him for missing curfew.

"Kurt!" He heard Mercedes yell from down the hall.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Where were you all weekend? I wanted to go to the mall and check out guys." She stated. "Normally, you have a couple free hours on Sunday afternoon after Blaine goes back to Westerville. Haven't you two caught up by now?"

"Um…" Kurt was remembering the promise he and Blaine had made. Their relationship was gonna be their little secret until after regionals. "Just got caught up in some stuff."

"What stuff? You tell me everything." She rebutted.

"Just some personal stuff."

"Kurt Hummel, watch it with Blaine." She pointed her finger at him. "You know how everyone reacted with Rachel and Jesse."

"I really don't want to talk about this." Kurt said taking his books from his locker and walking away. "Blaine is my friend from my childhood…"

"And you're going to help me out with him, right?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Kurt was confused.

"Look, Blaine is cute _and_ he can sing." Rachel explained. "So, you should try to get him to go out with me."

"What about Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Finn made his decision and I'm making mine." Rachel stated simply. "So?"

"Rachel, did you learn nothing after what happened with Jesse?" Mercedes asked.

"Who I choose to date is no one else's business. Besides I have Kurt to defend him." Rachel said smugly.

"Rachel…" Kurt started.

"Please, Kurt." Rachel begged.

What was he going to say he didn't want to break that trust with Blaine so early on, but he wanted Rachel off his back.

"I talk to him about it." He lied. Well, not entirely he did plan on telling Blaine about this after school at the Lima Bean.

"Thank you." Rachel got giddy and kissed Kurt on the cheek before she ran off.

The rest of the day was very boring. Kurt went to class and texted Blaine.

It wasn't until after glee rehearsal Kurt started to like the day. He headed straight for the Lima Bean anxious to see Blaine. It hadn't even been 24 hours since they last saw each other, but Kurt missed him.

Kurt ordered their coffee and sat down at a table near the back. He faced away from the crowd and sipped his beverage. Someone wrapped their arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey handsome." He heard Blaine say.

Kurt held up the other cup. "Medium drip for the cutie in the Dalton blazer." Blaine took the cup and took a sip of the coffee.

"You know me so well." Blaine said sitting down across from Kurt. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Oh, I'm supposed to ask you. Would you consider going out on a date with my friend Rachel?" Kurt gave Blaine a small smirk.

"What?" Blaine was very confused.

"My friend Rachel, the crazy one, thinks you're cute and that you're worthy of her because you have the most incredible voice and she wants to date you." Kurt explained.

"You said she was in love with your brother."

"She is. I don't even know anymore." Kurt said taking another sip.

"Well, I mean. I have a boyfriend and I really don't want to hurt his feelings at all because I really like him." Blaine said giving Kurt flirtatious eyes.

"Damn, whatever shall you do?" Kurt laughed.

"A few things come to mind, but Rachel isn't in any of them." Blaine said reaching under the table and stroking Kurt's knee gently.

Kurt immediately stood up from his chair, grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to his car. Blaine got into the driver's seat while Kurt crawled in beside him and they headed for Dalton.

They parked at the far end of the parking lot. Kurt dove into the backseat followed by Blaine. "After lock down we can head up to my dorm. We just have to be quiet." Blaine said as Kurt pulled him into an intense and passionate kiss.

"How long?" Kurt asked in between kisses.

"Ten minutes." Blaine replied as Kurt's hands went up his shirt.

A few minutes later Blaine heard the final bell ring and he popped up from the kiss. "Okay, we can go inside."

They both quietly got out of the car. Tonight was going to be much harder getting back the nigh watch crew. Blaine looked around the campus trying to pin point every crew member on duty that night. As the two of them made their way to Blaine's dorm they stayed silent and in the shadows making sure not to get caught. The slowly made their way to the front door. As quietly as he possibly could Blaine opened the door and they entered the house and headed for Blaine's dorm. This time Blaine made sure to lock the door before he left so his friends couldn't get in. As soon as they entered the dorm room and Blaine had locked the door Kurt had attached his lips to Blaine's.

"You don't waste time." Blaine laughed when Kurt pulled away. "Let me change really fast." Blaine said stepping away to his dresser pulling out more comfortable clothes. "Here." Blaine handed Kurt a pair of sweatpants.

Kurt suddenly felt very self-conscious standing in front of Blaine. Blaine's body was near perfect. His muscles were defined and his skin was tan.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt standing there holding the sweatpants. "You don't have to put them on. You might be more comfortable, but you don't have to." Noticing the lack of facial expression Kurt was giving him that moment he walked over and took the pants away put them back in the dresser. "Never mind." He walked back over to Kurt and kissed him. "Movie and popcorn?"

"You can make popcorn in here?"

"I have a microwave and chocolate chips."

"Hmm, my favorite." Kurt smiled and sat down on the couch. "What movie?"

"Any. I can stream in here." Blaine put the popcorn into the microwave and stood waiting for it to finish.

"You guys really live the life of luxury around here." Kurt said looking back at Blaine.

Blaine blushed slightly; almost embarrassed at how privileged his was. Before he could respond the microwave timer went off and he headed back to Kurt on the couch. "Here you are." He said handing Kurt the bowl and putting his arm around him. As the movie began Kurt started to sink lower and lower into Blaine's side. Neither of them went for the popcorn sitting on the small table in front of them.

The movie was about 20 minutes in and Kurt had already started to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine turned and leaned backwards as Kurt crawled on top of him. As Kurt's hands caressed Blaine's body and his lips continued to connect to Blaine's he let out a load moan.

"Shh." Kurt giggled in between kisses placed on Blaine's neck. He connected his lips with Blaine's. His tongue quickly invaded Blaine's mouth. Their tongues moved perfectly together exploring the other's mouth.

Kurt went to pay a little attention to Blaine's left side and lost his grip on the couch making him fall to the floor. Blaine chuckled slightly. "Quiet. You don't want me to get into trouble do you?" He asked sitting up on his side looking down at Kurt.

"We'd never want that." Kurt smiled and pulled back down on top of him. "Shh. You're going to get in trouble." Kurt laughed when gasping for air.

"Shush." Blaine said. "If I do get into trouble it will be your fault." Blaine started to position himself so he was straddling Kurt and holding his neck. Kurt's hands were running up and down Blaine's sides.

They both heard a knock on the door. Blaine groaned as he stood and helped Kurt to his feet. Blaine pointed at the bed telling him to go over there so he could open the door slightly. "Mr. Anderson, we've had a complaint about loud noises."

Blaine waited for Kurt to get out of the line of the door before opening it. "Complaints?" He asked as soon as he opened the door. To his surprise it was only his friends wanting to hang out. "Go away."

"We just want to play." Trent said.

Nick tried to pry the door open but Blaine wouldn't budge. "What are you hiding, Blaine?" He asked.

"What? Nothing." Blaine said.

"He's either got: booze, drugs, a girl, or all three in there." David said with a smile on his face.

"I do not have any of that in my room." Blaine snapped at his friends.

"Oh, testy." Wes said.

"No, just tired." Blaine said trying to fake a yawn.

"You slept all day yesterday. How are you tired?" Jeff asked.

"Too much I guess. Just leave."

"Come on, Blaine." David pleaded.

Blaine glanced over to the bed quickly and saw Kurt cuddled into the blankets just waiting for him to come back.

"Seriously, go!" Blaine said.

"Fine. But what was that loud noise. It was a thud a few minutes ago?" Nick asked.

"I fell." Blaine quickly said. "Goodnight." He said as he closed to the door.

"Something is going on with that boy." Trent said.

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt in his bed. "Next time I'm just gonna punch them."

Kurt laughed as Blaine walked over to him. "Violence is never the answer."

"If you say so, but remember that when they interrupt again." Blaine crawled into bed next to Kurt. Instead of quickly kissing Kurt passionately he placed one gentle kiss on his lips and wrapped his arms around Kurt's body holding him close. His eyes fluttered shut feeling Kurt's breath on his neck. "This is perfect."

"Completely."

They both laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms not thinking about the time or making sure they could sneak Kurt off campus. Or that Kurt had a two hour drive to get home and a curfew that was rapidly approaching.

It was after midnight and Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine finally opened his eyes and noticed his alarm clock. He quickly shook Kurt awake. "Kurt, it's after midnight."

"What?" Kurt said sleepily.

"You have to get home."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"12:30." Blaine stated.

Kurt jumped from the bed and went to put on his shoes. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Kurt said.

"Shhh. The entire house is asleep." Blaine called. Knowing that everyone should be asleep they weren't nearly as careful getting out of Blaine's dorm as they were the night before.

Once they were in the yard they tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible while still trying to get to Blaine's car. "I'm really glad they don't close the gate at the entrance anymore." Blaine whispered.

"Next time we pay closer attention to the time." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"I wish you didn't live so far away." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Ditto." Kurt said with a large smile on his face. They finally made it to Blaine's car and left Dalton. They got to Kurt's car and got out.

"Drive careful."

"I will." Kurt said giving Blaine a light kiss. "Don't get caught sneaking back in."

"I'll try." Blaine laughed into another kiss. "Bye."

Kurt pulled Blaine in and kissed him hard. He pinned himself between Blaine and the car as he held onto Blaine's face desperately trying to get closer to him. Blaine's hands moved around Kurt's waist pulling him close. "I've really got to go." Kurt said pulling away.

"You started it." Blaine laughed.

"Okay." Kurt kissed Blaine. "I've got to go." He kissed him again. "Goodbye." Another kiss. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye." Blaine kissed him once more before Kurt got into his car. Blaine motioned for Kurt to roll his window down so he did and Blaine gave him one more forceful kiss before he drove away. Blaine sulked all the way back to Dalton. He managed to get into his dorm without being caught and very little hassle trying to avoid the night watch crew. He curled up into his blankets and held Kurt's pillow close to his body breathing in his scent as he did the night before.

Kurt got home and took the back door hoping his dad was asleep. He silently climbed the back staircase and entered his room. He sent Blaine a quick 'I'm home. Goodnight' text and changed into Blaine's Dalton sweatshirt and his boxers. Normally he would wear his very nice pajama set, but he liked the way Blaine's sweatshirt smelled. Just like Blaine.

* * *

That Saturday Blaine stayed at Dalton from the day so he could rehearse with the Warblers which meant Kurt had the day to himself. He was sitting in his living room watching Bravo when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it not knowing who it could have been. "Sleep over!" Mercedes declared as Kurt opened the door.

"Hi, girls." Kurt said to Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel.

As soon as Rachel entered the house she noticed Kurt's sweatshirt. "Where did you get a Dalton Academy sweatshirt, Kurt?" She paused. "Is that Blaine's?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine's sweatshirt. "Uh yeah. I was cold last weekend. He had it in his car for me to throw on. I just never gave it back." He told them.

"Then why are you wearing it now?" Tina asked.

"Uh…"

"You like him." Mercedes gasped.

"What? No." Kurt scoffed at his friends.

"Look Kurt, it's okay if you like him." Rachel said. "But as you told all of us Blaine is straight." She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Whatever Rachel." Kurt walked away. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked from the living room.

The girls followed him into the room and sat down on the couch. "Well, since you've been hanging out with Blaine so much and this is the first night you've been free in weeks; we decided that we're sleeping over."

"Thanks for telling me." Kurt said reaching for his phone.

The entire night Kurt was exchanging texts with Blaine while trying to stay in the conversation with his friends. "Who are you texting, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Um, no one." He said quickly setting his phone down. Suddenly his phone started to ring with a phone call from Blaine. Before he could pick it up Rachel grabbed it. "Rachel, give me my phone!"

Rachel answered the call, "Hello Blaine." She said giddily.

"_Um, hi? Who is this?" _Blaine asked from the other side of the phone.

"This is Rachel Berry, Kurt's friend, the one you turned down." She said.

"_Oh, hi Rachel. Is Kurt right there?" _He asked.

"He isn't." She lied.

Kurt lunged at Rachel snatching his phone out of her hands. "Hi." He said into the phone.

"_What was that?"_ Blaine asked.

"She got to my phone first. I'm sorry." Kurt walked out of the room. "Are you done with Warbler practice?"

"_For a few minutes. Just thought I'd call you. They all keep yelling at me for texting you."_ He laughed.

"I haven't been yelled at, but I'm about ready to smack Rachel." Kurt told Blaine. "So you think you guys are ready to compete against us?" He laughed.

"_You're going down, Hummel."_ He paused.

"What?"

"_I was gonna make a comment after that but I decided not to. Not this early in a relationship."_ He explained his silence.

"Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt said. The girls started calling for Kurt from the living room. "B, I've got to go. If I don't go back to movie night with my girls I will never hear the end of it, plus you have to practice. Not that you stand a chance anyway."

"_Funny. But I will let you get back to your girls. See you tomorrow for breakfast?"_

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow. Bye." Kurt hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room with his friends.

"What did Blaine want?" Tina asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if I wanted to get together tomorrow." Kurt calmly explained.

"Mind I come, Kurt?" Rachel asked. "I think if Blaine actually met me he'd change his mind about that date."

"Rachel, you're just not his type." Kurt explained.

"I know you like him and what's not to like. He's cute and can sing." Rachel started.

"And you know nothing about him." Kurt finished. "He could be a horrible person for all you know."

"Well, you're friends with him."

"That doesn't mean anything." Kurt insisted. It had only been one week since he and Blaine became a couple and already he was about to spill the beans. They wanted to keep it a secret from their team members to avoid their judgmental stares about dating the competition. And most definitely from Blaine's parents, the massive homophobes. But Kurt was at his wits end with Rachel gushing about a boy she'd never actually met.

Kurt took out his phone and texted Blaine.

Blaine Anderson:

Sent 9:30 PM

I'm going to burst.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:31 PM

What's wrong?

Blaine Anderson:

Sent 9:32 PM

Rachel is driving me crazy. Going on and on about you.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:33 PM

Why? She doesn't know me.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 9:34 PM

You have no idea how many times I've had to point that out to her. I wish you didn't have Warbler practice tonight.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:35 PM

Me too. I mean it's Saturday. Wes and David think you guys are actually competition.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 9:36 PM

Watch what you say boy. We are pretty good. Rachel's a pain in the ass but the girl can sing.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:37 PM

Not like you.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 9:38 PM

Flattery will get you so far.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:40 PM

If Rachel is bugging you that much just tell her I'm gay.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 9:41 PM

I'm wearing your Dalton sweatshirt they'll put the pieces together. But this is getting tiring. I can't wait until one of us wins regionals and it doesn't have to be a secret anymore.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:42 PM

Me too. The guys aren't really prying me about not being let into my dorm at night. They think I'm just hooking up with some chic. But if it's killing you that much just tell your friends. It's no big deal.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 9:44 PM

Maybe not for your Warblers, but I told you about last year and I'm not going through that.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:45 PM

Then just tell the girls and ask them to keep it quiet. But I've got to get back to practice. I'll text you when I'm done.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 9:46 PM

Okay. Bye.

Kurt Hummel

Received 9:47 PM

Bye.

Kurt set his phone down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him. From what he could tell Rachel was talking and Mercedes and Tina were getting annoyed.

"I'm getting something else to eat. Do you want anything?" Rachel asked standing up. The group shook their heads 'no' and she walked away.

"Guys, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked Mercedes and Tina once they were alone. Both of the girls nodded. "You guys can't say _anything_ this is top secret, but I really can't hold it in any longer."

"Go ahead tell us." Tina said.

"Blaine's gay." He said obviously. The girls looked a tad confused. "I'm wearing his sweatshirt." They still had blank looks on their faces. "Blaine is gay. I'm wearing his Dalton Academy sweatshirt. I'm _always_ with him." Still no reaction. "Blaine and I are…" He paused. "We're dating."

"You're what?!" Rachel screeched from the doorway.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that, but Blaine and I are dating. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Kurt said to Rachel.

"Kurt, remember what happened with Rachel and Jesse? Don't you think that's a possibility?" Tina asked.

"No. Look I know Blaine. He's not going to date me to win at regionals. He doesn't even know what songs we're singing. The only thing about glee that comes up is when we're telling each how badly the other is going to lose." He explained. "I don't know their plan; he doesn't know ours."

"As long as you're happy, Kurt." Mercedes said. "We are _all_ happy. Right Rachel?"

"Of course." Rachel said with a smile. "At least now I know why he didn't want to date me."

"It couldn't have been me telling him about you." Kurt said sarcastically.

* * *

The next morning the girls were asleep in the living room when Kurt left the house to meet Blaine. He left a note saying where he'd gone and to make themselves comfortable until he got back. He was sure his dad wouldn't mind.

Kurt got to their breakfast date the same time as Blaine and they greeted each other with a long kiss in the parking lot.

They walked in and took their seats. They ordered as soon as the waitress came over to them. "So what happened last night? You never told me."

"Well, I told my friends. Which is a huge weight lifted off me. And somehow our dating turned around and centered on Rachel's being single." Kurt told him.

"Do you feel better?" Blaine asked.

"So much." Kurt told him. "So did you guys get all the kinks worked out?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, be warned Mr. Hummel. The Warblers are coming for your New Directions." Blaine laughed.

"If you say so. We're just smoothing out some ruffles. And then we plan on kicking you ass." They both laughed and held each other's hands through the entire meal.

**The Next Chapter Will Have A Time Jump!**

**So did you like it? Did you? Did you? If you did I have a suggestion for you. I suggest for you to review? Favorite? Follow? Maybe even favorite and follow me as an author. Who knows?**


	6. I Love Him

_A/N: So I had this ready on Monday and was super proud of myself and I almost posted it, but I like this better. I hope you all noticed that the rating went from Teen to MATURE with this chapter. So if you're young and shouldn't be reading about sex, you shouldn't be reading Klaine fanfiction because that's really all it is. Porn. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. The damn Andersons return in this one and again I want to shoot them. But there are new characters. One I like and one can be shot with the Andersons. And it keeps getting longer and longer with each chapter. I hope it's just more for you guys to enjoy. So I'm gonna stop talking and let you read. You're welcome in advance._

_PS. Thank you for all of the review and follows. It means so much._

_**Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own any of this stuff it still belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

**Two months later…**

It was the day of regionals. Kurt and Blaine were sharing loving looks towards one another during the last group's performance. Blaine would make faces towards Kurt and Kurt would laugh at him. Kurt was so in love with this boy.

Finally the competition was completely over and all three groups made their way to the stage for awards.

"In third place Aural Intensity!" The announcer yelled in to the microphone.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was smiling ear to ear back at him.

"In second place the Dalton Academy Warblers! Which means the New Directions are going to Nationals!" The New Directions jumped with excitement. The Warblers politely applauded their competition. Kurt looked over at Blaine again. He wasn't smiling as widely this time. Kurt knew he really wanted to win.

The Warblers left the stage followed by Kurt. "Hey." He said. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I mean I wanted to win, of course, but you guys were incredible." He said. "You really deserve it."

"Something good did come out of this today." Kurt said with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked as the New Directions came out of backstage.

"This." Kurt said just before he forcefully pressed his lips against Blaine's. "No more secrets." He said pulling away. Both show choirs stood and stared at the boys kissing in the middle of the hallway.

"What is this?!" David yelled.

"Two months of secrets." Blaine said kissing Kurt again.

"He really wasn't hiding a girl in his room. He was hiding Kurt." Nick said.

Rachel's jaw dropped when she saw Blaine's arms wrap around Kurt's waist pulling him close. Rachel crossed her arms upset that Kurt was actually telling the truth.

"Congratulations, Kurt." Blaine told him. Blaine finally let go of Kurt and looked around at everyone staring that them. "I almost forgot we weren't alone." He chuckled.

"Oops." Kurt smiled. Both groups started to leave the hallway. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and interlaced their fingers together. What neither of them knew was George and Vivian Anderson were standing at the end of the hallway behind them watching the scene unfold.

As the sight of her son kissing another boy Vivian almost collapsed onto the school floor. "This can't be happening. That stupid little faggot is brain washing our son. Turning him gay." She let out.

"We need to hear it from him. And once we do we can send him to that shrink we heard about." George thought aloud. "Put his head back on straight again. He needs to get over this gay shit."

"We are supposed to leave for the week tomorrow, George. We need to bring him home _tonight_. No more staying at Kurt's." Vivian said. "Burt Hummel is such a good man how the hell did he end up with a queer son?" Vivian asked no one.

"Let's go find Blaine." George said taking Vivian's hand and leading her down the hallway following the show choirs. They saw Blaine kiss Kurt on the cheek before the choirs split and went into different rooms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" Jeff yelled as they walked into the room.

Blaine quickly turned around. "Hey, I'm gonna—"

"You're coming home tonight. We're leaving for the week tomorrow; so you're coming home." George told Blaine.

"Alright." Blaine said very confused.

"Are you ready to go?" Vivian asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just want to say goodbye to a friend." Blaine quickly left the room before his parents could stop him. "Kurt!" Blaine ran into the choir room. "Hey, my parents want me home for whatever reason tonight. But they're gonna be gone for the rest of the week. Why don't you come over my house tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Sure." Kurt gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Blaine kissed him again then ran back to his parents. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." George said.

"See you guys on Monday." Blaine waved to his friends.

The ride back to Westerville was completely silent. Blaine could feel the tension between him and his parents. This two hour drive was going to feel like a lifetime. Blaine quietly sat in the backseat wondering why the hell he was going home when he could be making out with Kurt instead.

They pulled into the driveway and all three got out of the car. Blaine headed straight for his room. "Nope, we need to speak with you." George said.

Blaine turned around and headed for the living room. "What's up?" He said sitting down on the couch facing his parents.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" George asked.

"Not particularly." Blaine responded.

"Blaine, honey, you can tell us anything." Vivian said sitting down next to her son.

"Since when?" Blaine asked them.

"I'm hurt. You've always been able to talk to us." Vivian put a hand to her heart.

"Blaine, we just want you to be honest with us." George said sitting down on the coffee table in front of Blaine.

"I am. I _honestly_ have nothing I would like to share with you." Blaine said firmly.

"We know." George said. Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

'_They knew? About him and Kurt? ´_ Blaine thought to himself. "Know what?"

"We want you to tell us." Vivian said.

For a moment Blaine thought that maybe since _he_ was gay they would look at it differently. He took a shot. "I'm gay." He said quietly.

"And no longer allowed to see Kurt." George said.

"What?!" Blaine shot up from his seat. "You can't do that."

"Blaine, we're worried he is a bad influence on you. I mean you're not gay." Vivian said to her son.

"Yeah, because you two know me so well. You barely notice that I haven't stepped foot in this house in over two months."Blaine snapped. Normally he wasn't the guy to yell, especially at his parents, but he had a duty to defend Kurt and himself. "I will see Kurt tomorrow. You can't stop me."

"Watch your mouth boy." George said to Blaine. "I'm still your father."

"Not much of one." Blaine said under his breath.

"What was that?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing. You are leaving tomorrow how are you going to stop me from _seeing_ and _kissing_ and _touching_ and just _being_ with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"We can make sure of things kid." George said sternly.

"Just like you _made sure_ Kurt and I didn't run into each other at sectionals? With a check?" Blaine said to his father.

George finally stood to look his son in the eyes. Unlike when Blaine was a child the look in his eyes was no longer fear when standing up to his father; it was determination. "Exactly."

"Take my car. Pull me out of Dalton. Write another damn check and pay off the entire neighborhood. But there is one thing for sure; you _will not_ keep me from Kurt." Blaine said getting closer to his father's face. "You can't do anything about it."

"But we can." George said. Blaine had heard enough and turned to leave the room. George grabbed hold of Blaine's arm. "Listen boy. You don't want to know what we're going to do if you continue to see Kurt."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Honey, we think it would be best if you saw a therapist about this?" Vivian said in a soothing voice trying to calm the room.

"What? You want to send me to therapy for being _gay_?!" Blaine yelled. "No, not a chance."

"Blaine, this is not you. You are not like that. If you spend a little bit of time talking about it you will be back to normal. You will find a nice girl and fall in love and everything will be perfect." Vivian said.

"No." Blaine said simply.

"It's either therapy or we're pulling you from Dalton and homeschooling you with a tutor that will be on you at all times. You will barely leave this house unless you are with us." George said.

Blaine looked from his father to his mother. They were completely serious. He knew it would be a bad idea to tell them what was going on with him. "How did you find out?" He asked sounding almost calm.

"It doesn't matter." George said.

"Yes, it does." Blaine rebutted.

"We saw you two in the hallway at McKinley right after regionals today." Vivian explained.

"You saw me kiss him?" His parents nodded. "Well, did you see the way I looked at him? The way I held him close? Could you see I'm completely in love with this boy?" Blaine asked. "Because if you had you wouldn't be telling me I can no longer see him. If you truly _loved_ your son you wouldn't be trying to send me to therapy to _fix_ me. There is nothing wrong with me." Blaine said and walked out of the room.

"You will have a therapy appointment on Monday with Dr. Briggs." George hollered at Blaine.

"Whatever!" Blaine said back.

"That damn kid! Mouthing back to me!" George yelled and kicked the end table across the room.

"George, your blood pressure. Please breathe." Vivian said standing and trying to sooth her husband. "What are we going to do about this week? We can't take him with us." She asked.

"We can't do anything this weekend and he can't leave Dalton during the week. But I will call to make sure they pay extra close attention to him and keep him boarded next weekend." He said getting up and leaving the room. Vivian laid back on the couch.

'_How could this happen to us? How could we be given a gay son? What did we do wrong?' _She thought to herself.

The next day Vivian and George had left for eight days so Blaine had the house to himself and he intended on using it. Since it was Saturday Kurt was coming down for dinner and a movie. Blaine had big plans for that night. That Saturday was going to be as special as it could possibly be. He had candles lit and the food in the oven ready for Kurt's arrival. He hadn't told Kurt what happened the night before with his parents because he didn't want him to worry about him. He figured it best to leave him in the dark until Blaine could resolve the situation. Blaine tried to put his parents from his mind while he prepared the house for his and Kurt's date that night.

Around 6:30 Blaine heard Kurt's car pull in the driveway and he ran to the door to welcome Kurt. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer inside the house so he opened the door and walked outside to greet him. He greeted him with a large kiss in the driveway. Kurt had barely made it out of the car before Blaine attached himself to his lips. "Hello." Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine. Blaine pulled away and took Kurt's hand leading him inside. "Wait my bag." Kurt said turning back.

They both walked into the house. Blaine took Kurt's bag to his room while Kurt explored the downstairs area. "You really live well."

"Yeah, well." Blaine said as he walked back down the stairs. "I don't really live here right now." He said. "So dinner will be ready soon."

They cruised right through their dinner and ended up on the couch watching _Moulin Rouge_ entwined in each other. "Oh, this is my favorite song." Kurt said once _Come What May_ began to play. Kurt watched the scene on the screen as Blaine watched Kurt.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you." He said simply like he said it to Kurt every day.

Kurt quickly looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." He lightly kissed Blaine. "Tonight has been perfect."

After that comment Blaine couldn't tell Kurt what had happened with his parents. It would devastate him. Kurt went in for another kiss positioning himself on top of Blaine. Blaine could instantly feel his jeans getting tighter as Kurt's tongue entered his mouth. Blaine's hands untucked Kurt's shirt and started to move across his bare back. Blaine wanted to tear off Kurt's clothes and have his way with him, but he knew how Kurt felt about that right now. Blaine knew he was getting ungodly hard and he could feel Kurt doing the same thing. Kurt was rubbing against him making it very difficult to maintain any level of sanity. Kurt began to kiss down Blaine's neck.

Kurt chuckled a little after noticing what was happening between them. He slid back down between Blaine and the back of the couch wrapping his arm around Blaine's chest holding him tight.

"This is perfect." Blaine said.

"Perfect." Kurt agreed. "Except I can tell that you're not telling me something." Kurt said casually.

'_How could Kurt possibly know that?'_ Blaine thought to himself. "What?"

Kurt sat up to look Blaine in the eyes. "Look Blaine, I know you. You haven't been completely normal tonight. What's going on?"

"Kurt, tonight has been so wonderful I just don't want to bring the mood down." Blaine explained rubbing Kurt's hand with his own. "And what is wrong will completely ruin tonight?"

"Maybe I can help." Kurt suggested.

"Actually, you're kind of the problem." Blaine said quickly regretting his wording as he saw Kurt's hurt look. "That's not what I meant. I just mean _me_ being gay and dating you. Us, _we're_ the problem. My parents found out." He explained himself.

"How? When?" Kurt asked.

"They saw us kissing after regionals last night." Blaine told him. "They told me I'm no longer allowed to see you. And they want to send me to a therapist to try and turn me straight."

Kurt slowly stood up taking a few steps away from the couch. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm not gonna stop seeing you; that's for damn sure. I'm thinking about going to the shrink just to tell stories about gays. Really freak the guy out." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Blaine, this isn't funny." Kurt said.

Blaine sat up and took Kurt's hand pulling him back. "I know. Remember whatever happens it's me and you." He said and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine." Their lips met once more. Blaine's tongue entered Kurt's mouth and Kurt let out a slight moan. After sever minutes of tongues wrestling and hands wondering up and down their bodies Kurt pulled away.

"You never did answer me about what you're gonna do about your parents." Kurt said.

"Because I don't know. I'm tired of secrets but I'm not letting them take me from you." Blaine said plopping down on the couch. "They'll probably make it so I can't leave Dalton on the weekends anymore unless they pick me up. They might take away my car. They're sending me to that fucking therapist to 'un-gayify' me. Make sure that I'm not sneaking off campus after class each day."

"You sneak off campus to see me?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded in agreement. "Blaine Anderson, you know how to make a guy feel special."

"That's my job." He kissed Kurt. "My dad can make anything happen with a few pen strokes, Kurt. I don't what I'm gonna do until I know what they're gonna do. But they are gone for a whole week and I get to spend that with you." He said snuggling up next to Kurt.

"Well, that sounds perfect." Kurt said. "Blaine, it's after one we should probably get to bed." Kurt said looking at his phone. They both went up to Blaine's room and Kurt headed straight for the bathroom to complete his nighttime skin care ritual and put on his pajamas. "I wish I had my own bathroom. Finn is horrible." He said walking back into the bedroom.

Blaine just laughed as he watched Kurt crawl into his bed. Blaine hopped into bed giving Kurt a kiss. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." Kurt kissed him again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and kissed the back of his neck. Within minutes they had both fallen fast asleep.

Early in the morning the doorbell rang and reluctantly Blaine maneuvered out of bed careful to not wake Kurt and headed groggily downstairs to answer the door. "Who is it?" He hollered.

"Mrs. Spencer, dear. Please open up." An elderly woman said back.

Blaine opened the door slowly revealing the old woman standing on his doorstep. "Mrs. Spencer, it's early is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Heavens no, dear. Your parents called me and asked me to check on you this morning before you head off to school." She said.

"Oh." Blaine looked behind him quickly making sure Kurt wasn't coming down the stairs and walked out of the door closing it behind him. "I'm fine."

"Who's car is that, Blaine?" She asked.

"Nick's. He's a friend from school." Blaine said quickly; guessing his parents told her Kurt's name. "He stayed over last night. Talking show choir." He chuckled.

"Alright, dear. Have a wonderful Sunday." She said turning around.

"You as well, Mrs. Spencer." Blaine said quickly moving to help the woman down the stairs.

"Such the gentlemen." She said patting his hand. "Going to make a girl very happy one day." All Blaine could do was smile. He walked her all the way across the street to her front door. "Thank you." She said pinching his cheek.

Blaine quickly ran back to his house and walked inside. Kurt was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Where were you?" He asked heading towards the kitchen.

"A neighbor came checking in on me. She's older so I walked her back to her house." He explained.

"That was nice of you." Kurt said kissing Blaine.

"Well." Blaine smirked.

"What time do you have to head to school?" Kurt asked pulling pans out of the cupboards.

"I should leave by noon or so. Just to be safe with my parents and all." Blaine said to him. "Are you gonna make breakfast?"

"Yes, what would you like?" Blaine opened his mouth to speak. "Other than bacon."

"You know me too well." Blaine smiled.

They ate breakfast then both got ready to leave the house but ended up on top of each other on the couch with their tongues in each other's mouths. Blaine's shirt made it to the floor and Kurt's hair had been completely ruined. Kurt kissed up and down Blaine's abdomen occasionally sucking fiercely on Blaine's nipples. Blaine's hands, somehow, found their way under Kurt's pants holding tightly to his ass. After hours of making out and a movie or two; Kurt realized what time it was. "Blaine. Blaine." He said pulling away. Blaine just went back for another kiss. "Blaine, it's after four. We both have to get out of here." Kurt lowered himself to Blaine's side and wrapped one arm around his chest.

"I wish this could last. That we didn't always have to leave." Blaine said running his hands through Kurt's hair and across his shoulder.

"Me too. But you have to get to school and I can't miss family dinner." Kurt said. Blaine reluctantly rolled off the couch.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked.

Kurt looked around not seeing it anywhere. He sat up and looked behind the couch. He leaned over the couch to pick his shirt up off the floor. Blaine couldn't help himself with Kurt's ass just right there. When Kurt sat back up and looked at Blaine he tossed the shirt off the couch again as Blaine attached himself to his boyfriend.

"You need to show some restraint, Blaine." Kurt laughed into another kiss.

"No." Blaine said coming up for air. "Why should I?"

"Because," Kurt started before Blaine kissed him again. "Because you have to get to school and I have to get home." Kurt said pulling away. "No more." He got up from the couch and threw Blaine's shirt to him. He buttoned his pants back up to prove to Blaine he was done for the day.

They both quickly fixed themselves so they could leave the house not looking as if they had gotten attacked. "We should probably say goodbye in here so my neighbors don't see." Blaine said as they walked towards the door.

Kurt kissed him with force to say 'I love you' but not quite enough to say 'let's go to the bedroom.' Blaine pulled away from the kiss first. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tomorrow? The Lima Bean?" Kurt asked.

"I have that therapy session." Blaine said.

"You're gonna go?" Kurt sounded surprised.

"I told you I'm gonna freak him out a little. Tell him all about our weekend." Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

"Please don't."

"Don't what? Tell him about our weekend or go at all?" Blaine asked.

"Both."

"If I don't go I'll be placed under 24 hour watch. Which means not seeing you. I can't do that." Blaine said.

"Okay, go, but don't talk about this weekend. That's just for you and me." Kurt smiled and kissed him again. Blaine nodded his head. They shared one last forceful kiss before heading out the door. As they walked down the steps Kurt said, "I love you. Bye," very quietly.

"I love you too. See you Tuesday." Blaine said back. They both put their bags into their cars and gave each other one final wave before both pulled out of the driveway.

Across the street Mrs. Spencer was watching the boys leaving the home. As soon as the boys' cars were out of sight he dialed George Anderson's cell phone number. _"Hello?"_ He said on the other end.

"George, this is Amelia Spencer. You told me to call once Blaine left for the week." She said.

"_Mrs. Spencer, he just left?"_

"Yes."

"_It's nearly five o'clock. I wonder why he left so late."_ George thought out loud. _"Was he with anyone?"_

"Yes, he told me a friend named Nick stayed the night. They left at the same time in the same direction." She told him.

"_Alright. Did he say anything else? Could you see the other boy?"_ George was beginning to interrogate the old woman.

"He said they were talking show choir and no, I couldn't describe the other boy to you. They were too far away." She said. "George, may I ask why you have me keeping a close eye on the house and Blaine this week?"

"_No, but thank you for doing this for us."_ George said.

"You're welcome; I just wish I knew why I was doing it." She said.

"_All in good time. Thank you again. We will see you next week."_ George said into the phone before hanging up.

"Why do I do shit for that asshole? I'm just too nice of an old lady." She said aloud as she walked away from the window.

In New York George placed the phone on the nightstand. "Amelia said he was with Nick." He said to his wife.

"Do you think he was lying?" She asked.

"No, I think the day after we tell that damn kid he can't see someone he obeyed us and played video games with a buddy all weekend." He said. Vivian looked at him confused. "Of course I think he's fucking lying, Vivian!" He yelled.

"Well, he's back at Dalton now."

"For now!" He hissed. "Aside from chaining him to his bed; I don't know how to keep him from Kurt. I believe our only option is to home school him." George suggested.

"Is that really best?" Vivian asked.

"What do you have in mind? Let him be queer? Let him fuck men?" He screamed at his wife.

"I don't know! He won't listen to us, George." She yelled back. "He's as suborn as his father!"

"Don't back talk me, Vivian!" He said turning around. George's face had turned a bright red. She could see that vein in his neck that always popped out when he was angry. She knew that this was not going to end well for anyone. "Why don't you just keep your god damn mouth shut and let me handle this." George never yelled at Vivian so the anger in his voice, directed at her, was completely new. She didn't know what to do; so she just sat there and stared at him pacing the hotel room.

After school let out Blaine signed out and headed over to his therapist. He hadn't told Kurt this, but Blaine had seen this man several times growing up. He was a sad kid after he left New York. He was finally called into Dr. Briggs' office and sat down on the couch. "Hello Blaine. It's been a while."

"That it has, doc." Blaine answered while looking around the room to see if anything had changed; nope.

"Your parents said you wanted to talk." Dr. Briggs' said.

"Did they?" Blaine chuckled. "What about?"

"Blaine."

"No, doc, seriously did they tell you? Are you one of them, because I really don't want to be here. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm happy and in love and everything, besides my parents, in my life is perfect." Blaine said.

"Blaine, they just wanted me to talk to about homosexuality." He said looking Blaine in the eye.

"Okay. What do you have to say about homosexuality?"

"Don't get defensive, Blaine."

"That's exactly what I'm going to get." Blaine stood up. "What's wrong with me finding love?"

"Blaine, sit down." Dr. Briggs said standing and leading Blaine back to the couch. "Now why do you believe you're gay?"

"Because I am hopelessly in love with a man named Kurt Hummel." Blaine said without looking the doctor in the eye.

"How do you know you're in love with him? Have you been in love before?"

"No. But this is real. I know it is."

"Blaine, last time I saw you, you were severely depressed. Why?"

"You said it was because I felt my parents didn't care. Because they shipped me off to Dalton." Blaine said. "But I love Dalton now and I'm not depressed anymore."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Briggs looked intently into Blaine's eyes. "Are you sure this _gay _thing isn't just trying to find love wherever you can?"

"Maybe it is, but you know what I don't care because _I_ love _Kurt_." Blaine told the doctor. "And there's nothing you or my parents can do to change that."

"Let's just talk okay? How was your weekend?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"Fine." Blaine replied.

"What did you do?"

"I hung out with Kurt Saturday and Sunday. He slept over; in my bed. With my arms wrapped tightly around him." Blaine felt the need to emphasize where they both slept.

"What did you do?"

A smirk came to Blaine's face. He knew he told Kurt he wouldn't tell the shrink about their weekend, but he just wouldn't share _everything_. "He came over on Saturday and we had dinner. It was nice; I cooked. Normally Kurt likes to do the cooking on date night in." Blaine started. "Then we watched most of _Moulin Rouge_ and during his favorite song, _Come What May_, we said 'I love you' to each other."

"Sounds nice." Dr. Briggs said through his teeth knowing he was going to have to regain Blaine's trust after two years of not seeing him. "Did you fall asleep after that?"

"Well, sort of, we were cuddling on the couch together and started to kiss." Blaine could see Dr. Briggs face tense up. He knew he was beginning to get extremely uncomfortable. "It got extremely intense very quickly. I was so ha—"

"Alright, Blaine." Dr. Briggs cut in. "After the kissing."

"I told him about my asshole parents and then we started kissing again and I'm not gonna name names but there was moaning and touch—"

"Is that all you did all weekend?"

"No, we talked and ate and watched movies. But yesterday morning I could have thrown him down on the dining room table." Blaine paused noticing the disgusted look on Dr. Briggs face. "Do you want to see a picture of him?" Blaine got out his phone and went through is photos to find the best one of Kurt. All of them were good because they were of Kurt, but it had to be perfect. He found the one they had taken together in Kurt's backyard. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and he was kissing his neck while Kurt just smiled that smile Blaine loved so much. "Isn't he adorable?" Blaine had a huge smile on his face.

"He's a good looking young man." The doctor replied.

"Yeah." Blaine gushed. "And he's all mine." He put his phone back into his pocket.

"How did you meet Kurt?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"We met when we were kids on Broadway. In two different shows, but we sang together in Broadway Kids; the singing group." Blaine explained. "Then his mom died and they moved out here. Then my dad got transferred and we moved out here. Then we both sighed up for glee club at different schools. Then we ran into each other at the sectionals competition a couple months ago." He continued. "About three weeks after that I realized I'm gayer than the rainbow and I really liked Kurt. So we started dating." Blaine finished with a satisfied look on his face.

After a several more minutes of Blaine gushing about how amazing Kurt is and how much he really loves him the session was over. "Already?" Blaine said. "I was just getting started. None of my friends want to know how much I love him. They're all jealous because I found someone."

"It was nice seeing you again, Blaine. Same time next week."

"It was a nice chatting with you." Blaine said walking out the door. He got to his car before pulling out his phone to call Kurt. "Hey."

"_How did your session go?"_ Kurt asked.

"I don't think he liked the idea of us being together." Blaine laughed. "I pretty much just told him how much I love you and told him every little detail about you. I showed him that picture that's your background on your phone. Because that one is my favorite." Blaine went on. "Dr. Briggs didn't like it though. I don't know how you look adorable in it."

Blaine couldn't see him but Kurt was blushing fiercely at Blaine's words. Clearly he loved him more than he knew. "You didn't tell him about our weekend did you?"

"I told him we hung out." Blaine said.

"_Good."_

"I might have gone into a little detail. Nothing too specific, mostly."

"_What did you say?"  
_

"I _started_ to tell him about the fact your couldn't keep your tongue in your mouth, but he cut me off."

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt yelled into the phone.

"What? I didn't give him the details."

"_I asked you not to say anything. I don't want people to know about that stuff. That's between me and you." _Kurt was madder than Blaine had ever seen or heard him.

"But I didn't say anything. I know it's between you and me." Blaine retorted. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with all of this." Blaine stated.

"_I'm frustrated too, Blaine. I keep thinking to myself that one day I'm just not gonna be able to see you anymore and that breaks my heart."_ Kurt said his voice cracking.

"I wish I could come see you." Blaine said as he got into his car.

"_Could I come to Dalton tonight?"_ Kurt asked hopefully.

"No, they've locked me down. Only allowed out to go to therapy." Blaine explained. "This week is going to kill me, Kurt."

"_Me too."_ Kurt said sadly. _"Then Friday?"_

"Yup." Blaine said as he pulled into Dalton. "I just got back and I have Warbler practice."

"_Warbler practice?"_Kurt asked.

"Yes, we do other shows besides competition, Kurt." Blaine said.

"_Alright. Call me after."_

"Of course."

"_I love you, B."_ Kurt said.

"I love you too." Blaine said and hung up the phone.

Kurt sulked back into the living room with his dad and Carole. "What's wrong sweetie?" Carole asked.

"Blaine." Kurt said. "I'm not gonna see him until Friday night."

"Why not?" Burt asked.

"His parents found out about us dating and freaked out over having a gay son. Put him on lock down at Dalton." Kurt explained simply. Forgetting that he had never told his dad Blaine's parents didn't know about them.

"They didn't know?" Burt asked.

"Oh yeah. No, the day after we kissed Blaine went home and heard his parents arguing over him seeing me. Saying that I was going to corrupt him and turn him gay." Kurt started. "So we kept it a secret. Then after regionals they saw us kissing and holding hands in the hallway."

"They're homophobes?" Burt asked.

"Pretty much. Now they're sending him to therapy to try to head shrink the gay out of him and put him on lock down at Dalton. Even had a neighbor lady check up on us yesterday morning. Making sure nothing _gay_ was going on." Kurt said.

Burt instantly stood up. Now he didn't like thinking about his little boy growing up and having an adult relationship with _anyone_. But he was glad Blaine was the first boyfriend. Blaine was a good kid and didn't deserve any of this. "I'm gonna go—"

"Don't worry about it dad. They're in New York until next Monday." Kurt said calmly.

"Oh." Burt said sitting back down.

"Honey, what is he gonna do?" Carole asked.

"He went to his therapy session today. And now he's just obeying Dalton's rules, I guess. I just don't know." Kurt answered. "He said that no matter what he won't give up without a fight though."

"Good." Burt said firmly.

"Let us know if we can do anything to help." Carole told Kurt.

"I will." He said. "I just want to see him right now." He said.

"Young love." Carole sighed.

"Love?" Burt perked up.

Kurt turned his head quickly to look at his father. The smile on Kurt's face, despite the current situation, screamed 'love' to him. He knew that his little boy was becoming a man and falling madly in love with this other boy. As a father Burt never wants to see his sweet and caring little boy hurt. "You really love him." Burt said.

"I do." Kurt replied.

"Good." His father said looking him straight in the eye.

Blaine got back to dorm and just lied on his bed. He looked at his phone and saw he had a couple of missed texts. They weren't from Kurt so he ignored them and called his boyfriend. "Hey." He said into the phone when he heard Kurt answer.

"Hi." Kurt said back. "Question, do you have Skype?"

"Yeah. Oh, good idea." They both quickly logged on and Blaine called Kurt, "Much better now I can see you." Blaine said smiling.

"So much better. I can see your smile." Kurt said as Blaine blushed slightly. "How was Warbler practice?"

"Fine. We're performing at a nursing home next week." Blaine said moving out of the frame.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked just before Blaine showed up again with a guitar.

"To get this."

"You play guitar. Why did I not know that?"

"I don't know." He began to strum the guitar. "Something about you I don't know."

"Um, I play piano."

"I knew that. You started back in New York." Blaine chuckled.

"That's right." He paused. "I dressed up like Lady Gaga for a week at school."

Blaine stopped playing and laughed. "You're joking?"

"I'm not. All the girls from glee did and me and Finn." He chuckled.

"Finn, dressed as Lady Gaga?" Blaine was shocked.

"Yeah. It was pretty hilarious." Kurt laughed. Kurt laid down on his pillow and placed his laptop so he could still see Blaine. "You're turn."

"Um, I've been a lot more therapy than you know about." Blaine admitted.

"What?" Kurt asked sounding very surprised.

"After we moved here I, apparently, became severely depressed and my parents wanted get me out of it. I was like 14." Blaine explained. "I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Kurt asking very concerned.

"Yes, as long as I'm with you I will always be fine." Blaine smiled. "I so wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too."

"Would it be weird to kiss the computer screen?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, very." Kurt chuckled while Blaine kissed it anyway. "You're such a dork." Kurt laughed.

Blaine pulled away. "I prefer your lips."

"Funny, I prefer yours."

"We are meant to be." Blaine laughed.

The boys sat talking for three hours before Kurt slowly started to fade to sleep as Blaine played the guitar. "I love you." Kurt mumbled just before he drifted off.

"I love you too." Blaine said knowing that he was asleep but he had to say it. He continued to play for a few more minutes making sure Kurt was completely asleep before he turned off the call and closed his laptop.

That week was beginning to drag for both boys. Going to school, glee club rehearsal and going home was becoming tedious. Their Skype dates were nice, but they wanted to feel each other again. Blaine just wanted to hold Kurt while they lied in bed together. He wanted to breathe in his scent again. Kurt's scent was beginning to wear off of his pillow case. And Blaine's sweatshirt no longer smelled of his cologne. Blaine was convinced he was going through 'boyfriend withdrawals' that week. The only thing that got them through the week was knowing that they were going to see each other that Friday.

Finally it was the weekend. Blaine knew that his parents had called in some favors with the school and to ensure he didn't leave. The only thing they didn't account for was the fact that most of the school leaves on Friday and no one can really keep track of who stays and who goes until Saturday morning. So he hurried to his car and got out of Dalton and back to his house as fast as he could knowing Kurt was gonna be there shortly.

He got home and changed out of his Dalton blazer and put all of his pants into the wash. It had been long enough without a good wash of his clothes. He put some jeans and a striped t-shirt on and heard Kurt's car pull up.

He could see Kurt hurry to the door and he just walked in. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled playfully.

Blaine almost attacked him pinning him against the door letting his tongue run wild in Kurt's mouth. Kurt hands quickly gripped the hem of Blaine's shirt urging it to come off. Finally Blaine needed air from the kiss and Kurt ripped his shirt from his body.

Kurt loved running his hands across Blaine's bare back. He caressed each muscle and just held onto him tightly. "I love you so much." Blaine said gasping for air.

Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's pecks and rubbed against them before rushing in for another kiss. Kurt finally pulled away. "Hello. How was your week?" He asked with a smirk.

"Lonely." Blaine said kissing Kurt lightly.

"I can see that." Kurt laughed. "Is there dinner or?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I didn't really plan a lot this weekend." Blaine admitted. "But I'm sure there's something one of us can whip up." He said picking up his shirt.

"Or." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and pulling him upstairs.

"Are you sure." Blaine asked grabbing Kurt's bag.

"I've been planning this weekend all week." Kurt said as they entered Blaine's room. Blaine threw the bag on the floor next to bed as Kurt attached himself to Blaine.

Kurt pulled away and Blaine tore his shirt from his porcelain body. Kurt sat down on the bed and pulled Blaine down for another deep kiss. Kurt slid back to the headboard as Blaine crawled up to him on the bed. "You're completely sure?"

"I need you, Blaine." Kurt said pulling him in for an intense kiss.

"Alright." Blaine laid his body on top of Kurt's gasping at the friction between their touching cocks through their jeans. Even through the thick fabric Blaine had never felt anything so intense. He moaned into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine pulled away and started to take Kurt's pants off of him. As he did he placed light kissed all over Kurt's body. He finally removed the jeans and boxers from Kurt revealing his hard cock. After Kurt's pants his the floor Blaine went in and began to kiss around the base of Kurt's dick.

He looked up for just a moment to see Kurt's face; his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. _'God he's gorgeous.'_ Blaine thought to himself. He moved back to kiss Kurt. "You're really sure about this? I don't want to do—"

"Blaine, I'm sure." Kurt said bringing him back in for a kiss. "Pants." Kurt said in between kisses.

Blaine was slightly confused until he felt Kurt trying to take his pants from his body. Blaine stood quickly to remove his jeans before lying back on top of Kurt.

As Blaine kissed Kurt's body and sucked his nipples fiercely; Kurt attempted to get into his bag to find the supplies he had bought. He wasn't able to find them because Blaine kept sucking his nipples.

Finally Kurt pulled out the lubricant and set it on the bedside table with a click. Blaine glanced over and reached for the drawer of his night stand pulling out a box of condoms.

"Blaine, please." Kurt said.

He didn't need any more words. He could see Kurt's face and he was ready. He knew that this was right. They were together and in love.

Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. He moved away from Kurt's body giving him one last kiss. He spread Kurt's legs are far as he dared. Blaine squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and warmed it up before coating his fingers.

He started to slide one finger inside of Kurt and Kurt yelled in pleasure. "More." Kurt said faintly. Blaine slid one more finger in and began to move his fingers like scissors to open up his boyfriend. Kurt's face looked like he was in pain, but also like he just wanted Blaine inside of him. Blaine slid a forth finger into him and started to move them to find Kurt's prostate. When he did Kurt screamed.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and whipped them off on the bed before opening the condom and sliding it onto his cock. He coated his dick with lube and positioned himself above Kurt with his cock placed gently at Kurt's entrance.

"Now." Kurt whined. Blaine obeyed and gently started to slide into Kurt. Kurt winced at the pain at first. Blaine saw this and stopped. "More please, more, Blaine." Kurt pleaded. Blaine slid in more.

Finally Blaine was all the way inside of Kurt. "Move!" Kurt demanded. Blaine kissed Kurt with force before he began to thrust in and out of him. Blaine held Kurt's hands down on the bed not allowing his to move and he thrust faster and harder hitting Kurt's prostate each time. "God yes, Blaine!" Kurt let out. "I'm…so…close." He said in between the kisses Blaine was giving.

With a few final thrusts Kurt came followed quickly by Blaine. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and kissed him twice. Blaine gently pulled out and rolled over so he was lying next to him.

Kurt rolled so he could cuddle into Blaine's side and wrap his arm around his torso. "That was…" Blaine trailed off.

"Perfect." Kurt said simply. They lied in bed for an hour until Kurt heard Blaine's stomach growl at him.

"Now about that dinner." Kurt laughed.

"If you want to right this second I can go make us dinner." Blaine said.

"I'm starving and clearly you are too." Kurt told him. "But a shower would be nice too."

"Do you think I'm dirty?" Blaine smirked.

"No, but I am." Kurt said looking down at his stomach. "So I will shower and you will make dinner." He said kissing Blaine and heading off to Blaine's bathroom.

Blaine put his boxers on and went downstairs to make some pasta for the two of them. It only took Kurt a few minutes to shower before he was downstairs correcting Blaine as he cooked. "If I'm doing it wrong come here and show me how to do it correctly." Blaine said.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and put his arms around his waist. He led Blaine to the pantry with the spices and told him which ones to use and they walked back to the stove. "This is so not working, Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"Alright. I will sit and watch you cook our dinner incorrectly." Kurt sat down on the island stool and he winced as pain went through his body.

Blaine noticed the painful look on Kurt's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore that's all." Kurt explained.

"Alright, we'll sit in the living room to ear. And you didn't complain about dinner last weekend." Blaine said to him.

"I didn't watch you make it." Kurt said. After a few minutes they had pasta sitting in front of them. "It's pretty good even though it was made wrong." Kurt laughed.

Blaine pulled the plate away from him. "Fine."

"Hey! I said it was good." Kurt said reaching for the plate.

Over the next two days Kurt and Blaine grew closer together as one. Saturday afternoon while the two of them were having sex Blaine's phone started going off. "Touch it and I will kill you." Kurt told him.

Blaine only glanced at his phone and saw that it said 'Dad Calling'. "I have to. My dad."

"Your parents now! Blaine, just call back." Kurt pleaded with him. Before Blaine reached for his phone and Kurt swatted it across the room.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, if you go for that phone I am leaving." Kurt scolded.

Blaine took one look at Kurt and completely forgot about his parents. He went back and focused on thrusting in and out of Kurt until the both of them came hard. After several minutes catching their breath and cuddling on the bed Blaine decided it was time to call his parents back. "Dad?"

"_Why the hell didn't you answer the phone?" _His dad yelled into the phone.

"I was in the shower. Sorry." Blaine answered.

"_Mrs. Spencer said she saw your car at the house. You are supposed to be at Dalton!"_ He scolded.

"Yeah, I needed some clothes. I'm headed back to Dalton now." Blaine lied.

"_Good. Stay there."_

"Will do." Blaine hung up the phone. "Mrs. Spencer told my parents I was home." He told Kurt.

"You in trouble?" Kurt asked.

"Not any more than I was a week ago." Blaine said crawling back into bed with Kurt. "I don't really care. This weekend has been amazing. But I should leave early tomorrow morning. Just to be sure no one sees me." Blaine stroked Kurt's arm that laid on his chest.

"You gonna be able to escape next weekend?" Kurt asked clutching onto Blaine.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "This just got a whole lot harder, but we will be together no matter what. I promise."

Kurt pulled the comforter over the top of them and held Blaine a little bit tighter. He didn't want to let go. At this point Kurt wasn't entirely sure that he would get to see Blaine again. This scared him; he had never felt his way and now he didn't want to let it go.

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up in each other's arms watching movies. "I really don't want to leave this position." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Me either." Blaine said burying his face into Kurt's hair. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back as they lied there. It was all so perfect. No fear or shame just love. Their legs entwined under the blanket and arms wrapped tightly around each other nothing could ruin this.

"What's for dinner tonight, hot shot?" Kurt asked kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Hadn't thought about it." Blaine told him. "You want to go out?"

"Out? Around Westerville?With people who know your parents?" Kurt asked.

"We don't have to stay in Westerville. And not a ton of people actually _like_ my parents, Kurt." Blaine said to him. "Yes?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course." Kurt agreed kissing him. "But I have to shower first." He said but didn't move.

"You know what we need?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"A place we can go and be alone all the time." Blaine answered.

"You can barely get off campus." Kurt chuckled.

"I mean when I can. My parents come back on Monday. Unfortunately, they don't go away every weekend." Blaine said. "And your dad has made it very clear I'm not allowed anywhere near your bedroom."

"What about Dalton?" Kurt laughed.

"Are you kidding? Trying to sneak you in and out of there right now would be suicide." Blaine said.

"I _was_ kidding. Too bad neither of us can actually get a place for ourselves." Kurt said snuggling back down into Blaine.

"The back seat of my car!" Blaine spat out.

"Not a chance." Kurt said with a chuckle. "My dad goes out of town to Washington a lot. There will be times that you can come up to Lima." Kurt could hear Blaine's stomach begin to growl at him. "Okay, I will get up and around." He said. "You're starving." Kurt attempted to get up from the bed but Blaine pulled him back down.

"No."

"Blaine." He squealed. "Come on you're starving. I can hear it."

"Fine. Fine." Blaine said letting go of Kurt.

"I'll be ready in a half hour. Get up." Kurt said standing up off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

They went to a little Italian restaurant at the edge of town. "This is so nice, Blaine. I'm glad we went out instead of staying at your house."

"Question, does your dad know you're staying with me this weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Not this weekend. He knew last weekend." Kurt told him.

"Sneaking around with a boy, Hummel?" Blaine joked.

"Be quiet."

"Shit!" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt looked around the restaurant.

"It's Mrs. Spencer. The one that was checking up on us then checking in with my parents." Blaine attempted to hide from her, but failed.

"Blaine." She said with a wave. "It this your friend Nick?" She asked with a grin.

"No." Blaine told her.

"You know I'm checking in with your dad." She said.

"Yeah."

"Do you know why?" She asked.

"Because he's trying to keep me away from my boyfriend." Blaine said without hesitation.

"This him?" She asked looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine worried. "Don't. What I know that my parents don't is Mrs. Spencer's son, Jackson, is gay." Blaine explained. Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"I won't tell a soul." She said. "You two have a nice night. Let me know if I can help you out, Blaine. It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

"You too, Mrs. Spencer." Kurt replied.

"We'll let you know." Blaine said. "Wait, actually could you just not tell my parents about this?"

"I'll start to lie to them. Because I like you." She said pinching his cheek and walking away.

"She seems nice. And not at all like your parents." Kurt said beginning to eat again.

"You know. Her son is coming back into town with his husband to take her on her yearly vacation. Normally I house sit while she's gone." Blaine said as the waitress set the check down. "We might be able to sneak in the back door without my parents knowing. Of course you'd have to pick me up from Dalton, but still." Blaine put his debit card into the check and handed it back.

"Blaine Anderson, you are gonna get _so_ lucky tonight." Kurt said with a cheeky smirk.

* * *

**I will say it again YOU'RE WELCOME! But I have nothing witting to say this time so please review? Follow? Favorite? Recommend to friends?**

_Just out of curiosity. If you actually read what I write before and after the story leave a ;) in a review. Just wondering how many people actually do because I don't._


	7. They Don't Know About Us

_A/N: So my one time only of getting this updated in under a week streak has ended. Sadly. But I finally finished chapter 7 for you all. It's starting to get a little more angsty. I'm really nervous about letting you read this chapter. But I'm putting on my big girl pants and posting it anyway. Since I completely know where I'm going with it I have a feeling by the end you all are going to hate me as much as I hate the Andersons'. But here you are chapter 7. I'm so nervous my stomach is doing somersaults._

_**Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own Glee or any of the characters. They still belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**_

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up lying on top of Blaine completely naked. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend and just smiled. He couldn't believe after all those years of hiding who he was and being bullied endlessly; that he would be lying in bed with a wonderful man completely in love and loved in return.

He laid his head back on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. He only slept for twenty more minutes before he gently slid out of the bed, threw on his boxers and headed downstairs.

He'd been to Blaine's house before and had been there all weekend, but he'd never explored. As he walked around the house he stared at the pictures. Blaine in his 'Gavroche' costume from _Les Miserable_ and him singing with Broadway Kids.

There were no photos of the entire family though. There was only a few of George and Vivian and one or two Cooper. The home was so neat and high-end that Kurt was starting to feel almost out of place walking around in only his boxers.

He went back to Blaine's room and threw on his t-shirt and a pair of Blaine's pajama bottoms before he headed for the kitchen.

Kurt looked around the kitchen to find ingredients for the perfect Sunday morning breakfast. He pulled out stuff for pancakes and began to mix the ingredients together.

Breakfast was almost ready and Blaine woke up to the smell of bacon. He quickly put on some clothes and headed downstairs. He stood in the doorway silently for a minute just watching Kurt cook.

He loved this. He loved being with Kurt; even if there wasn't any sex or watching Kurt cook. Just being with him made Blaine the happiest guy in the world. "You're spoiling me." He said finally walking into the room.

"I have to." Kurt replied. "This could be the last time we see each other for a little while." He said walking over to kiss Blaine. "It's almost done."

"I'll get the plates." Blaine went over to the cupboard and took two plates and two glasses out. He poured them both some orange juice and placed it on the island. "This is nice." He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Perfect." Kurt said taking the bacon out of the pan. "Food's done." He served them both and walked around to sit down. As soon as he hit the stool he jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

"Still sore from last, well yesterday." He chuckled and sat slowly back on the stool.

"You're in pain." Blaine said looking guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Blaine, I started it. All three times." He smiled and kissed him. "And it was amazing. No reason to be sorry." Kurt kissed him.

"I love you." Blaine said kissing him again. "When do you have to leave?" He asked his mood immediately dropping.

"In a little while. We still have time." Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's thigh.

"This blows." Blaine said picking at his bacon. "It was easier when we were sneaking around."

"I know."

Blaine pushed their food away and took Kurt's hand. He led him to the living room couch and lied down. Blaine reached out for Kurt to join him. Kurt crawled in next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around his body.

They both simply laid on the couch. Neither said a word; they were content in each other's embrace. It was completely silent, except the light breaths being taken, for an hour and a half.

"We should probably get around to leave." Blaine said quietly.

"Ten more minutes." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. Before he started sucking on Blaine's neck.

"Now? Really, Kurt?" Blaine said.

"I don't know when I'm going to see you next. I need something to tide me over." Kurt said moving up to his lips quickly attaching himself to Blaine.

"You sure you're up for this?" Blaine asked gripping at Kurt's shirt.

Kurt got up without answering. "Don't move." He said and ran upstairs. He ran to Blaine's room to get the condoms and lube and ran back down.

"Right here?" Blaine asked and pointed to the couch.

Kurt set the supplies down on the coffee table, took off his shirt and climbed back on top of Blaine. "Mm-hmm." Kurt's legs went to straddle Blaine and they both sat up. Blaine quickly took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

Blaine could feel Kurt's cock getting hard underneath his pajama bottoms. Blaine started pulling the cotton bottoms over Kurt's ass.

Kurt stood up off the couch and Blaine turned to face him. Blaine slid the pants the rest of the way off his boyfriend's body. He stared for just a moment before he took Kurt's hips and began to kiss his torso and around his cock.

Kurt's hands ran through Blaine's loose curls. He cupped Blaine's face and bent over to kiss him.

Kurt walked away from Blaine to make sure all of the curtains were closed. He turned around to see Blaine had removed his pants and was sitting on the couch. Kurt walked back over to his naked boyfriend. He climbed onto the couch straddling Blaine and gripping the back of the couch tightly.

His tongue quickly invaded Blaine's mouth as he moved up and down against his cock. Kurt reached behind him to grab the condoms and lube. Kurt unwrapped a condom and gently slid it over Blaine dick. Kurt coated it with lube and started to rise over Blaine. "You don't want me to?" Blaine asked.

Kurt only shook his head. With his lips attached to Blaine's; Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine's cock. He stopped every couple of seconds because of the soreness of the area, but when he did scream it was out of pure pleasure.

Blaine loved the way it felt to have Kurt wrapped tightly around his dick.

Kurt began to rise and fall on Blaine's cock. He loved the friction he got with his dick against Blaine's chest. Every time he let Blaine's dick get all the way inside he hit his prostate.

Kurt was beginning to feel a burning sensation in his thighs as he rode Blaine. As Blaine moaned, Kurt would let out slight screams as he hit just the right spot. After only a few minutes Kurt had hit the edge and was coming over Blaine's chest. Just a second after Blaine hit his point. Kurt slowly climbed off of Blaine. Blaine laid down on the couch and pulled Kurt with him.

They lied tangled together on the couch. Kurt was almost asleep when they both heard a knock at the door. "Blaine, dear, it's Mrs. Spencer." They heard from outside.

Both boys jumped from their position and quickly got dressed and took care of the condoms and lubricant. "Blaine." Kurt said tossing a rag at Blaine to try to clean off his chest just a little. Blaine opened the door. "Mrs. Spencer. What are you doing here?"

"Are you still in your pajamas, Blaine? It is after noon." She said.

"Yeah, we've just been watching movies on the couch all morning." Blaine said sounding nervous.

"I'm old not stupid, Blaine." She said to him. "Are you going to let me in? Or is Kurt—"

"Come on in." Blaine stepped aside to let the woman in. Kurt came back down from upstairs.

"Hello, deary." Mrs. Spencer said. "You're not dressed either."

"Um, no. Been watching movies."

"Blaine." She looked at him.

"She's old not stupid, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked her.

"No, sweetheart, but I just want to let you know that your parents are coming home a day early so get your ass out of the house in the next thirty minutes. And I'm leaving for vacation in a week and a half and will need you to house sit." She told them.

"No problem." Blaine answered.

"Here is the key." She said handing him a house key. "No parties. Check in just to water the plants. I won't let your parents know that I'm having you do it." She said. She motioned for Blaine to get closer to her so she could whisper. "He can come too." She whispered into Blaine's ear as she motioned to Kurt. At first Kurt thought it was something bad, but then he saw a smile come to Blaine's face.

"Thanks." Blaine said giving her a hug. "And thanks for the heads up about my parents."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and head out you two." She said leaving the house.

"So a week and a half?" Kurt said. "That's how long we have to wait."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him in tightly. "Too long."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before we have to get out of here." Kurt said running upstairs followed closely by Blaine. Kurt stripped down and climbed in the shower as Blaine tried to enter behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Need a shower too." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I love you and I love our time together, but the shower is me time." Kurt said crossing him arms.

"But it could be _we_ time."

"No, out." Kurt said. As Kurt tried to push him out of the shower Blaine attached himself to Kurt's neck. "Blaine, we have less than 30 minutes to get out of this house. We have to shower and clean; now out!" Blaine removed himself from Kurt and began to pout. "Resorting to this, Blaine?"

"Fine. I will leave. But you're missing out, Hummel!" Blaine said stepping out the shower.

"I'll live. Go clean the kitchen."

Blaine reluctantly went downstairs to clean the kitchen while Kurt finished getting around. Blaine quickly did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. He fixed the couch after their activities on it that morning.

"We have 10 minutes!" Kurt shouted as he walked down the stairs.

"Just enough time." Blaine said coming up behind him attacking his neck with his lips.

"B-b-b-b-b-Blaine please not now." Kurt moaned as he let Blaine naw on his neck. "B, we have to get out of here."

"Come on." Blaine said as he moved to Kurt's ear. "We still have a few minutes."

"St-st-st-stop." Kurt felt his knees getting weaker and weaker as Blaine continued to chew on his ear. He wasn't going to make it much longer before he completely gave into Blaine.

"I know you're loving this."

Kurt quickly pulled away with what little control he had left of his body. "We leave now and we can have some fun. What time is curfew?"

"On Sunday the doors lock at 10." Blaine said.

"Well, we can park your car at Dalton and you can come to Lima with me."

"That's a lot of driving, Kurt." Blaine said sounding disappointed. "And I think it might be easier if…" Blaine trailed off.

"Probably." He put his arms around Blaine's neck and just breathed in his scent. "No, it won't be easy either way. Let's go get lunch. Neither of us have eaten."

"Alright." Blaine said sadly. He didn't want to let Kurt go. He didn't want to go back to Dalton. He wanted to run away and never come back to his parents or his therapist. None of it. He just wanted to be with Kurt always. "I love you so much." He said into Kurt's neck.

"I love you too." After a few more seconds of standing holding each other for dear life Kurt pulled away slightly. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, that little café we met at a couple weeks ago?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt smiled. "I'll follow you." Kurt kissed him. Blaine grabbed both of their bags and they walked outside to their cars.

They drove the little café they went to the morning after Blaine found out about his parents at the edge of Westerville. Blaine pulled into an alley behind the restaurant and Kurt followed. "Blaine, what the hell?" He asked as they both got out of their cars.

"Come here." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car.

"Blaine, I'm honestly hungry. I don't have time for this." Kurt said as Blaine opened the back door. "I might have a few minutes." Kurt smiled as he climbed in sitting next to Blaine. Kurt quickly shut the door and began to kiss Blaine.

Blaine's hand moved across Kurt's cock as he started to harden at his touch. Blaine moved so he was straddling Kurt. As things started heating up Kurt started to push Blaine off of him and into the left door. He settled in between Blaine's legs and put his hands on the window to keep himself up as he kissed Blaine with more than just passion. Blaine had unbuttoned Kurt's pants without protest and was caressing his ass. Blaine started to rise from his position moving Kurt towards the other side of the car against the door. As Kurt moved Blaine pulled his pants down a little more.

Blaine attached himself to Kurt's neck and began to bite the spot that drove Kurt crazy. "B-b-Blaine." Kurt let out.

"Mm-hmm?" He moaned into Kurt's neck.

"We're in-n-n-n your car." He was barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yes, we are." Blaine said coming up for air. "But no one is around. No one comes out here. And they aren't going to come in some creepy alley." Blaine went back to nawing on Kurt's neck. Blaine started to slowly back away still kissing Kurt every few seconds. He bent over and started to kiss gently around the base of Kurt's exposed hard cock.

"Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt gasped as Blaine ran his tongue the length of his dick. As Kurt sat on the car seat trying not to scream Blaine let his cock sink deep into his mouth. Kurt quickly grabbed onto the driver's seat and Blaine's shoulder as he began to rise and fall on Kurt's cock. "Blaine." Kurt yelped. Kurt dug his finger nails into Blaine's shoulder holding on for dear life as Blaine sucked on his dick.

It didn't take long for Blaine to push Kurt over the edge and he started to come down his throat. Kurt collapsed letting go of Blaine and the driver's seat. Blaine propped himself up and kissed Kurt. "You drive me crazy, Blaine Anderson."

"Hungry?" Blaine said sitting back placing his hand on the door handle.

"Give me one second, Blaine." Kurt finished putting his pants back onto his body before he started towards Blaine. "Come here."

"Kurt, I'm _really_ hungry." Blaine said with a cheeky smile on his face. He opened the door and started to get out of the car.

"I don't think so." Kurt grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the car.

"You said we've never have this much fun in the back of my car." Blaine said kissing Kurt.

"That was before I knew it was going to be almost two weeks before I get to touch you and be with you again."

"Kurt, as much as I would _love_ to do this right here in public, we both have somewhere to be and you have a two hour drive home." He opened the door back up. "Come on. Let's get some food." He offered his hand to Kurt as he got out of the car.

As they ate their lunch Kurt kept his leg entwined with Blaine's under the table as Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's thigh.

After they both had finished eating they went back to the alley where they had left their vehicles to say 'goodbye'.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and held him as tightly as he possible could. "This just isn't fair." He said softly.

"Life's a bitch." Blaine said. "I will call every day after school and before Warbler practice and we will Skype every night before bed."

Just as they started to pull away Blaine's phone began to ring. 'Mom Calling' appeared on the screen. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Hello?" He answered as Kurt stepped back letting go of Blaine.

"_Are you at school?"_ His mother asked him.

"Yes. I have been all weekend."

"_Don't forget about your appointment tomorrow. And your father and I want you home this weekend."_ She stated.

"Alright. Look, mom, Wes and David are in my dorm and we're playing video games. Can I call you back?" Blaine asked.

"_Alright. I will talk to you later. I love you."_ His mother said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Bye." He hung up the phone. "I have to be home this weekend. I probably won't be left alone all weekend. I liked it better when they didn't acknowledge my existence." Blaine stated.

Kurt looked at his phone and noticed it was almost 4 o'clock. "I have to get home."

"No." Blaine pulled Kurt back up against his body.

"My dad's gonna get suspicious and call Mercedes if I don't head home." Kurt said fighting back tears.

"Alright." Blaine pulled away slightly looking Kurt straight in the eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt leaned in for a kiss and Blaine pushed their lips together forcefully. They broke the connection. "I don't want to leave." Kurt said letting the first tear fall.

Blaine quickly wiped away Kurt's tears and held him close. "I wish we didn't have to leave this position."

Kurt pulled away. "This weekend was perfect." He kissed Blaine. "Just perfect."

"Okay, we should probably get going." Blaine said walking Kurt to his car door. "Drive carefully." Blaine said opening the door for Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt kissed him passionately. "A week and a half." Kurt sighed.

"I'll even plan dinner." Blaine smiled. Blaine gave him one last peck on the lips before Kurt climbed into his car.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine smiled as Kurt drove away. He couldn't help but feel empty without Kurt standing next to him. Blaine had never gone through a tough break-up, but if it felt anything like this he thought he'd never recover. It hadn't even been five minutes and Blaine missed the way Kurt felt against his bare skin. He missed running his hands across Kurt's naked body. He missed his lips. He missed that smile Kurt hated. He missed those beautiful blue eyes looking into his own. He just missed everything about Kurt. He wanted to get in his car and follow Kurt back to Lima, but he headed towards Dalton instead.

**Lima, Ohio**

Kurt pulled into the driveway a few minutes passed six o'clock. He slowly walked to the front door and went inside. "Welcome home, buddy!" His dad yelled from the living room.

"Hey dad."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Upset you had to leave Blaine?"

"What?" Kurt perked up.

"Kurt, you really thought I believed you when you said you were gonna spend all weekend with Mercedes?" Burt asked him.

"Oh." Kurt said back. He set his bag next to the staircase and walked into the living room to join his father. "But yeah. I just don't get his parents." Kurt stood up and went over to hug his dad. "Thank you for being such a great and supportive dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kid." Burt hugged him back. "So what's going on with Blaine and his parents?" He asked as Kurt went back to the couch.

"I told you about the therapist. But, his neighbor across the street had been reporting to his parents about when he's home and who he's with all week, but Saturday she told us. I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson don't know she has a gay son; so she stopped telling them the truth about Blaine and she's gonna help us out."

"That's kind of her." Carole said from behind him.

"Yeah."

"Kurt, you know I just want you to be happy; but—"

"Dad, I know you're worried about me, but I love Blaine. I'm gonna fight until we can just be together." Kurt said with authority.

"Sweetheart, Blaine is welcome here whenever you two would like. There will be rules though." Carole said to him.

"I know." Kurt chuckled.

"We'll get him a tent and he can camp outside while you are locked inside." Burt said sounding very serious. He looked over at Kurt's smiling face "I'm serious kid."

"I know you are. I'll be sure to let Blaine know you'll even buy him a tent, dad." Kurt laughed. "Ugh, and he has that stupid therapist appointment tomorrow. I really hope he doesn't go on about our weekend." Kurt's head fell back on the back of the couch.

"What happened this weekend that he shouldn't be talking about?" Burt asked sounding like a genuinely concerned parent.

Suddenly Kurt was very aware of who he was talking to. He was not going to tell his dad he and Blaine had sex four times that weekend or that just before lunch Blaine gave him a blowjob. That was not something he was willing tell his father about. "Um, nothing worth mentioning."

"Kurt." He father said. "What were you…" He trailed off as he saw Kurt's face change looking very embarrassed. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Good."

Carole sat down next to Kurt. "You're being careful?" She asked into Kurt's ear.

Kurt jumped at the question. He really wasn't ready to be talking about his sex life with his parents. He and Blaine had one weekend together. Yes, they were having sex most of the time, but he wasn't going to talk about it. "We're good." Kurt said simply trying not to discuss the topic anymore. Kurt looked over to his dad who had his fingers in his ears trying not to listen to the conversation about his little boy doing the dirty. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "I'm gonna go unpack my stuff." Kurt got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

"Did you expect him to be a virgin his _entire_ life, Burt?" Carole asked with a smile on her face.

"No. I mean I can't say I wasn't _hoping_ for that, but it's just not something I want to talk about with my 16 year-old son." Burt explained to his wife.

"How old were you?" She asked him.

"His age." Burt sighed. "That doesn't mean he should be doing it. He's so innocent, Carole. I just don't want him getting hurt."

"Honey, I don't think Blaine is going to hurt him. I _do_ think Kurt is mature enough and that he really loves Blaine. And I _know_ he wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for even if Blaine tried to pressure him, which I'm sure he didn't. Kurt would have said 'no'." She told Burt.

"I really don't want to talk about my son's sex life. What's for dinner?" He said desperate to change the subject.

"Lasagna." She said. Carole stood up and kissed Burt before he headed for the kitchen.

"Just don't think about it, Burt." He said out loud to himself.

**Westerville, Ohio – Dalton Academy**

Blaine quietly snuck onto campus making sure no one saw him walk into the house. He ran up to his room and locked his door. Just moments later a chorus of bangs was sounding from his door. "What do you guys want?" He yelled towards the door. "I just got back! Leave me alone."

"Blainey, come on open up. We just want to play." Nick whined.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Does someone need to get laid?" David asked his a chuckle.

"That's exactly what it is and the person I would like it to be with is two hours away. So go away!" He yelled again.

"Blaine was gettin' some this weekend!" Wes hollered down the hallway.

Blaine finally swung the door open looking furious. "If I let you in will you shut up?" He asked his friends.

"Yes." Wes said as they all pushed passed Blaine and into his dorm. "So how was he?"

"What?" Blaine asked very confused.

"Kurt. Was it everything you have wanted?" Wes asked in a feminine tone as the rest of the boys laughed.

"I'm not talking about it with you." Blaine said sternly.

"Come on, Blaine. We're gonna have to start living through you. Even if you are gay." Nick said.

"Hey, sex is sex." David said going through Blaine's video games.

"Someone change the subject." Blaine suggested as he phone started buzzing with a text message.

"That lover boy?" Nick joked.

"You said if I let you in you'd all shut up." Blaine said picking up his phone.

Kurt Hummel:

Received: 6:30 PM

My dad said he'd get you a tent and you can sleep on our backyard.

Blaine Anderson:

Sent: 6:31 PM

How nice of him. Haha

Kurt Hummel

Received: 6:32 PM

Anytime you can sneak away from Dalton my parents said you can come up here and stay. In a tent outside.

Blaine Anderson

Sent: 6:33PM

We won't be able to do our favorite activity, but at least we'll get to see each other. Hold each other.

Kurt Hummel

Received: 6:34 PM

Blaine, I said tent…outside. I've been sneaking in and out of my house for months. I can sneak into a tent in that backyard and back in the house a lot easier.

Blaine Anderson

Sent: 6:35PM

As much as I would love to sneak around your father at your house. I enjoy life and don't want to risk beheading. Or worse castration.

"Blaine! Stop texting your boy toy and grab a controller." David scolded.

Blaine Anderson

Sent: 6:36 PM

I'll Skype you later. Right now the guys are yelling at me for talking to you instead of playing games with them.

Kurt Hummel

Received: 6:37 PM

Alright. Talk to you later. Love you.

Blaine Anderson:

Sent: 6:38 PM

Alright. Love you too. Bye.

Kurt Hummel

Received: 6:39 PM

Bye.

Blaine set his phone down on his bed and joined his friends at the television. Nick got up to get a water from Blaine's mini fridge and make some popcorn as he walked by Blaine's bed he grabbed his phone. "Aww. I love you. I love you too." He read aloud.

Blaine jumped from his position and tackled Nick. "Give me my phone."

"Blainey is in love you guys." Nick laughed.

"Nick." Blaine reached for his phone as Nick jumped onto his bed.

Nick continued to read Blaine's texts to Kurt silently. "Fuck, you guys are adorable. Listen to this—"

Blaine jumped onto the bed flattening Nick on the bed and knocking the phone out of his hand. Blaine saw Wes jumped up to grab it so he scrambled to get off the bed and reach his phone first. "Why won't you guys see each other for a while?" He asked reading the texts.

"My parents." Blaine answered. He realized who he was talking to. He hadn't told them about how disapproving his parents were about him and Kurt dating. About him being gay.

"What's up with your parents?" Trent asked.

"They're really homophobic. That's why I'm seeing that therapist again." Blaine admitted to his friends.

"Seriously?" David asked standing up and joining the group by Blaine's bed.

"Yes. They are dead set against letting me see Kurt."

"And yet you're still fucking him." Nick chuckled.

"It really isn't funny, Nick." Blaine said seriously. "It's really fucking hard. I've fallen hopelessly in love with him and I barely get to see him because of this. He lives two hours away and I'm stuck here boarded in Dalton and not allowed to leave. I had to sneak out this weekend just to see him. I just want to hold him again." Blaine's voiced cracked slightly.

"Dude, that really sucks. Whenever you want to sneak out for the night or weekend we've got your back." David said to him.

"You can count on us." Wes agreed.

"Thank you guys."

"You should tell your therapist about your sex filled weekend." Nick said.

"Seriously, though you're the first out of all of us. Good?" David asked.

"Really good." Blaine walked away. He turned around looking back at his friends with a grin on his face. "Four times."

"Fuck!" David yelled. "Lucky you."

"Jealous." Nick said.

**Lima, Ohio – Hummel/Hudson Residence**

"So Kurt, how was your weekend with Blaine?" Mercedes asked. "And thanks for telling me you were staying with me."

"I'm sorry. I just had to see Blaine." Kurt told her. "Oh, but it was perfect." Kurt gushed to his friend.

"What did you do?"

Kurt suddenly got slightly embarrassed. "We just hung out."

"Kurt, you didn't." Tina gasped.

"Didn't what?" Mercedes asked. "Oh, Kurt!" She yelped.

"I don't want to talk about, girls." Kurt stated. "But yes."

"Was it like really special? Were there candles and was it all romantic?"

Kurt chuckled. That's exactly what he would have wanted his first time to be like when he imagined it, but it wasn't and he didn't care. "No, I showed up at his house on Friday and it just happened; right after I got there. We didn't even eat dinner until after." Kurt gazed out the window. "And it was perfect. There was nothing huge or planned about it. But it was special because I love him. Ha, I never thought I'd be talking about this with you guys while still in high school. Or madly in love with someone who actually loves me in return."

The girls sighed at Kurt as he sat with the biggest smile on his face. "How did it happen?" Tina asked.

"I told you I just showed up as planned and we headed straight upstairs." He chuckled. "I don't know what came over me. I just knew that it was the right time to fully _be with_ him." Kurt explained. "Like I said it was perfect."

"You are so in love it's almost sickening, Kurt." Mercedes told him. "But we're happy for you."

Rachel walked back into Kurt's bedroom. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Kurt losing his virginity." Mercedes said smugly.

"To Blaine?" Rachel screeched.

"No, to some guy he met at the gas station." Mercedes stated sarcastically. "Yes, to Blaine."

Mercedes and Tina laughed. "When?!" Rachel yelled.

"Friday." Kurt said simply.

"I have a weird question." Mercedes said.

"Then don't ask." Kurt said sternly.

"It's just a…procedure question." The room broke out into uncontrollable laughter, except Mercedes.

"Let her ask it. I want to know what it is." Tina said.

"Fine." Kurt agreed.

"Did it…" Mercedes trailed off a little. "Did it hurt?"

"Do you see me lying down on the bed right now?" Kurt asked. She nodded her head. "There's your answer."

"Still from Friday?" Rachel asked sounding amazed.

"No. From this morning." Kurt told her. "And yesterday." He added. "Twice yesterday." He said under his breath so they wouldn't hear. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Prom is coming up!" Rachel announced.

"I wonder if Blaine will be able to sneak away that night?" Kurt asked himself aloud.

"Girls time to head home! It's almost ten!" Carole yelled from downstairs.

All three of the girls headed out the door to go home.

Blaine walked into Dr. Brigg's office Monday afternoon looking very smug. He knew Kurt would probably break up with him if he told the shrink about their sex filled weekend, but could tell him something not as revealing.

"Dr. Briggs will see you now, Blaine." The receptionist told him.

He hopped to his feet straightening out his blazer and strolled into Dr. Briggs' office. "Good afternoon, doc." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, Blaine. How was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was perfect. I snuck out of Dalton to…wait, you can't tell my parents any of this right?" Blaine asked.

"Not unless I feel you are a danger to yourself or to others." Dr. Briggs explained.

"Good, so I snuck out of Dalton and Kurt came over to the house. It was amazing. We spent all weekend together. I made dinner; he made breakfast. We made love." Dr. Briggs began choking on his water. Blaine's smile got even larger. "You know how you want to make your partner's first time special and memorable?" Dr. Briggs only nodded his head. "Well, he got to my house on Friday and he practically dragged me upstairs. But it was so amazing. I didn't realize how incredible it would feel." Blaine gushed.

"Let's talk about something else. Have you spoken to your parents?"

"I talked to my dad on Saturday right after Kurt and I finished round two. And that was day sex. And I talked to my mom yesterday around four while Kurt and I were trying to say 'goodbye'. You know doc it's gonna be over a week before I get to see him again." Blaine told him.

"What did they have to say?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"Nothing. My dad yelled at me and my mom said she wanted me home this weekend. I was planning on sneaking up to Lima all weekend." Blaine told him.

"What's in Lima?"

"The most adorable, perfect, handsome, magnificent, wonderful person in the love of my life, Kurt Hummel." He looked dreamily out the window.

"Oh." Dr. Briggs said. "Blaine, I want you to try something for me. Okay?"

"Alright. What's up doc?"

Dr. Briggs walked over to his desk and grabbed a rubber band and handed it to Blaine. "Put this on your wrist please." Blaine obliged.

"What's this for?" Blaine said looking down at his wrist.

"I'm going to show you some photos."

"What sort of photos?" Blaine's curiosity had been peaked.

The doctor set an iPad in front of Blaine on the table and pulled up a photo of two men holding hands. As a smile came to Blaine's face Dr. Briggs snapped the rubber band on his wrist. "What the hell?" Blaine yelped. Dr. Briggs said nothing he simply showed Blaine the next photo. Two men hugging intimately."Aww." Slipped out of Blaine's mouth as Dr. Briggs snapped the rubber band. "You really need to stop doing that." Again Dr. Briggs only showed him the next photo of two men cuddling on the couch. "Kurt and I did that this weekend." Blaine said proudly. Another snap. Then two men kissing. Another snap. "Really what is that doing besides pissing me off?" Blaine yelled. Suddenly Blaine was looking at two men having sex on a couch. "Kurt and I did that yesterday." He said smugly. Dr. Briggs was taken aback by this comment. "No snap this time? Throw you off by saying Kurt rode me yesterday on my parents' couch until we both came for the fourth time that weekend." Dr. Briggs just stood appalled by Blaine's comments. "Don't like me talking about my sex life do you? The first time it was making love the second through the fourth it was simply us _fucking!_" Blaine exploded. He quickly got up and left the room.

As soon as he left the building he called Kurt; he needed someone to calm him down. "Kurt, please pick up."

"_Hello?"_ Kurt said into the phone.

"Kurt, I'm going to kill that fucking therapist!" Blaine yelled into the phone. "He put a rubber band on my wrist and snapped me every time he showed me a picture of gay men."

"_Blaine, take a couple breaths."_ Kurt said in that calming voice Blaine loved. _"Tell me again what happened?"_

"That damn therapist put a rubber band on my wrist. Then he began to show me pictures of perfectly happy gay men together and when I smiled or said that you and I had done that. Like holding hands or kissing he snapped me with the rubber band hoping to turn me straight."

"_One that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Two you didn't tell him about the sex did you?"_ Kurt asked.

"He really pissed me off Kurt. And for all he knows I was lying."

"_Blaine! We agreed that was just for us to know about."_ Kurt yelled.

"I know you've told your friends and you know I've told mine." Blaine said.

"_All I said was I lost my virginity nothing more."_ Kurt told him. _"Wait, what did you tell your friends?"_

"That it happened four times. That's it." Blaine told him.

"_What did you tell the shrink?"_ Blaine hadn't been on the receiving end of Kurt's angry voice before. He knew that Kurt was pissed and that he was in more trouble than ever._"Blaine."_

"He pissed me off, Kurt." Blaine said.

"_What did you say?"_ Kurt's voice was beginning to get very loud.

"It doesn't matter. Can I come up there tonight?" Blaine said trying to change the subject.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said sadly. "He just pissed me off and I just started talking. I wasn't thinking." Blaine got into his car.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt said sounding hurt. _"Just stay in Westerville."_ Kurt hung up the phone.

Blaine quickly re-dialed Kurt's number hoping he would pick up the phone. He didn't answer. Blaine tossed his phone to the passenger seat of the car and hit the steering wheel forcefully. "Dammit!" He drove back to Dalton and hurried inside so no one would stop him. He slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 5:14 PM

Kurt. I'm so sorry.

Blaine Anderson

Sent 5:16 PM

Please call me.

Kurt Hummel

Received 5:20 PM

Turn on Skype.

Blaine dove for his computer and turned on Skype. He quickly called Kurt. As soon as Kurt's face appeared on the screen he said, "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I just—"

"Stop." Kurt interrupted. "I'm beyond pissed at you right now, but I just had to see you." Kurt explained. "I know you're sorry. I just can't believe that you got that pissed off you would tell your therapist about what we do together. That's not supposed to be shared with everyone and their brother. I know I talked about it with my friends and I know you did too. I want to know exactly what you said."

Blaine hesitated. "I don't remember exactly. I told him we cuddled when I was shown that photo. Then a picture of two men having sex on a couch came up. I may have mentioned that encounter." Kurt's head dropped as Blaine continued telling him what happened. "That's when he didn't say anything or snap that stupid rubber band. And my anger got the best of me. I told him the first time was us giving ourselves to each other and making love but the other three times it was just sex and nothing more." Kurt looked at Blaine through the screen with nothing but pain on his face. "Kurt, I didn't mean it. It wasn't just sex. I love you. It was love all weekend." Blaine saw a tear stream down Kurt face. "No. No. No, no Kurt I never wanted to hurt you. Please I'm so sorry. It wasn't just sex for me."

"Then why did you say it?" Kurt asked holding back sobs.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make him mad and stop snapping me with that fucking rubber band." There was silence for what seemed like hours. "Please, can I come up there? I want to hold you and whisper how I love you into your ear." Blaine had tears coming to his eyes. "Why the hell did I open my mouth? Now I hurt you and I just don't know what to say."

"I want to stay mad at you. I want to tell you if you come up here I won't answer the door. That nothing you can say will help right now." Kurt told him. "But I just want to be held by you. I want you here next to me more than anything in the world." Kurt said.

"Would it be weird if I kissed the screen?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his goofy boyfriend. "Yes, it would be." Blaine kissed the screen anyways. Kurt laughed. "I don't think you should drive up here. No matter how much I want you to. It's just not a smart thing to do. But I wouldn't say 'no' to you playing the guitar for a little while." Kurt told him.

Blaine went and grabbed his guitar and started to play for Kurt. He sang words that didn't make any sense and Kurt just laughed. "I love you." Blaine said stopping for just a second.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. "I'm never gonna be able to stay mad at you am I?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine strummed the guitar a little harder as he watched Kurt laugh on the other end of the call. "Never!" Blaine yelled.

The call lasted hours. Blaine played the guitar for another hour and insisted that Kurt play the piano for a little while. "I'm not as good as you I'm sure." He said sitting down on the piano bench.

"I don't care." Blaine smiled.

"Alright. You asked for it." Kurt sat down and began to play. He didn't play anything in particular. Blaine laid down on the bed and just listened to Kurt play. He was positive that this is what he would hear entering heaven. "Where did you go?" Kurt asked looking up at the computer screen.

Blaine sat up. "Sorry I just laid down for a second. Keep going; I was enjoying that." Blaine said.

Kurt played for a while longer before realized what time it was. "I should probably get to bed. You too." Kurt said.

"It's only midnight." Blaine whined.

"Exactly. Bedtime." Kurt told him. "Come up tomorrow?"

"As soon as school lets out." Blaine smiled at him.

"I love you. See you tomorrow." Kurt said.

"I love you too. Goodnight." Blaine said.

"Goodnight." They both closed their laptops and laid down for the night.

As Blaine drove up to Lima the next day Dr. Briggs drove over to the Anderson residence. "Doctor, is it working?" George asked.

"No." Dr. Briggs looked at the couch the couple was sitting knowing that Blaine and Kurt had sex on it just two days prior. "I tried the rubber band therapy and it only made him angry. He stormed out of my office."

"What else can you try?" Vivian asked.

"There are a number of therapies that I can try. Some more extreme than others." He told them. "If I may ask a personal question, George?"

"Of course."

"Did you show Blaine much affection as a child?"

"Why does that matter?" George asked sounding very angry.

"One theory is that children become 'gay' when the parent of the same sex does not show them much affection as children. Simple things like hugging him often as opposed to not." Dr. Briggs explained.

"You're telling me that I turned Blaine gay because I didn't hug enough when he was a kid?"

"There's that theory. It can also be said that Blaine beating something like a pillow yelling at his mother." He told them. Vivian looked horrified. "I don't think that would help in this case. He seems to be upset with you both for separating him and Kurt. He wouldn't stick to just Vivian, but begin to beat the pillow yelling at George as well for keeping him from someone he claims to love." He told them.

"Anything else?"

"We could give him a tape like they did in the 70's. If he listens to it while he sleeps it might work. The only other thing is electro shock therapy."

"We are _not_ shocking our son with electricity just to turn him straight!" Vivian yelled.

"If that's what it takes that's what we'll do. Right now please just keep doing what you're doing it might begin to work." George told the doctor.

"I said no, George. We may not approve of the way he is living, but he is our son and I refuse to harm in like that." Vivian said sternly to George.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Victor." George said as he walked the doctor to the door. "Thank you for telling us what is going on."

"I'm risking losing my license by telling you all of this. Even just telling you Blaine said he was in love with Kurt is against my rules."

"We greatly appreciate it, Victor. We just want our son back to normal." George said. Victor left the house.

"George, we _will not _resort to electro shock therapy!" Vivian yelled as soon as the door was closed.

"Vivian! We _cannot_ let Blaine keep living this way. We don't know what he's done with Kurt. How far they have gone. That kid will be back to normal if I have to beat it out of him." George stormed out of the room.

Blaine finally pulled into Kurt's driveway. He politely knocked on the door and Burt answered. "Mr. Hummel." He said.

"Blaine." By the look on Burt's face Blaine knew that it had slipped about he and Kurt's intimate activities.

"I won't go in his room with him." Blaine told him.

"Good." Burt stepped back to let the boy inside. "He's in the kitchen." Burt walked back into the living room.

Blaine headed straight for the kitchen and saw Kurt in the fridge bent over grabbing something out of the bottom drawer. He walked straight over to him, turned him around and kissed him. His tongue quickly invaded Kurt's mouth.

"We're just gonna leave." Tina said slowly standing up.

Blaine quickly turned around to see Kurt's friends sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry." Blaine said looking very embarrassed.

"No problem." Mercedes said.

Mercedes grabbed Rachel and the three of them left the house. "Well, that was embarrassing." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Kurt laughed.

"I didn't know they were here and I started to make out with you right in front of them. Oh, and I told your dad I wouldn't go into your room." Blaine told him.

"He and Carole are leaving in 20 minutes for DC." Kurt said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Really?" Blaine said pulling Kurt in close to his body. "What about Finn?"

"He is leaving to hang out with Quinn. We will have the house to ourselves." Kurt laced his arms around Blaine's neck. "Just us." He quickly kissed Blaine. "Twenty minutes." Kurt moved out of Blaine's embrace and walked out into the living room. Blaine couldn't help but check out Kurt's ass as he left the room.

"Damn." He mumbled as he followed Kurt into the living room. Kurt sat down on the couch and motioned for Blaine to join him. Blaine looked at Burt quickly and sat a few inches from touching distance and put his hands in his lap. Burt nodded at him. Kurt chuckled and moved closer to Blaine and slipped his hand into his.

They sat watching television together for a few more minutes before Finn left and Carole came downstairs. "Time to head to the airport, Burt." Carole said.

Burt got up and said 'goodbye' to the boys sitting on the couch. As soon as the door was closed and Kurt could see his parents' car had left he tackled Blaine on the couch and attached himself to him. His tongue quickly entered his mouth. Blaine's hands slid up Kurt's shirt clutching his back. "Kurt. Kurt." Blaine said pulling away and taking his hands out of Kurt's shirt.

"What?"

"I kind of just want to lay here with you." Blaine said. "I just want to hold you."

Kurt settled in next to Blaine on the couch and they turned on a movie. They quickly fell asleep.

Around two o'clock in the morning Finn got home from being with Quinn. He walked into the house and immediately noticed Kurt and Blaine lying on the couch together. The first time he saw them like this he was very confused, but this time he knew exactly what was going on. So he threw a pillow at them to wake them up. "Dude, it's 2 AM. Blaine's gotta go." He told them.

"Huh?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes awake.

"Blaine's got to go. It's after two." Finn told them again.

Blaine quickly fell back to sleep trying desperately to pull Kurt closer to him. "Blaine." Kurt said struggling to free himself. "Blaine. B, wake up." He said shaking Blaine awake.

"No." He said to him.

"Blaine, you've got to get back to Dalton."

Blaine finally opened his eyes to look at Kurt. "Driving tired is dangerous. I'll just stay here and go back in the morning."

"What about class?" Kurt asked trying to stand up.

"I'll say I wasn't feeling well."

"How are you going to get back in? You're parents bribed the entire staff to keep you inside." Blaine pulled Kurt back to his level.

"This would be much easier if you just trust me that everything will be perfectly alright." Blaine said hugging him closer.

"Can we at least go to my room?" Kurt asked.

"I promised your dad I wouldn't go up there with you." Blaine said closing his eyes again.

"He's not here." Kurt forced himself out of Blaine's grasp and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

The rest of the week went by very slowly. Friday night Blaine drove as slowly as possible back to his house. He stopped in his driveway and sat in his car for a few more minutes. As he got out of the car he saw Mrs. Spencer gardening across the street. He gave a small wave as she smiled at him.

Mrs. Spencer motioned for Blaine to come over and talk to her. He quickly crossed the road and went to speak with her. "Good evening, dear." She said as he walked up to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Spencer." Blaine responded.

"Your parents are home. Why are you?"

"I was told to come home this weekend. So here I am." Blaine said.

"Okay, well I'm making some pasta would you like to come over here for dinner instead of sitting with your parents?"

"Very much." Blaine chuckled.

"Let's go inside." She ushered him into the house.

Blaine sat down at the kitchen table. "How was your week, child?" She asked him.

"Alright. Kurt and I got into a huge first fight. It didn't last long, but still."

"What happened?" She asked setting down a plate of pasta in front of him.

"I over shared at the therapist on Monday. But that douche really pissed me off."

"Language."

"I'm sorry. He kept snapping me with a rubber band to get me to associate 'gay' with 'bad'. I could have punched him." Blaine explained to the old woman.

"Did the two of you see each other?"

"On Tuesday I drove up to Lima for the night. I spent the night at his house, but other than that it was Skype and phone calls." Blaine said sadly.

"It's just not the same is it?" Mrs. Spencer asked while sitting down across from Blaine.

"Not at all." Blaine paused for a second. "Why don't my parents like him?" He asked.

"Oh, honey, I have no idea. They might like him. They are just some of those people who believe that their way is the only way. They can't see past the fact it is two men instead of a man and a woman. They can't see I what I saw last weekend at that restaurant." She started. "The way you look at that boy and the way he looks at you. That's something special, Blaine. Don't let your parents get in the way of that."

"It's nice to have someone to talk to." Blaine smiled. "My friends are no help except helping me sneak out of Dalton. And I don't feel comfortable or safe around Kurt's dad anymore. Not after our weekend together." Mrs. Spencer laughed. "And I love Kurt, but sometimes you need someone older than yourself to help you in these kinds of situations."

"Well, I'm glad I can be that person for you." She took his hand. "Don't you _ever_ let your parents tell you who to love or how to live your life. It's not their decision to make."

"Do they think I'm choosing to be this way?"

"I don't know sweetheart." She said going back to her food. "Some people are just ignorant assholes."

Blaine chuckled at the woman. "Thank you for helping Kurt and I. I know we're only 16, but we really appreciate it." Blaine told her.

"I'm happy to do it. Well not happy under the circumstances, but you know what I mean." She smiled. "Now about what I walked in on last Sunday." Blaine started to blush. "Be safe."

"This conversation just got extremely awkward and uncomfortable." Blaine said looking down at his food wanting to disappear.

"I will take that as you are." Blaine only nodded.

After the meal was over Blaine reluctantly walked back across the street and into his house. "Where the hell have you been?" George yelled at his son before the door closed.

"Across the street talking to Mrs. Spencer." No one said anything. "Kurt wasn't there if that's what you're concerned about. Unfortunately he's up in Lima and I'm stuck here with parents who don't give a shit."

"We care that's why we're doing this, Blainey."

"Don't bring up 'Blainey' to me." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" He his father bellowed.

"Let's all just sit in the living room and talk for a few minutes without yelling." Vivian suggested urging Blaine and George into the living room.

A small smile grew on Blaine's face when he saw his parents sit down on the couch.

"What's that God damn smirk about boy?" George addressed Blaine.

"Nothing." Blaine's smile got larger. "If only the walls could talk." He chuckled.

His father was getting more and more furious with his behavior. "What would they say?" Vivian asked in a calm voice.

"I don't think you want to know." Blaine just sat and smiled at his parents. He pictured him and Kurt having sex on it the week before. His father was sitting right where he had been sitting while Kurt rode him Sunday afternoon.

It took several minute staring at Blaine to realize what he was talking about. "You didn't?" He father asked him infuriated.

"Last Sunday when I was 'at school'. Right there where you're sitting." Blaine smiled again.

George got up and almost ran towards Blaine. He back handed the boy across the face causing his nose to bleed. Blaine simply got up off the chair and headed for the door. "Once there." He pointed towards the couch. "Three times in my room." He gestured to the stairs. "And I went down on him in the backseat of my car." He quickly walked out of the house before George could hit him again.

George went for the door until Vivian stepped in front of him. "Let him go."

**Please don't hate me. Oh, my God. Can't believe how nervous I am about this chapter. Blaine took a little turn with his attitude towards authority didn't he? Okay, I'm done talking. Please review. Favorite. Follow. Recommend to friends. I'm gonna try to calm down.**


	8. Take Me Away

_A/N: OH MY GOSH! SERIOUSLY LESS THAN A WEEK YOU GUYS. I am so damn proud of myself right now you really have no idea. Okay, since it got a little more intense in the last chapter this one is a little better. Obviously dealing with the hitting in this one and we're going to see how Blaine is going to handle the sudden abuse from his father. Luckily the Andersons are barely in this one so I didn't want to throw my computer out the window as I wrote it. That's a plus. I'm glad you guys didn't hate me after chapter 7. I am very glad you are enjoying this one._

_PS. That theory in the last chapter about lack of affection can turn a child gay is an actual theory used by shrinks. I almost got sink reading about it._

_PPS. Thank you VERY MUCH for all of the lovely reviews on the previous seven chapters. I've been posting some on Instagram so you should follow me if you have an account. ( gleek_forever_klainer) You guys are sooooo awesome and nice._

_**Disclaimer: AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OF GLEE. Ryan and Fox still own them.**_

* * *

Blaine ran across the street to Mrs. Spencer's and knocked on the door quickly. She answered the door to Blaine holding his nose watching behind him making sure his father didn't follow him there. "Dear, what's wrong? Honey, you're bleeding. What happened?" She asked pulling him inside the house.

"My dad started yelling again. And I shot my mouth off, again." He sat down on the couch. " So he smacked me."

Amelia headed straight for her phone. "You're either staying here or I'm driving you to Lima tonight."

"No! I don't want Kurt to know about this." Blaine shouted. "He'll worry too much and his dad. I mean Burt's always been like a second father to me I don't want to scare him." He told her.

"Honey, that nose of yours is broken. I'm calling the cops."

"Please don't." He grabbed her arm.

"Honey, do you understand the severity of this? Your father just hit you and, more than likely, broke your nose. That is abuse in my book."

"Kurt."

"Right now I'm more concerned about Blaine. I'm calling the police even though I'm sure your father will pay his way out of everything and then I'm calling Kurt. I'm driving you up there tonight and you're staying." Mrs. Spencer said sternly. "You really have no say in the matter."

"Can I call Kurt?" He asked softly.

"_Hey. I wasn't expecting a phone call from you tonight."_ Kurt said after answering the phone. It was silent. _"Blaine? Blaine, you're scaring me. Please say something."_

"You think your parents would mind if I stayed there this weekend?" He asked quietly knowing Mrs. Spencer was on the phone with the police.

"_No. Why are you whispering?"_ Kurt asked.

"Um, Mrs. Spencer is on the phone with the cops." He explained.

"_Cops! Blaine, what is going on?"_ Kurt asked more forcefully.

"Some stuff went down tonight. I just need to be with you." Blaine said.

"_How long are you going to be? Do you want me to drive down there?" _Kurt asked.

"I don't know how long. But, no, don't come here. It might make everything worse."

Several minutes later Blaine was still on the phone with Kurt when the police showed up outside of Mrs. Spencer's house.

"Kurt, the cops are here. Please stay on the line."

"_I'm right here."_ Kurt said to him.

"Mr. Anderson, please come outside." One of the officers said to him.

Blaine walked slowly outside. Vivian ran quickly to Blaine hugging him tightly. Blaine tried his hardest to get his mother off of him. "What happened?" The officer asked.

"I don't know officer. Blaine ran into a wall and then out of the house."

"What?!" Blaine yelled into his phone. He took the phone from his ear. "No, you hit me and I ran out." Blaine shouted at his father.

"I would never hit you, son." George lied.

"Bull shit!" Mrs. Spencer yelled from behind Blaine.

"Mrs. Spencer, please." The officer addressed her.

"Blaine, did you father honestly hit you?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about this. He's been an asshole since he found out I'm gay."

George looked down at Blaine's phone and saw he was on a call with Kurt. He quickly snatched Blaine's phone from his hand. "Give me that." Blaine went after it.

"It's mine. I pay for it. You're not gonna talk to your little friend anymore. I'm going to need your car keys also."

The officer in charge guided George away from the scene. "Look George, I know you're a good man. I know you wouldn't lay a hand on your son. But for now I'm gonna take you to the station and leave Blaine with Amelia."

"I understand. I love my son. I would never hurt him or treat him like he says I am." They both walked back over to the rest of the group. "Your keys, please." George held out his hand.

"They're in the house next to the couch that Kurt and I made sweet passionate love on Sunday afternoon." Blaine said. He looked down noticing Kurt was still on the line. "Kurt, hang up." As soon as he said it the line went dead. "Officer, can I go somewhere else tonight? Where I feel safer." Blaine asked looking at his parents.

"Where?" The officer asked.

"Up to Lima to my boyfriend's house. His dad has been like a father to me since I was a kid. Please." Blaine pleaded.

"I don't see why not. How are you going to get there?"

"Um, Mrs. Spencer and when I need to get back to school at Dalton Kurt will bring me back." Blaine explained.

"Alright. George, come with us. Vivian, follow us to the station." The officer said before turning around to his car.

"They aren't going to do a damn thing." Amelia stated after they were out of ear shot. "Go inside and call Kurt; tell him we are on our way." She told him.

Blaine did as he was told and called Kurt. He didn't tell him what happened, but he just got into the car and rode with Amelia up to Lima. It was after 10 when they finally pulled into Kurt's driveway. Kurt saw the car and ran outside to meet Blaine. "Are you okay?" He asked hugging Blaine as tight as possibly could.

"I'm fine." Blaine said.

Kurt pulled away and saw his face. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you inside." He said. Blaine turned back to Mrs. Spencer. "Thank you for driving me up here since my dad took my keys and my phone."

"Anytime, dear. Just give me a holler whenever you need it." She told him.

"B, go inside and find Carole. She'll help out with your nose and eye." Kurt told him. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and headed inside. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Spencer."

"Make sure he sleeps tonight and takes care of that nose. He said your dad is a little protective?" She asked hoping Blaine was telling her the truth. She wanted someone who could truly protect him with him that night.

"Yeah, I don't know how he's going to react when he finds out." Suddenly the front door slammed shut and Burt was rushing out of the house followed closely by Finn. "That's how. Dad! Don't!" Kurt ran over to his dad.

"That man hurt Blaine, Kurt!" Burt bellowed.

"Killing him isn't going to help."

"He won't hurt Blaine anymore."

"Kurt, this is your boyfriend." Finn interjected.

"I know. And I don't want him hurt any more than you do. Of course, I want to see George Anderson's head turning on a spit, but it will only make things worse." Kurt told them. "Just go back inside." Burt reluctantly listened to his son knowing he was right. "Thank you again, Mrs. Spencer."

"Anytime sweetheart." She got into her car and drove away.

Kurt walked back into the house. Carole was inspecting Blaine's nose and eye in the kitchen while Burt and Finn watched from the sink. "How's the patient?" Kurt asked walking in the room.

"I'm fine really." Blaine stated trying to get out of Carole's grasp.

"No, you're not. Hold still." Carole went back to inspecting his eye.

"Can I give my boyfriend a kiss?" Blaine asked gesturing towards Kurt.

"No." Burt said. "My little boy isn't kissing anyone in front of me." He said to Blaine. Blaine chuckled a little.

After a few more minutes of inspection Carole finally let go of Blaine. Before she could speak Blaine launched himself to Kurt connecting their lips together. Burt walked over and pried them apart. "Lips to yourselves, boys." He said as the boys chased each other's lips. "I'll be nice this weekend Blaine because you're hurt, but you're sleeping on the couch. Instead of the tent."

"It's like a five star hotel." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Burt said leaving the room.

Carole pulled out a soft ice pack from the freezer. "Blaine, keep this on your eye." She grabbed Finn and they started to leave the room. Blaine took it off as soon as they left. "I mean it, Blaine."

"How did she know?"

"She's a mom." Kurt laughed. "Do you want to talk about it or just watch a movie with some popcorn and lay on the couch?" Kurt asked.

"Right this second I want to kiss you." Blaine smiled.

"What are you waiting for?" Blaine quickly pressed his lips to Kurt's. "I love you." Kurt said as Blaine pulled away. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"For the most part." He put the ice back on his eye. "Can we go sit down?"

"Of course." Kurt took hold of Blaine's free hand and led him to the living room. Kurt sat down and Blaine laid down and rested his head in Kurt's lap while the ice pack laid on his face.

"This is so cold." He said.

"Take it off for a few minutes." Kurt suggested.

Blaine took the ice pack off his eye and set it on the coffee table. "Kurt, I really just don't know what to do."

"You don't have to talk about it tonight, Blaine."

"No, I want to." Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's chest. "I got home and had dinner with Mrs. Spencer. When I went home I was attacked by my dad. Not like physically. My mouth went off again about last weekend." Blaine saw the hurt look on Kurt's face. "That was the very last time. I swear."

"Who else could you tell?" Kurt asked.

"Your dad." Blaine smiled.

"He'd kill you." Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, you need to stop doing that. Us being _together_ is just for us and if you _must_ say something. I'd prefer if you didn't say it was _just sex._ Because I love you and it's so much more for me."

Blaine quickly sat up to look Kurt in the eye. "Kurt, it's so so so so much more than just sex for me too. I'm hopelessly in love with you. Every time you and I are together in that way it's love. It will always be love. I swear on my Dalton Academy blazer that I will _never _refer to our intimate relationship again. And if I _must_ I will tell whoever it is that I love you more than anything in this world and that our relationship is pure love."

"I love you so much." Kurt told him.

"I'm so sorry I _ever_ said to _anyone_ that it was just sex." Blaine kissed Kurt. "Speaking of sex."

"Not a chance. You're injured and my dad is in the house."

"Where's that tent your dad was talking about?" Blaine said looking around.

"You said that you didn't want to risk castration." Kurt laughed.

"That's right." Blaine laid back down on Kurt's lap. "Carole said my nose is broken. She doesn't think it will need to be set, but she's taking me in for an x-ray tomorrow after breakfast. You should come."

"Of course." Kurt started to rub Blaine's chest.

Burt walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to the couch. Blaine started to sit up. "Lay back down, Anderson." Blaine put his head back into Kurt's lap and ice pack on his face.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said not moving.

"Anytime, Blaine. We just want you to be safe." Burt told him.

"I'll be your chauffer." Kurt said to him.

"What an hot chauffer I got myself." Burt cleared his throat across the room. "Sorry, very handsome." Blaine touched Kurt's face. Kurt smiled at him.

"This is getting too lovey dovey for me. Goodnight boys." Burt got up and left the room heading upstairs.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch." Kurt told Blaine.

"I wish I could sleep next to you." Blaine took the ice pack off his eye.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, your eye is so dark." Kurt said lightly touching around Blaine's eye. Blaine flinched at the sudden pressure being applied. "Oh sorry." Kurt said quickly removing his hand.

"You're fine. Just wasn't expecting you to touch it." Blaine sat up so he could look straight into Kurt's eyes. "Does it look that bad?"

"No. You're still as handsome as ever." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt.

The kiss started to heat up and Kurt started to lay down while Blaine hovered over him. Blaine's tongue quickly entered Kurt's mouth. "Blaine your nose." Kurt said as Blaine started to kiss down his neck.

"I'll push passed the pain." Blaine said connecting himself to the spot that drove Kurt crazy. Blaine sucked on his neck for just a second more before Kurt was undeniably hard.

"Blaine, my dad." Blaine jumped and started searching the room for Burt. "Let's not."

"Fine. You win." Blaine sat up on the couch.

"Of course I think Carole would yell at you more for not having the ice on your face." Kurt laughed.

"I'm more worried about your dad catching me with…well you know." Blaine smiled at him.

"Stop. Come on let's go to bed." Kurt said pulling Blaine towards his room.

"Not a chance." Blaine pulled away.

"You need to change. You can't sleep in your clothes." Kurt took Blaine's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

Blaine entered Kurt's room hesitantly. He thought Burt may be watching. "Come on." Kurt hollered at him. "He's not gonna do anything. He knows what we do together. He doesn't like it, but he knows." Kurt took out a pair of sleeping pants for him and set them on the bed. "Change." He stated.

"Yes, sir." Blaine cracked a cheeky grin.

"Knock it off." Kurt went back to complete his skin care ritual before coming out to see Blaine snuggled in his bed. Kurt headed for his door to go down stairs and sleep on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked from Kurt's bed.

"Downstairs to the couch." Kurt explained.

"No." Blaine crawled out of Kurt's bed and walked over to Kurt and hugged him. "Just for a little while."

Kurt knew it was a bad idea to curl up in bed with Blaine, but looking at his sad puppy eyes he couldn't say 'no'. Blaine had been through a lot that night. "Just for an hour." Kurt said as Blaine pulled him back to the bed.

After they laid down it took only minutes for them both to fall fast asleep.

Around two in the morning Kurt was shocked awake by Blaine kicking and screaming in his sleep. "NO! Leave him alone! Let me go!" He kept repeating. Blaine's legs were flailing around under the blankets and his fists were flying through the air.

"Blaine." Kurt said. "Blaine, wake up." He tried to shake him awake dodging Blaine's swinging limbs.

Finally Blaine sprung awake. "Kurt!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey, honey, I'm right here." Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine swung around and hugged Kurt tightly. "You're okay. I'm right here."

"Don't leave me." Blaine cried into his shoulder.

"Never."

"Please, just hold me." Blaine began to sob into his shoulder. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kurt asked.

"How could a parent treat their child like this?" Blaine asked him.

"I wish I had an answer for you." Kurt said hugging him tighter. "I'm never letting you go."

"Don't let them take me back there. I don't even want to go back to Dalton." Blaine said.

"My dad won't let them take you anywhere." Kurt assured him.

Kurt gently laid back down with his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine. He knew in the morning he would be in a massive amount of trouble for sleeping in the bed with Blaine, but he didn't care. The door was open; they both had their clothes on. Blaine just needed Kurt there to hold him through the night.

A couple of hours later Carole had gotten up to grab a glass of water and noticed Kurt's door open. _'He doesn't sleep with his door open.'_ She thought to herself. She walked over to see if anyone was in the room.

She saw Kurt and Blaine wrapped around each other on the bed. She knew that if Burt caught them he would be furious, but she couldn't wake them up. Burt knew what Blaine was going through. So Carole quietly closed the door to Kurt's room and headed downstairs.

The next morning Carole let the boys sleep in as long as needed knowing Blaine might have had a rough night. Burt was curiously looking around the house for Kurt and Blaine, but avoided Kurt's room knowing they were probably in there.

Around eleven o'clock both boys came sleepily down the stairs. "Good morning." Carole said as they entered the kitchen. "Would you two like some breakfast?" She asked very chipper.

"Just some eggs?" Kurt said getting into the refrigerator to get some orange juice. He shook the carton in Blaine's direction asking if he wanted any.

"No, thank you."

"You need something." Kurt argued.

"I'm fine really."

"Sit down. Pancakes and bacon it is." Carole ordered Blaine.

"Enjoy it, Blaine. I don't get it anymore." Burt said. Blaine flinched at Burt saying his name. He was afraid of the worst after coming downstairs with Kurt that morning. "Calm down, Anderson. I'm not gonna kill you." Burt told him noticing how tense Blaine was sitting in a close proximity to Burt.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Blaine told him.

"It's okay, kid. I get it." Burt told him. "We heard you in the middle of the night. I'll let it slide this time." Burt smiled at him.

Blaine immediately relaxed. "Thank you all for the hospitality. I know barging in here last night wasn't your ideal Friday night."

"Not under these circumstances." Carole said pouring the pancake batter onto the griddle. She finished making their breakfast and watched the boys eat. "Hurry and get around. We are going to go to the hospital to look at that nose of yours." Both boys left the room and headed upstairs. "Have you heard from Amelia?" Carole asked Burt.

"She said last night George Anderson and his wife Vivian got back to their house last night." Burt said angrily. "I don't understand how a check can make everything go away."

"That's how the world works these days, Burt." Carole said starting to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"She said he's fighting to get Blaine back there. I really don't want to let him out of the house." Burt said. "That kid has been like a son to me. Like I said he spent most of his time at our place while in New York." He explained. "Seeing him hurt like that; knowing George did it. It really amazes me they always seemed like good people."

"A smile can be the biggest lie, honey." Carole said walking over to him and sitting next to him at the table. "We will make sure he is safe."

"What if we take custody?"

"Burt, I'm more than willing the only thing is if they let him out last night there is no way they are going to grant us custody just by what Blaine says. Not with his dad's wallet around." Carole told him. "We'll figure something out I promise. He won't get hurt again."

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the kitchen. "Ready." Kurt said.

"Alright." Carole handed Kurt the car keys. "Go start it for me." Kurt and Blaine left the house and started the car. "He'll stay safe." Carole kissed Burt and followed the boys.

Kurt and Blaine got into the backseat of the car and cuddled together next to the left door. Carole got into the driver's seat. "Hands to yourselves boys." She said as Burt came running out of the house. He got into the car. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going with you. Blaine, other side of the car."

"Leave them alone." Carole snapped at him. Blaine slid over just a little. "But you two do need seatbelts please." Kurt used the left one and Blaine strapped himself in the middle before he snuggled back into Kurt's chest. Kurt lightly rubbed Blaine's back as they drove to the hospital to get Blaine x-rayed. Luckily, Carole was a nurse there and could pull some strings so Blaine wouldn't have to talk about the previous night and they could just get him in and out.

They finally got to the hospital and Blaine was fast asleep in Kurt's arms in the backseat. "Blaine. Wake up."

Blaine slowly sat up stretching out of Kurt's embrace. "Where am I?" He asked very confused.

"The hospital."

"I was hoping that was a dream." He said just before he kissed Kurt.

"I believe I said lips to yourselves last night." He said.

"That continues into today?" Blaine asked with a small smirk on his face.

"It continues until they day I die, Anderson." He said to him. "Let's go."

The group walked into the back of the hospital and went straight to the employee lounge. Carole brought in some paperwork and had Blaine fill it out. "I don't know half of the answers to these questions." He told Kurt.

"Just answer what you know." He told him.

As Blaine continued to fill out the paper work he came to the question: _How did the injury occur?_ Suddenly he could see his dream from the night and dropped the clip board. "Is that the last question?" Kurt asked him. Blaine only nodded. "I'll finish it then." Kurt picked up the clip board and walked away from Blaine. He answered the question and gave it back to Carole.

"Follow me, Blaine." She said. "Kurt, you've got to stay here with your dad." Kurt sat back down and kissed Blaine before he left with Carole. "Luckily, the x-ray machine was available and we didn't have to wait." She smiled at him. Blaine didn't say anything. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She stopped walking.

"Yeah, I just had a really bad dream last night. I mean terrifying. My dad went after Kurt." He told her. "Carole, I can't go back there. I can't go back to Dalton. They're paying most of Westerville." Blaine said clutching to Carole. Carole didn't know how bad one swift smack could be to a child. She was happy she didn't know, but now that she was seeing Blaine slowly deteriorate in front of her she knew she had to do something. She couldn't let the boy go back to his parents or even to Dalton where they were paying tuition.

"We'll figure something out." She said to him. "Let's go get that x-ray and get out of here." She pulled away from his embrace and started walking with him to the x-ray room.

It only took a few minutes for them to return to the employee lounge after they finished. "He'll be fine. It's pretty broke, but it doesn't need to be set." She told Kurt and Burt. "Let's get home."

They all left the hospital. "Either of you hungry?" Burt asked the boys.

They both shook their heads 'no' and continued to just hold each other.

They finally pulled back into the driveway of the Hummel/Hudson residence and headed into the house. "Blaine, can we speak to you please?" Burt said. Blaine and Kurt headed for the kitchen. "Just Blaine, bud." Burt told Kurt.

Kurt reluctantly walked into the living room to sit with Finn. "What's the verdict?" Finn asked him.

"Carole said it's really broke, but he'll be fine." Kurt told him.

"Man, what happened?" Finn asked.

"His dad doesn't like the fact that he's gay. He's even sending Blaine to therapy for it."

"And Blaine's going?" Finn asked sounding very shocked.

"He didn't want to piss off his parents." Kurt told him. "I really hope he stops going after this."

"You shouldn't have stopped your dad from going last night." Finn told him.

"What was he going to do? Uh, Finn. He could have made everything worse. Gotten arrested himself or worse ended up back in the hospital." Kurt said firmly. "For now Blaine is safe from his father and dad is safe from himself."

"Fine. You don't need to get snappy." Finn said. "I just mean, you love him right?" Kurt nodded. "Don't you want to make this right? To know that Blaine is going to be okay no matter what?"

"Of course."

"Until there is a cop that can't be bought Burt might be the only option." Finn said and walked away.

Kurt sighed and continued to watch television until Blaine came back.

In the kitchen Burt and Carole sat on one side of the table facing Blaine. "If you want me gone just say so. I know you don't want Kurt and I to—"

"Blaine, we're not kicking you out." Carole said.

"We just want to talk about last night and how _we_ can assure that it doesn't happen again." Burt explained.

"I'm only 16. If I stay here for too long; my parents can charge you for kidnapping or I can get in trouble for running away." Blaine told them.

"We know." Carole said. "But we've looked into it. If we can prove your father's actions we can take custody. You can file for emancipation and come live here."

"You'd let me live here?"

"Alright, we haven't thought about the whole Kurt and Blaine being together thing through quite yet, but that is such a small detail that we really don't even care right now." Carole said.

"Speak for yourself. No touching. No kissing. No hand holding."

"Burt!" Carole snapped at him.

"I'm just being a dad." Burt said throwing his hands up as if to surrender. "Most importantly, no other stuff. Got it?" He looked sternly at Blaine.

"I got it. No acting like a couple in front of you."

"Not because I'm against being gay, but because I'm against Kurt growing up." Burt explained.

"We know that this is going to be a very long and taxing issue to sort out." Carole stated. "Do you have anyone that might be able to testify about your dad's actions?"

"No. Kurt hasn't even been there when it happens. I mean my mom was there, but she's on his side. And Mrs. Spencer just doesn't like them. And pretty much everyone in our neighborhood knows that." Blaine told them.

"We'll call Child Protective Services and get a social worker on this." Carole said.

"You really don't have to do this. I mean I can go back to Dalton and—"

"Nope." Burt said quickly cutting him off. "Blaine, I'm not doing this for Kurt. I'm doing this because since you were six years old you've been like a second son. Even those eight years we didn't hear from you. A day never went by without thinking of you."

Blaine could feel the water works turning on. He knew if Burt said anything more he was going to burst. He stood up and walked around to Burt hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. You are the best." Blaine said to him.

"If you would like you can take the week off school and stay here." Carole told him. Blaine nodded in agreement. "We will take you back next Sunday. Assuming neither of us get brought up on kidnapping charges."

"Just call Dalton saying you're my mom and tell them that I won't be in. My parents will never know and the staff has never seen my mom." Blaine told her.

"That should give your eye time to heal. Burt and I are headed for DC late tonight. Is that okay or would you like it if I stayed behind?" Carole asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind. I mean just for a couple extra days. I know Finn is here and he can guard the door, but…" Blaine trailed off.

"Say no more. I will fly out on Friday night. Kurt will have to take you back on Sunday." Blaine nodded at Carole's words.

"I have no clothes. I left my bag in my car and I can't go to Dalton to get anything."

"That sounds like a Kurt thing." Burt smiled. "Kurt! Come in here please." Burt hollered through the house.

Kurt quickly entered the kitchen to see the very serious tone of the conversation. "Yeah?"

"Blaine needs clothes." He said simply.

Kurt's face lit up at the sound of that. Blaine would have his own little part of Kurt's room while he was there from now on. He loved the idea of sharing a closet with Blaine. "Alright." He told the room. "Come on." Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and ran out the door.

"I'll get started on some stuff with Blaine tomorrow." Carole told Burt. "You need to pack for DC."

"Do you think this is actually going to work, Carole?" Burt asked her. "George Anderson can easily pay off anyone."

"Burt, if we get to someone before he does and prove that Blaine is in a very unsafe and unhealthy living situation any reasonable person would let him live with us." She told his hugging him from behind. "He'll be fine." She kissed his bald head and left the room.

Burt got up and headed upstairs to finish packing for DC while Kurt and Blaine drove to the mall.

They got to the mall and headed for Kurt's favorite stores. "What was that conversation about anyways?" Kurt asked while Blaine was in the dressing room.

"This entire situation. Holy mother of…!" Blaine yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kurt jumped in front of the changing room door.

"Nothing, just hit my nose taking the shirt off." Blaine told him.

"Do you want one of those pain killers Carole gave you? I brought a small baggy of them." Kurt told him reaching into his front pocket to get the pills.

"No, I'm fine. Just hurt like a bitch." Blaine said.

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine said walking out of the room. "So?" Blaine turned around.

"I like the jeans." Kurt said staring at Blaine's ass.

"Do you?" Blaine said inching his butt closer to Kurt laughing.

"Stop it. Blaine." Kurt squealed loudly.

They finally finished shopping after five stores, two snack breaks, three make-out sessions in dressing rooms, and one pain killer.

Because of the pain killer's strength Blaine fell asleep on the short drive home. Kurt pulled in the drive and slowly woke Blaine up. Blaine went straight to Kurt's bed to lie down while Kurt took the tags off and put the clothes in the laundry pile.

Blaine slept most of the rest of the day while Kurt did his laundry and put his clothes into his closet.

Just as Kurt was finishing putting the clothes away Blaine was starting to wake up. "Morning." Kurt said with a smile.

"Is it morning already?"

"No, it's eight o'clock, silly." Kurt leaned on the bed to kiss Blaine. Kurt was starting to crawl up on the bed when his dad knocked on the door.

"I'm leaving."

"He just knows doesn't he?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I guess." Kurt laughed. He got up to open the door. "Bye dad."

"See you on Monday."

"Monday?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Yeah, Carole is flying out on Friday and we're spending the weekend there." Burt explained.

"Oh." Kurt said.

"Bye Blaine." Burt said waving at Blaine sitting on the bed.

Blaine quickly got up and ran to hug Burt. "Bye dad!" He yelled. Kurt started to laugh and Burt just smiled. Blaine pulled away seeing Burt's large smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, kid."

"Does this mean we can both sleep in here tonight?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't push it, Anderson." Burt said letting go of Blaine. "See you later." Burt walked away and Kurt shut the door. "Door open!"

"We weren't even doing anything!" Blaine hollered back.

"Blaine!"

Kurt opened the door and sat down on the bed. "He'll be gone in a few minutes."

"So am I gonna be able to sleep in here tonight?" Blaine asked curling up next to Kurt.

"Don't know. Carole doesn't seem to have a problem. Quinn and Finn fall asleep in his room together all the time and last year Quinn got pregnant." Blaine was shocked. "Not Finn's. Puck's. Rachel's mom adopted the baby." He explained like it was nothing.

"Wow. Okay." Blaine said still a little confused. "Wait I thought Rachel had two gay dads and she didn't have a relationship with her mom or know her?"

"She does. And she doesn't'. Her mom was a surrogate." Blaine looked at him confused again. "It's easier if you don't think about it. If you knew everything that happened the last two years in my life you're head would hurt. It's all just too confusing."

"I want to know." Blaine said resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Um, where to start?" Kurt laughed. "So let's start with my first serious crush, on Finn."

Blaine burst with laughter. "What? You're joking?"

"I'm not. Not the best part. You've seen how I dress. I somehow managed to convince Mercedes that I had a huge crush on Rachel so she wouldn't want to date me. I told her Rachel because I didn't want her to know I'm gay." Blaine continued to laugh. "Don't make fun. It was a hard time in my life okay."

"Kurt, you really just said that you had a crush on your step-brother but told your best friend that you like the girl you can't stand most of the time to get out of dating her." Blaine looked at him.

"Okay, it is kind of funny now." Kurt laughed. "What about you?"

"Nothing really. I was pretty normal and didn't have crushes on siblings."

"In my defense he wasn't my step-brother at the time." Kurt interjected.

"Alright." Blaine kissed his chest. "Just hung out with my friends. We get a little trouble now and then."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"We might have egged the headmaster's car when he cut the Warbler's performance at the back-to-school assembly last year."

"Am I dating a bad boy?" Kurt asked.

"No, I broke when we were questioned. I felt so horrible I washed his car for a month. Every Saturday." He chuckled.

"That's sad."

"Don't judge."

"What are you gonna do Monday while I'm at school?" Kurt asked him.

"Probably go talk to a social worker with Carole. I don't know exactly." Blaine said drawing circles on Kurt's chest with his finger.

"Social worker?" Kurt was very confused.

Blaine remembered that he never actually told Kurt about the conversation he had with his parents that afternoon. "Yeah, um, your parents are gonna try to get me out of my parents' house and up here."

"Really?" Kurt sounded shocked although he knew his dad would do anything to keep Blaine safe."What do you have to do?"

"I'm not sure." Blaine looked at the clock on Kurt's wall. "I'm thinking it's bedtime. That drug is still in my system a little."

"Alright." Kurt got up to get their pajamas.

"Did Carole call Dalton?" Blaine asked taking his pajamas from Kurt.

"I think so. I heard her talking to someone earlier before my dad left." Kurt said taking off his clothes. "Blaine, stop staring."

"I can't help it. Stop being so damn perfect." Blaine said taking hold of Kurt's hips and kissing his neck from behind. Kurt wiggled to get out of Blaine's grip but failed when Blaine hit that spot on his neck.

"I really don't this is wise. The door is open." Kurt said looked across the room at the open door.

"Then I'll shut it."

"Your nose is broken." Kurt said walking away. "I'll sleep in here but we have to be careful and no messing around." Kurt said with authority.

They both crawled into bed. Blaine snuggled up into Kurt's chest and closed his eyes slowly. Kurt only stared at him while he slept soundly on his chest.

Kurt never took the time to study Blaine as he slept. He snored a little and his mouth was open just a tad. He loved Blaine without all of the hair gel. He loved the way Blaine inhaled very slowly but exhaled rapidly.

Kurt took in all of these little detail about Blaine and closed his eyes thinking about how lucky he was to have this man in his life. He would have never thought he would get this lucky so soon in his life. He could see spending the rest of his life with Blaine. He planned on spending the rest of his life with Blaine. This was _it_ for him.

The next morning Blaine looked far too peaceful to wake up. Kurt slowly untangled himself from Blaine and noticed the door had been shut again. _'Carole.'_ Kurt thought to himself. She's been closing the door at night. Not that Kurt minded; he was just very shocked.

That Sunday was their lazy Sunday. They had breakfast that Carole made them. They sat and watched a movie; went for a walk. Made out in the back of Kurt's car. Came home and had dinner and went to bed.

Kurt again left the door open knowing it might make people uncomfortable thinking they were doing something in the bedroom.

"So tomorrow's your meeting with the social worker?" Kurt asked waiting for Blaine to get into bed.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous. Well, really nervous actually." Blaine said finally getting into bed with Kurt. "I mean what if this person doesn't believe me? What if my parents find out and pay this guy off? Like everyone else." Blaine said.

"B, you can play the 'What if?' game all night and you'll have more questions then you could ever possibly answer." Kurt told him as Blaine curled into Kurt's side. "So let's not think about it." Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's arm trying to calm him down.

In the middle of the night Blaine jerked awake with sweat streaming down his face. His breathing was heavy as he quickly looked around the room.

Kurt felt the emptiness of his chest and woke up slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked half asleep.

"Nothing. Bad dream." Blaine said still alert thinking his father was in the room getting ready to beat the living daylights out of him. "I'm gonna go get some water. Be right back." Blaine quickly got out of bed and headed for the door. Expecting the door to be open he walked straight into it. "Mother…son of a…sweet merciful lord!"

Kurt jumped out of bed after hearing Blaine scream. "Are you okay?" Kurt noticed his nose bleeding just a little. "Come on let's get that cleaned up."

As they walked to the bathroom Blaine said, "She should tell us she's closing the door."

"We were asleep. She didn't want to wake up us." Kurt said dapping at Blaine's nose. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurts like none other." Blaine told him.

"Why don't you tell me about these horrible dreams you've been having. You keep hitting me in your sleep." Kurt suggested.

"I've been hitting you?" Blaine asked shocked and disappointed in himself. Kurt only nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, you were asleep. You sounded like you were trying to defend yourself against somebody." Kurt said to him rinsing out the washcloth he was using.

"Just my dad. I've just been dreaming about him finding me and hurting me. Finding _you_ and hurting _you._ I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"It won't." Kurt said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Let's get you that water and get back to bed." Kurt started to lead Blaine out of the bathroom. "Careful there's a door there." He said with a chuckle.

"Not funny." Blaine said.

The next morning Kurt rushed off to school with Finn and Blaine stayed behind at the house with Carole. "Are you ready for this?" Carole asked him as they were getting ready to leave the house and head to Child Protective Services to speak with a woman about getting Blaine out of his house.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." Blaine said putting his dirty breakfast dishes in the sink. "This makes me scared for what my parents might do."

"As long as you're here they're not going to do a damn thing, Blaine." Carole reassured him. "Come on."

They drove to Child Protective Services and waited for almost an hour in the lobby before a Jean Cummings came looking for them. They sat down in here office to talk. "So, Blaine, what's going on?" She asked him.

"Um…" Blaine got very quiet. He couldn't shake this feeling of his dad watching him and following Kurt just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Blaine?" Carole asked noticing him staring blankly out the window for several seconds. "Honey?"

Blaine snapped back to reality and saw both Carole and Jean staring at him intently. "Oh, sorry." He apologized.

"So what's going on? I see something happened." She said referring to his eye and nose.

"Yeah, my dad hit me and broke my nose." He told her quietly.

"Why are you whispering? This is a safe place, Blaine." She told him trying to sound as calm and sincere as she possibly could.

"I don't know." Blaine kept looking around the room thinking his dad was going to burst in through the door.

"Blaine, honey, Mrs. Cummings is here to help." Carole told him.

"What is your relation to Blaine, Mrs. Hummel?" Jean asked her.

"Well, my husband is the father of Blaine's best friend slash boyfriend. Burt is in DC right now so he asked me to help with this." She explained.

"How long have you known Blaine and the Andersons?"

"Blaine only a couple of months and his parents and I have never met." She told the social worker. "Burt and his son Kurt have though. The boys grew up together in New York." She finished.

"Alright. Blaine, I know you're a little scared and nervous right now, which is completely normal for this situation, but I'm gonna need you to talk to me." She told him.

"Um, I, uh…" Blaine started but trailed off.

"Tell me what you're scared of? You seem to be looking around waiting for someone? Kurt? Mr. Hummel? Your dad?" She knew what was terrifying Blaine sitting there after she asked the question. She knew that Blaine was waiting for his dad to show up and hit him again. "When did this start?"

"A…a couple of weeks ago." Blaine started. "I realized I was gay a while ago, like three months when I started dating Kurt." He continued. "I found out they didn't like gays so I hid it from them. Once they found out they changed."

"They? You're mother too?" Jean asked him.

Blaine nodded. "They said I couldn't see Kurt anymore because he is a bad influence on me. Which isn't true. He is the kindest and sweetest person you could ever meet." He told the room. "But they locked me up at Dalton Academy in Westerville and ordered me to come home last weekend. They had the neighbor across the street checking up on me. And started sending me to a therapist. He was snapping me with a rubber band last week while showing me photos of gay men. Granted I seem to lose my temper when this stuff comes up…" Blaine trailed off.

"But what, Blaine?" Jean asked.

"But I love Kurt. I really do. And the fact they don't like that I'm gay and are hitting me and locking up places." Blaine went on starting to get angry.

"How did they lock you up at Dalton?"

"They called the school and told them I'm not allowed off campus." He told her. "Didn't stop me from sneaking off. Security at Dalton isn't that great." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What happened Friday night?" She asked.

Blaine tensed up at the thought. "I got home and had dinner with the old lady across the street, Amelia Spencer. I walked back to my house and my father attacked me verbally." He started to explain. "He yelled asking where I'd been, I told him the truth that I was at Mrs. Spencer's, alone. My mother tried to calm him down, but I had a small smile on my face." He continued remembering that his smile about he and Kurt making love on the couch is what set is dad off.

"Why were you smiling?" She asked.

Blaine looked at Carole not waiting to say why with her in the room. She wasn't his biological mother, but she was what he had. And she was a good second mother to him; she loved him just as much. "Um, a memory about the couch." He said. He wasn't lying.

"What memory?" She asked him.

He once again looked at Carole. "Just say it Blaine; it's not like I don't know what you're thinking." Carole stated.

Blaine was taken aback by this comment. "Okay, well, last weekend Kurt came over and we took the…um…next step in our relationship." He said slowly and quietly.

"Sex?" Jean asked him. Blaine nodded. "Is this awkward for you?"

"Yes." Blaine and Carole responded in unison.

Jean chuckled at the two of them. "Go on." She told Blaine.

"It happened on the couch Sunday afternoon and that's why I was smiling at my angry father." Blaine finished hoping the conversation about his and Kurt's sex life was over. "When he figured it out that's when he came at me and hit me. Then I mouthed off a little more telling him where Kurt and I…um…had sexual relations that weekend before I left the house."

"Seems like you've got a mouth?" She stated writing something down. "Not that's that is a reason to hit your kid and break his nose though."

"Yeah, I get it from my dad." He confessed.

"Seems like." She told them. "Alright. Blaine, we are going to open an investigation into this. We are determined to keep _you_ as safe as possible." She told them. "Unfortunately, we can't grant any custody until we know more. As far as the emancipation goes, he could file. He will need proof of stability; which I'm guessing is where the Hummel's come in." She smiled at Carole. Carole smiled and nodded back. "I believe the best thing to do is go back to school. Stay there."

"I don't have my car or cell phone, won't be hard to stay at Dalton." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm hoping to put our best on this because I know the reputation of your father and I know he can pay off pretty much everyone and their brother." She told Blaine.

Blaine knew exactly what she meant. His father had paid off most of Westerville. "Blaine, if _anything,_ anything at all happens with your parents call me immediately, alright?"

"How? I don't have a phone." Blaine told her.

"We'll fix that." Carole told him. "Thank you, Mrs. Cummings for everything."

"Call if you need anything. Blaine, you will be safe. You have my word." Jean told him.

All three of them stood up and Jean walked them out of the building.

"So what happened in there? At the beginning?" Carole asked Blaine as they got back into the car.

"What?" Blaine asked trying to sound confused.

They both buckled their seatbelts and Carole started the car. "You looked terrified in there."

"I've been having these dreams. They're really freaking me out." Blaine admitted to her.

"I know. I can hear you in my room when you scream." Carole told him. "What goes on in them?"

"My dad comes after me. He follows me and attacks then when he's done with me he goes after Kurt." Blaine told her. "I had a hard time falling back to sleep last night because I felt like someone was watching me."

"I'm sure Kurt was."

"He was asleep before me the second time we laid down."

"What were you two doing?"

"I woke up freaked out and wanted some water. Then because _someone_ closed his door while we were sleeping I ran face first into it."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Just shut the door when you two go bed tonight." She told him.

"Will do." Blaine smiled.

They stopped for food on the way back to the house.

The rest of the week was very calm. Carole took night shifts so she would be with Blaine during the day while Finn and Kurt were at school. She allowed Kurt and Blaine to sleep in the same bed with the door closed, which made the boys happy. The week had been perfect. Blaine's nose was healing well and his eye wasn't so dark any longer.

Friday finally came around. Carole was getting around to fly to DC for the weekend while Blaine sat watching TV in the living room. At 3:30 Finn and Kurt got home from school. Blaine greeted Kurt at the door with a kiss. "Alright boys, I'm headed to the airport. Do any of you need anything?" All three of them shook their heads 'no'. "Good. There is some stuff for you in the kitchen. Have a nice weekend."

The boys all hugged Carole 'goodbye' and she left the house. The three of them walked into the kitchen to see three small gift bags with their names on them sitting on the counter. Inside Finn's was fifty dollars for dinner this weekend. Blaine pulled a cell phone out of his with a note saying his phone number. Kurt pulled out a house key with a note attached.

The note read:

_Kurt, this is the key to my dad's old cottage. You and Blaine have somewhere to go. Where you won't be found. Be careful. And don't tell your father._

_The address is 1343 S. Warner Rd., Delphos. Stay safe._

_Love, Carole._

Kurt gave the note to Blaine to read. A smile came to his face just before he attached his lips to Kurt's.

"Must you two do that in the kitchen?" Finn asked getting the potato chips from the cupboard.

"I walk in on you and Quinn all the time. I don't want to hear it." Kurt rebutted.

"Let's go." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine upstairs. They threw some clothes into Kurt's suitcase and left the house quickly. Blaine entered his new phone number into Kurt's phone as they drove to the cottage.

They pulled up to this old log cabin in the middle of nowhere. It had one bedroom and barely had a kitchen. It was small and rustic. It needed a good dusting and the floors needed to be swept desperately, but it was perfect for the two of them to get away when they needed it. Kurt only smiled at Blaine. They both knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Again thank you all so much. I find it crazy that I've only written 8 chapters on this one and there are already the same amount of reviews as on my 15 chapter fic. You guys are just the best. But remember if you like this you should…review…favorite…follow…must importantly…recommend to your besties and fellow Klaine lovers.**

**Just realized there's no smut in this. Oops.**

**-Taylor**


	9. Never Letting You Go

_A/N: BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND: SEX! So I can have Blaine's dad beat him about being gay and have a horrible therapist as a character, but I go ONE chapter without sex and y'all are upset. Well, I think this more than makes up for it. Just don't get too comfortable. WARNING: The sex/smut/porn is lengthy at the start of the chapter and stuff happens. So we get to see more characters in this one besides Kurt and Blaine. I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I think it shows the relationship growing between the boys and how willing other people are to stand up for what's right._

_PS. Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. They mean so much to me. I post some to Instagram so be sure to follow ( gleek_forever_klainer)_

_PPS. Sorry this one took a little longer._

_**Disclaimer: Reminder that I still do not own these characters or Glee I simply write a fictional story about them for my own and my fellow fan's entertainment and dirty minds. Glee still does and always will belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked the rest of the way into the house setting down their bags in the living room. Blaine laid down on the couch as Kurt went through the cupboards and looked in all of the drawers. He noticed that the bedding needed to be changed and they were going to have to go buy food for the weekend. He started to unpack his bathroom supplies and set up the shower and sink areas. They had only brought clothes they didn't wear on a regular basis so Kurt put them in the dresser and hung some in the closet.

Kurt walked out of the bedroom to Blaine lying on the couch with one leg over the back of it. "We're gonna want to run to town tonight. We need to get a few things." Kurt said pushing Blaine's leg back onto the right side of the couch.

"Alright. I can't believe Carole let us have this place." Blaine said standing up.

"Do you want to go now? I'm kind of hungry we can go get dinner after we're done shopping. But, we'll have the perishables; I guess we can eat before we shop…" Kurt paused when he noticed the way Blaine was looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Blaine smiled. He walked over to Kurt and taking him by the waist. "You just look really good tonight." Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips. "And my nose is much better. We are _finally_ alone." He stopped for a second. "And it's been almost two weeks."

"Has it really been that long?" Kurt asked trying to remember. "Wow, you're right." Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

Blaine slammed the door shut as Kurt took off his shirt and tossed it across the room. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him by the waist and turned him into the door. Kurt immediately wrapped his leg around Blaine's body holding him in place. Blaine quickly smashed their mouths together and Kurt's tongue entered Blaine's mouth as soon as their lips touched. Kurt held onto Blaine's shoulders as Blaine rubbed up against his body making sure their cocks were as hard as they could possibly be.

Kurt started to fuss with Blaine's shirt trying hard to tear it from his body. As Blaine struggled to take Kurt's pants from his body he connected with Kurt's neck. Kurt's legs fell to jelly. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to stand for much longer. "Oh my god, Blaine, that feels so good." Kurt let out."B-b-b-b-b-Blaine." Kurt said, trying to form a complete thought without success.

Blaine finally got Kurt's pants unbuttoned and started to remove them from his body. Blaine pushed them to the floor and helped Kurt step out of them and move to the bed. Kurt spun the two of them around and pushed Blaine onto the bed.

Still in his boxers Kurt crawled on top of Blaine and began to kiss down his torso. As Kurt sucked one of Blaine's nipples into his mouth Blaine let out a loud moan. Kurt worked his way down Blaine's body until his pants were lying on the opposite side of the room.

Kurt got off of Blaine and ran to his bathroom bag. "No." Blaine whined to him.

"Just a sec." Kurt said standing back up with the box of condoms and lube. Kurt set it down on the bedside table and crawled back on top of Blaine. His mouth quickly reconnecting to Blaine's. Kurt moved down to Blaine's neck sucking fiercely.

"Oh my god, I love you so much." Blaine spat out. Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's ass squeezing tightly. He slipped his hands into Kurt's boxers and messaged his ass in his hands.

Kurt continued to suck on Blaine's neck as Blaine attempted to remove Kurt's boxers. Kurt sat up on top of Blaine are looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just really love you." Kurt responded.

Blaine sat up bringing him face to face with Kurt. "I love you too." He said as he moved in for another kiss. Blaine took hold of Kurt's waist and made sure their chests were flush together. Blaine flipped over on the bed positioning himself on top of Kurt. Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine's body holding him.

As Blaine started to kiss and suck Kurt's body Kurt's legs loosened their grip and allowed Blaine to move down his body. Kurt was feeling around the bed trying to find something to hold onto as Blaine's tongue traced down his bare body. As soon as Blaine was positioned at Kurt's cock he tore the boxers from his body. Blaine gently stroked Kurt's length making his boyfriend tremble on the bed.

Blaine repositioned himself over Kurt and started to kiss him again as he reached for the lube sitting on the bedside table. He grabbed the lube and the box on condoms and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Turn over." Blaine moved as Kurt slowly flipped over on the bed.

Kurt loved the friction he was getting with his dick against the bedding. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and made him rise up over the bed just in front of his hard cock. Blaine quickly squeezed a generous amount of lubricant into his hand coating his fingers then spreading it around Kurt's entrance. Knowing how long it had been since their first weekend Blaine only let one finger enter Kurt. "More." Kurt whined. Blaine quickly inserted two more fingers into Kurt. He moved them around stretching Kurt open. "Please." Kurt begged.

Blaine took his fingers out of Kurt and removed his boxers. He slid the condom over his hard cock and coated it with lube. Blaine got on his knees behind Kurt and gently placed his dick just outside of Kurt. He slowly began to push inside of Kurt. Kurt cried out in pleasure and pushed back to get Blaine's cock completely inside of him. Blaine's hands stayed steady on Kurt's hips as he began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend.

Blaine's hand slowly moved and wrapped tightly around Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped and almost collapsed onto the bed at the sudden friction of Blaine jerking him off.

Kurt could feel his knees and arms growing weaker and weaker as Blaine continued to thrust inside of him. "Ohmygod, yes Blaine!" Kurt shouted as Blaine thrust into him hitting his prostate.

Blaine could feel himself getting to the edge and could tell that Kurt was too. He quickly pulled out of Kurt and let go of his dick. Blaine flipped Kurt over to his back. He quickly moved down and inserting Kurt's cock into his mouth.

Blaine's tongue running up and down his length and swirling in circle on his head was driving Kurt completely insane. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's dick and attached his mouth to Kurt's. Kurt pushed Blaine off of him and turned around on the bed so his head was next to Blaine's cock.

As soon as Kurt's lips locked around the head of Blaine's dick Blaine thrust forward slamming his cock into the back of Kurt's throat. "Kurt!" Blaine hollered with pleasure. It didn't take long for Blaine to follow suit and begin to suck on Kurt's dick.

Blaine rolled over to his back holding on to Kurt to ensure neither broke the connection.

Blaine pulled away and rolled back on top of Kurt. Blaine spread Kurt's legs as far apart as he could possibly get them before he quickly entered Kurt. "Blaine!" Kurt screamed and Blaine thrust inside of him. "Fuck yes, B." Kurt struggled to get out of his mouth.

Blaine continued to thrust in and out harder and harder. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's upright knees digging his finger nails into his skin. Kurt was trying to form a complete thought as the pleasure rushed through his body, but without success and he just moaned.

"Yes." Kurt was barely able to say. "Yes." He repeated. "Right…there…oh Blaine." Kurt spat out. "God, Blaine!" Kurt screamed at he came over his chest. Blaine thrust a few final times and pulled out.

He quickly took the condom off and Kurt started to jerk him off. It didn't take too many strokes before Blaine came over Kurt's chest.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt. Kurt rolled over and kissed him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender body and pulled him as close as he could possibly get. Kurt nestled his head into Blaine's shoulder taking in his scent.

This feeling was something both boys wanted to feel forever. Being together fully and being completely happy. After a while of lying together in bed Kurt reached over a sleeping Blaine and looked at his phone noticing the time. He knew if he didn't get up that minute they both wouldn't have dinner and they wouldn't have breakfast or even shower the next day. Kurt slid out of bed quietly and got dressed. He wrote a quick note for Blaine telling him that he was headed to the store to get a few things for dinner and breakfast and that they would do the rest of the shopping on Saturday.

Blaine woke up about an hour later to the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen. He threw on his boxers and walked out into the rest of the cabin. "Morning." Kurt told him with a smile on his face.

"Hey. What's for dinner?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes and kissing Kurt on the cheek. Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Chicken parmesan." Kurt answered.

"It smells amazing. I love waking up to the smell of food." Blaine said giving Kurt a light pat on the hip and walking to the cupboard to get glasses out.

He sat down at the table as Kurt put food on their plates and sat down across from him. They ate in silence stealing loving glances here and there.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked.

"Talk about what?" Blaine responded putting more food into his mouth.

"The whole coming to live with us thing." Kurt told him.

"Oh." Blaine said. "Um, yeah."

Kurt chuckled slightly. "You don't have to, Blaine."

"We're gonna have to talk about it sometime, right?" Kurt nodded in agreement. "I guess now is good. So this is what's going on." Blaine started. "Carole took me to Child Protective Services on Monday as you know." He cleared his throat. "She said there's no evidence as to what I'm claiming besides the nose, which could have been anything. So, they're opening an investigation to it. Trying to get witnesses, but I don't think anything is gonna happen. Or that they're actually gonna find anything. I mean he really did hit me, but there's nothing but my broken nose to prove it." He continued to explain to Kurt.

"What happens next?"

"They investigate. Talk to people at Dalton, my therapist, Mrs. Spencer. In the mean time I can file for emancipation, but they have to declare my living conditions unfit." Blaine finished.

"Speaking of your therapist." Kurt started.

"Don't worry. I'm not going back." Blaine interjected.

"Good." Kurt stated.

"Kurt, I really am so so so so so so sorry about what I said to Dr. Briggs." Blaine said to him. Kurt looked into Blaine's puppy dog eyes and saw how sorry he really was. Blaine got up from his seat, took Kurt's hand and guided him to the couch. They both sat down and Blaine rested one hand on Kurt's thigh and the other cupped his face. "I know you keep saying it's okay and that you're not mad, but I just have to keep telling you how sorry I really am, because I feel like you think I believe our intimacy is just sex. I don't. You were my first and you will be my last. And I love you so much more than I will ever be able to show you or tell you." Blaine saw the tears beginning to form in Kurt's eyes. "I'm never letting you go, Kurt Hummel, never." He pulled Kurt in to a tight embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt said letting his tears fall. "You've made me so happy these last few months, even with all the sneaking around." He chuckled. "I never thought I'd get to feel this way in high school. I know that you don't believe it was just sex because every time you apologize for it you're almost crying. You need to stop apologizing for it though, Blaine. I forgave you the first time you did. We need to move forward." Kurt told him and before Blaine could say anything else Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kurt pulled away and looked into Blaine's eyes. "This place will become our second home if you move in with us. And you'll have to go to McKinley and be in New Directions and we'll graduate together."

"Kurt, I hate to bring this up because I don't believe that it will happen, but what if _we_ don't—"

"Don't what? Work out? Blaine, not gonna happen." Kurt reassured him.

They spent the rest of the night holding each other on the couch; the occasional light peck on the lips or the cheek between them.

The next morning they both woke up on the couch. Kurt lying on top of Blaine and Blaine drooling down the cushions. "Hey." Kurt said quietly kissing Blaine's chest. "Hey, wake up." He kissed his jaw bone. "Blaine." He kissed his jaw again. "Sweetie, wake up." Kurt kissed his lips. "Honey." He placed a more forceful kiss on his lips. Blaine only groaned.

Kurt knew how deep a sleeper Blaine was. It would either take bacon or sex to wake him up. Kurt looked over to the kitchen and remembered he only bought cereal for their breakfast that day. He looked back down at Blaine still sleeping like a rock; a small line of drool down his face. Kurt carefully wiped it from him.

He decided that Blaine really hadn't gotten much sleep in the last week. That night was the first night he didn't wake up screaming. He slowly got off of Blaine and headed for the shower.

"_You want to be gay?" George asked Blaine. "You think you're going to leave this house? This family?" He shouted as Blaine laid idle on the floor. "There's no way in hell!" He kicked Blaine's hip trying to get him to fight back. "Say something faggot!" He kicked him harder. "So you're not going to speak?"_

"_Leave him alone." Kurt yelled from the other side of the room slouched in the corner._

"_I told you not to say a word!" George walked over and punched Kurt in the face. "Don't speak! Do you understand?" Kurt didn't reply. George turned his attention back to his son. He grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled him up so he could look at his cut up and bloody face. "This is never going to end."_

_Blaine's eyes slowly drifted shut and his body was beginning to go limp. "Blaine!" Kurt screamed in fear of Blaine slowly slipping away from life._

_George dropped Blaine and ran over to Kurt. He started to beat Kurt the way he had just done to Blaine._

_Blaine slowly lifted his head to see the scene unfolding._

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he sprung awake.

Kurt quickly got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom. Blaine was off the couch and searching for his boyfriend as Kurt walked into the main living area. "Blaine. Blaine."

Blaine turned around and threw himself on Kurt. "Oh my God. Kurt."Blaine squeezed him as tightly as he could making sure he was alive and okay. "I thought…I dreamt…" Blaine trailed off.

"It's okay. Let's sit down." He said slowly moving to the couch. "What happened?"

"He beat me and…and…and…and…" Blaine went on.

He didn't need to finish Kurt knew exactly what had just went on in Blaine's dream. "Shhh." Blaine said pulling Blaine back. "We're both fine." Kurt put one hand on Blaine's head holding it closely to his neck. "Everything's fine. You're safe. Here with me."

Blaine gripped Kurt as tightly as he could. The image of his dad beating Kurt was burned into his mind. He didn't know if he could ever leave. He was terrified of his father finding Kurt and his dream becoming reality. He knew that Burt and Finn and probably other guys in the Glee club were there to protect him, but he sat holding Kurt's slender body he couldn't leave. "I can't go back to Dalton." He said into Kurt's shoulder.

"Shh." Kurt consoled him.

"I can't let him hurt you." Blaine sobbed.

"My parents are on this, B. We'll both be fine." Kurt said. "Do you want some water?" Blaine nodded and Kurt went to get a glass.

Kurt looked back at Blaine sitting on the couch barely awake; trembling. Whatever he saw in his dream was still in his mind and it was terrifying him. The way he was jerking his head around the cottage checking if anyone had come in or if his father was standing in the corner ready to attack. All of this with his father had made Blaine crack. He didn't feel completely safe anywhere, even with Kurt. He knew back in Lima there were men always around willing to fight back for Kurt. Kurt…he was the most important thing to Blaine. He wasn't going to let anyone touch Kurt; he couldn't.

Kurt came back with the water and handed it to Blaine. "I'm gonna get dressed." Kurt said.

Blaine quickly grabbed his wrist trying to make him stay. Kurt simply led Blaine into the bedroom so he could put clothes on. "Why do I let those dreams get the best of me?" Blaine asked as Kurt finished doing his hair.

"Because you're scared, honey." Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him lightly. "And you have every right to be. We're going to fix all of this. I promise." He kissed him again. "Why don't you get showered and we'll head out to get food."

* * *

"Carole, is there anything else we can do? Blaine is terrified even staying at our house. I don't want to send him back to Dalton." Burt said pacing through the hotel room.

"No, until they find something to connect Blaine's accusations to George he has to go back to Dalton. He has to go to school and _we_ can't pull him out." Carole told her husband. "We'll make sure to talk to him every night. He said he has friends that will check in on him." She explained.

"What happens when George walks into Dalton and forcibly removes him?"

"Then I will let you drive to Westerville and kick his ass." Carole told him. "Burt, I don't want that kid hurt. He's been through a lot already and more than anything I want him out of there and with us, but right now we have to let the system handle this."

"The system is corrupt!" Burt hollered. "_You_ told me that. That fat fucking wallet of George Anderson's gets to decide what happens to Blaine."

"We got to this woman first. She likes Blaine. He won't pay her off. She truly believes Blaine. She saw the way Blaine kept looking around the room like he was waiting for his dad to come and beat the life out of him."

"He was waiting for that. I don't like that they are alone."

"George won't find them, I promise." Carole said.

"How do you know? He can find our house."

"Kurt and Blaine are not at the house. At least I'm pretty sure they're not." Carole said timidly.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" Burt asked.

"They're safe and no one knows where they are except me." She said simply. "Burt, don't worry right now." Burt only looked at her. "Try."

* * *

"Dude, so what's going on with Kurt and that Warbler guy?" Puck asked Finn as they sat down in the living room.

"Yeah." Sam added.

"Blaine." Finn said. "They're dating."

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"Man, Kurt's my brother I don't know where they are or what they're doing and I don't want to know." Finn told his friends. "I just hope they're far away from his parents." He said quietly. He didn't really want to admit it to his friends, but Finn was really beginning to like and bond with Blaine over the last week. He didn't want to see Blaine hurt. More importantly he didn't want Blaine's dad coming around and hurting his brother.

"What's up with his parents?" Mike asked.

"Just some stuff. Can we talk about something else?" Finn suggested. "You'd be better off talking to one of the girls about Kurt and Blaine."

* * *

"Yes, alright. Will do. Thank you." Vivian said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" George asked.

"Dalton. They wanted to make sure Blaine was feeling alright." She said sounding confused. "Apparently I called and excused him for the week due to illness. He hasn't been back there." She told her husband.

"Burt Hummel." George said his tone filled with anger. George grabbed his keys and left the house. Vivian knew exactly where he was going. She knew if she attempted to stop him he might hit her.

George drove the two hours to Lima faster than he should have been going.

He finally found the Hummel residence and pulled into the driveway. He stormed up to the front door and without a knock opened it.

"Already back from your sex weekend, Hummel?" Puck yelled from the living room.

"Where the hell is my kid?!" George yelled.

All of the boys jumped to their feet when they realized it wasn't Kurt getting home.

"I don't know." Finn said.

"Bull shit!"

"He's not here." Finn was trying to stay calm. He glanced over at Puck, who didn't even know Blaine, and noticed how furious he looked. He knew that if he didn't get George Anderson out of the house Puck would end up in jail. "I don't know where Blaine is."

"So you should probably leave." Puck threatened.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm gonna be your worst nightmare." Puck said taking a step towards George. "You mess with Kurt you mess with me. That includes Blaine now."

George could see the crazy and fury in Puck's eyes as he crept closer and closer to him. George's first instinct was to run out of the house and go searching for Blaine, but he had no idea where to start. He looked straight in front of him and noticed Puck's nose almost touching his own. "Back up you little fuck." He said pushing Puck backwards.

It took Finn, Sam, and Mike to hold Puck back. "Blaine isn't here. It's just us."

George looked around the house and out the window noticing only one car in the driveway. He assumed they two boys had their own vehicles. He gave one last nasty look at the boys and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"That mother fucking…" Puck yelled as his friends let him go. "Who does he think he is?"

"He's Blaine's dad." Finn said.

"Why's he so pissed off and coming after you?" Mike asked.

"They don't like that Blaine's gay. And I can only assume he was here because he found out Blaine hasn't been to school all week." Finn explained. "Look, guys, I don't know if they would want me talking about this. My parents are taking care of everything." Finn told them and walked away.

"Kurt, I don't think we need all of this." Blaine said as they walked through the store.

"Blaine, we need food. We need other things if we're planning on staying at the cottage a lot." Kurt explained as he looked at bed sheets. Kurt's phone began to buzz.

Finn Hudson

Received 2:46 PM

Man, Blaine's dad was just here looking for him. Where the hell are you guys?

Kurt's facial expressed changed to look very worried. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked noticing the change in attitude from Kurt.

Kurt continued to look at the screen. He didn't know if he should tell Finn where they were or not. He certainly didn't want George to find out where they were. Blaine was already having enough trouble getting through the day and sleeping through the night.

"Babe?" Blaine said. "Kurt? What's wrong?" He asked again.

Blaine's words broke through Kurt trance and he said: "What? Oh, nothing. Just Finn."

Kurt Hummel

Sent 2:50 PM

I'm sorry that happened. I'm not telling you where we are. We'll be back tomorrow morning then I'm taking Blaine back to Dalton.

Kurt sent to Finn and put his phone away.

"Something's wrong. I can tell." Blaine said taking Kurt'shand.

"It's nothing, really." Kurt gave a false smile.

"My dad. Something happened." Blaine stated.

"Blaine, try not to think about it right now. No one besides Carole and us know where we are." Kurt said pull him close to his body.

"And Wes." Blaine noticing his friend across the store.

Kurt pulled away and turned around seeing Wes waving at Blaine. Blaine gave a small smirk back hoping he wouldn't walk over. Blaine's eye still wasn't healed and his nose looked funny. He had red puffy eyes and was in a place that he'd never been before.

But Wes headed over to the boys. "Man, what happened to your eye?" He asked taking a closer look.

"I broke my nose." Blaine stated. Kurt rolled his eyes. He understood he didn't want his friends to know about any of this, but the question was going to come up at school on Monday. His face wouldn't be completely back to normal yet.

"Damn, how?" Wes asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine stated firmly.

Wes was confused; it was only a broken nose. Why was Blaine being to touchy about the subject. "What are you two love birds doing here?" He asked nudging Kurt.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick looking begging him to get them out of there. "Just running errands." Kurt answered. "We've got to get going." Kurt said.

"Alright. I hope you're at school Monday, Blaine. We've missed you. And you're private room." He smirked at Blaine.

Blaine let out a slight chuckle. "I should be back Monday." Blaine told him. "We've really got to get going." Blaine said tugging at Kurt's hand.

"See you Monday. Nice seeing you Kurt."

"You too." Kurt replied before Wes walked away. "You know at some point it is gonna come out. Plus, I don't want to send you back to Dalton and not have them know. So they can keep their eyes on you while I can't."

"You should transfer to Dalton. You can share my bed." Blaine said pulling Kurt in again.

"Yeah, cause my dad will be all for that." Kurt said sarcastically. "Come on let's finish. I promise I'm almost done."

After another two hours in the mall and at the grocery store the boys were back at the cottage and putting away their things. Kurt re-made the bed and replaced the bathroom and kitchen towels. Blaine put all the food away in the kitchen and the kitchen essentials in the proper place, according to Kurt.

Blaine quickly put in a DVD to watch before Kurt could see what he wanted to watch. Kurt brought the popcorn over to the couch and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine immediately pulled Kurt close to him and laid down with Kurt on his chest. "What are we watching?" Kurt asked grabbing the popcorn bowl and setting it down on the floor in front of them so they could reach it.

"Our favorite." Blaine said while shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Kurt watched the TV and saw the opening credits for _Moulin Rouge_ come on the screen. He snuggled into Blaine's chest as much as he could. This movie held so much meaning after their night together. Finally 'Come What May' started to play in the film. "I love you." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too." Kurt said back looking up at his boyfriend and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Blaine started to play with Kurt's hair and they lay enlaced in each other's arms. Kurt placed small light kissed on Blaine's chest as the movie continued to play. Blaine wanted nothing more than to take Kurt into the bedroom and make love to him, but he knew that would spoil this perfect moment they had created. Blaine was finally starting to feel content with his life for the most part. He had a very hard few months before reuniting with Kurt. He had been seeing the therapist about severe depression that he didn't believe in. His parents slowly forgetting that he even existed, but nothing could have prepared him for the current situation. He never thought that his father would lay a hand on him. He thought that blood meant something. But lying there with Kurt and the way his family had taken him in and were talking about letting him move in with them; he knew that family didn't mean blood it meant love.

Blaine was deep in thought about how screwed up his life had been he barely noticed when Kurt had attached himself to Blaine's neck sucking on it fiercely. "K-k-k-k-Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He said immediately reattaching himself.

"Babe, right now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled away and positioned himself so he could look straight at Blaine. "Yes. Come on you were the one telling _everybody_ about it." Kurt paused.

"What?"

"Just out of curiosity; what did you say?" Kurt asked settling back down next to him.

"To who?" Blaine asked.

"Your friends. Your therapist. Your parents. Mrs. Spencer."

"Nothing to Mrs. Spencer; the old woman is like my grandmother and that's just creepy and weird and gross and awkward." Blaine spat out quickly. "My friends just that it happened a few times that weekend. You kind of know what I said to the therapist. And I just told my parents _where_ we…" He trailed off.

Kurt started to laugh. "Blaine, say it _sex_." Blaine patted Kurt's side and he laughed into Blaine's chest. "We are 16 years-old, Blaine. It's not a bad word."

Blaine patted Kurt's hip. "Stop picking on me." They both laughed. "What did you say to your friends?" Blaine asked him.

"Nothing specific." Kurt started. "Just how I almost dragged you upstairs when I got there."

"Almost? Kurt, you did."

"If that's how _you_ remember it." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine turned on the couch so he was facing Kurt. "Are you gonna try it again?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt.

Kurt didn't answer instead he allowed Blaine's tongue into his mouth. Kurt's leg wrapped around Blaine's and he pulled Blaine closer to his body. Blaine began to rub against Kurt's cock. They could feel each other getting very hard underneath their jeans. Blaine was gripping Kurt's hair in his hands and Kurt's hands were making their way up Blaine's shirt caressing each muscle as they did.

Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's shirt and started tugging on his jeans telling him he wanted his pants to come from his body. Kurt pulled away from the kiss. "Stand up." He whispered to Blaine.

Blaine obliged and stood up in front of the couch. Kurt sat up and turned to face his boyfriend. Blaine took his shirt off and let it drop onto the coffee table. Blaine assisted Kurt in getting his own shirt from his body and tossing it behind him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt began to kiss and suck on Blaine's torso as he unbuttoned his pants. Blaine stepped out of pants and kicked them aside. He ran his hands through Kurt's hair as Kurt pulled down the boxers on Blaine's body. After Blaine kicked his boxers away from them Kurt slid his mouth onto Blaine's dick. Blaine gasped with pleasure as Kurt allowed his cock to get deeper into his mouth.

Kurt held onto Blaine's hips digging his finger nails into his skin. Blaine began to moan loudly as Kurt let his tongue run wild on his length. Kurt let off of Blaine's cock and stood up so he could look into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. Kurt's tongue quickly invaded Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away after a few seconds and took Kurt's hand leading him to the bedroom.

Kurt stopped walking just as they got to the bedroom doorway. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer he just looked around the cottage.

Kurt started to pull Blaine to the kitchen table. "Let's try something different." He said. Blaine quickly unbuttoned Kurt's pants and tore them and his boxers from his body. Kurt turned them around so Blaine was against the table's edge.

"Wow, Kurt. This is new for you."

"Shhh." Kurt said to him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and smashed their cocks together. They both gasped at the friction between the two of them. Blaine wanted to lift Kurt onto the table and make love to him right then.

Blaine took control again and in seconds had Kurt lying on the table face down. Kurt was gripping onto the other side for dear life as Blaine slowly slid inside of him. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he hit his prostate. Blaine began to thrust in and out of Kurt with great force.

Blaine had a hold of Kurt's hips making sure he wouldn't move and Kurt was crying out loudly. Blaine noticed Kurt's face and pulled out quickly. "No!" Kurt cried.

Blaine assisted in turning him over to his back. "I want to see you."

Kurt sat up and wrapped his legs around Blaine's body pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Kurt started to nibble at Blaine's ear. "Couch." He whispered.

Blaine lifted Kurt and walked the short distance to the couch and sat down. Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine and began to rise and fall on his dick.

Blaine had a tight grasp on Kurt's ass. "God Kurt." Blaine said as he watched Kurt on him. He never thought that the boy he met at six years old would be sitting on him naked allowing him to fuck him.

Although Blaine loved to watch Kurt ride him he was growing impatient. He threw his arms around Kurt and moved them until Kurt was flat on his back and Blaine was, again, thrusting in and out as hard as he could. "Right there baby." Kurt sighed as Blaine continued to thrust.

After a few more thrusts Kurt was coming over his chest. Blaine came a few moments after and collapsed onto Kurt. Blaine rolled Kurt over to his side facing the television and Blaine settled in behind him wrapping his arms around Kurt' slender body.

Blaine kissed Kurt's ear. "I love you so much." He whispered to him.

"I love you too." Kurt said toying with Blaine's fingers on his abdomen.

"I'm a little cold." Blaine said to him.

"Come on." Kurt said getting off the couch and offering a hand to Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, I love you and I'm impressed you are up for round two, but unfortunately I'm still recovering." Blaine said with a small smirk on his face.

Kurt gave him 'that look' and walked away in a manner that he knew drove Blaine crazy.

It only took Blaine seconds to get up and chase after Kurt. He smashed their lips together and slammed the bedroom door.

The next morning Blaine woke up by himself to the smell of breakfast being made. He looked around the room. The bottle of lube was open and lying on the bedside table. The condom box had been dumped out and they were on the floor and nightstand. Their clothes were nowhere to be seen and the blankets had been thrown to the floor. "Perfect night." Blaine said quietly.

He got up and went through his things to find a pair of sleeping pants and threw them on. He walked out of the bedroom to find Kurt in the kitchen. "You know if you keep making breakfast and lunch and dinner for me I'm going to starve when I get back to…" Blaine trailed off realizing that today was the day he had to go back to school. After an amazing week with the Hummel's and an amazing weekend with Kurt he had to go back.

"It will be okay. I promise you. We'll make sure of it. And I never said this food was for you." Kurt smirked at him.

"Who else would be eating this bacon?" Blaine asked taking a piece from the bowl.

"Stop." Kurt swatted his hand away.

"Okay, but seriously what are you planning for me when I go back?" Blaine asked his face dropping.

"I haven't figured it out yet, but you have to be back at one. So we have time. I think always having one of the guys with you would help." Kurt suggested.

"I don't want them knowing." Blaine said back.

"Blaine, you have a black eye and your nose is still broke. How are you planning on hiding that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want any sympathy." Blaine told him.

"I know, sweetie, but I'd rather you have sympathy than a broken neck. Or worse." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"You're saying you want me to have a babysitter?" Blaine asked.

"No, not at all, think of it more like a body guard." Kurt smiled at him.

"I don't even want to go back. I finally slept through the night without nightmares and now I have to go sleep without you in a room by myself for a whole week." Blaine said. "That doesn't sound appealing."

"I don't want you to go back either, but what choice do we have? You can't do anything without your parents right now. And you know they aren't going to help you." Kurt told him. "We will Skype every night and I'll stay on the line until you wake up. I'll be right there." Kurt told him bringing him in for a hug. "I'm never letting you go, Blaine Anderson, never." Kurt kissed him passionately and slowly.

"You make me feel so safe and loved." Blaine said to him.

"Always will. That's why I'm here." Kurt smiled at him.

They knew what was about to come. They knew that after Blaine stepped back onto the Dalton campus his parents could come in and take him away without question. And although Kurt's parents were trying their hardest to get Blaine out of his house; Kurt was beginning to fear that he won't get out in time. He looked strong on the outside to show Blaine that fear is a wasted emotion sometimes, but he was a scared little boy on the inside. He didn't know what was going to happen. If he was ever going to see Blaine again after that day. He was beginning to understand how the Anderson's operated and he knew they were going to try something this week. He didn't know how or what they were going to do, but it wasn't going to be good.

Blaine pulled away from their hug, "can I have that bacon now?" He asked.

"By all means." Kurt backed away so Blaine could get his food.

After a peaceful morning the boys were packed and ready to head to Westerville. As they got closer to city limits Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it tighter and tighter. Kurt was able to get on campus since Blaine was with him and park in the back lot. "Come on." Kurt said getting out of the car.

Blaine took a look around the campus. It was completely normal. Kids running around playing football and sitting playing instruments or studying. But for some reason he felt very uneasy about getting out of the car.

Blaine slowly opened the door and joined Kurt outside. "Yo, Blaine!" He heard David yell from a few yards away.

Blaine turned quickly to see who was calling his name. He sighed relieved that it was David. "Man, what happened to your face?" He asked when reaching the boys.

"Um, broke my nose." Blaine responded simply.

"You running into walls or something?" David asked with a chuckle.

Blaine flashed back to that night with the cops. His father had told them he ran into a wall. "No."

"You don't have to." Kurt said very quietly.

"No, I was…I was…my da…" Blaine stopped talking.

From the little bit Blaine was able to mutter to David he was able to put the pieces together. "Your dad?" He asked leaning in. Blaine only nodded. "Man, I'm sorry. Why?" Blaine looked at Kurt. "Because of this couple status? That's cold man. Can we help?"

Blaine nodded to his friend. "Actually, a lot." Kurt told him. "Um, we're gonna move him back in and all really fast."

"I'll get the guys to come by to say 'hey' to our favorite hobbit." David said patting Blaine on the shoulder and walking away.

"Come on let's get to your dorm." Kurt and Blaine walked into the school.

David found the rest of their little group of friends and sat them down at a lunch table. "Guys, this is serious stop messing around." He said to Nick and Trent. "Blaine's dad hit him."

The entire table stopped and looked at David. "Are you serious?" Nick asked.

"That's what he said."

"I saw him and Kurt at the store yesterday. He was really fidgety. Like he didn't want to talk." Wes told them.

"He seemed really shaken up about it. He couldn't even say it. And Kurt looked like he was his body guard. Guys, we can't let anything happen to him while he's here." David told them.

Blaine was David's best friend, there was no way he was going to let anything hurt him.

"Wait, why would Mr. Anderson hit Blaine?" Trent asked.

"Because he's gay."

They were all taken aback by this statement. They never thought about Mr. Anderson being homophobic. He always seemed like such a nice man.

"So how are we gonna keep him safe?" Wes asked.

"Wait, how are we gonna keep him on campus?" Nick asked. "His parents can come take him whenever they want." He added.

"Hopefully they won't stop by. But we'll just make sure to keep an eye on him and if his parents do come get him call Kurt immediately." David told them. "I'm not letting my best friend get hurt anymore."

They all got up and headed for Blaine's room.

Kurt and Blaine were unpacking and putting things where they belong, according to Kurt. Kurt put one of the sweatshirts he brought into Blaine's dresser drawer and took Blaine's Dalton sweatshirt for himself.

Suddenly they heard several knocks at the door. "It's the welcome back party! Open up!" David yelled.

Kurt grinned and opened the door for them. They all came barging in. "Man, we've missed you, buddy." Trent said hugging Blaine tightly.

"The Warblers were missing something special while you were gone." Nick said.

"Yeah, the lead." Wes laughed.

David put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We're gonna take care of you. I promise." David hugged Blaine as tightly as he dared.

"Thanks you guys." Blaine cracked a small smile and looked at Kurt.

"I've got to get home. Long drive ahead of me." Kurt said looking Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him. The boys chimed in with various 'ooh's as they watched the boys kiss goodbye. "Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine said as he pulled away.

Suddenly the boys stopped mocking and just watched. They could tell how in love the two boys standing in front of them were. "I'll call as soon as I get home and we'll Skype tonight. No matter what time it is if you wake up call me." Kurt told him.

"Don't go." Blaine pleaded. He kissed Kurt again.

"I don't want to." Kurt kissed him. "I love you." He kissed him again. With Blaine's Dalton sweatshirt in hand Kurt slowly walked away and out the door.

David quickly followed him. "Kurt! Hey wait up." He said closing Blaine's door. "Hey, can I have your phone number in case something happens?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. If his parents come get him please call me. I don't care what time it is. Oh and he has a new phone too just letting you know."

"Cool thanks." David responded. Kurt quickly entered his phone number into David's phone and texted himself. "See you when you come pick up Blaine on Friday?"

"Yeah." David turned and walked inside and Kurt turned to leave.

Blaine peeked out of his door to see Kurt slowly walking out of the building. "Hey hot stuff." He yelled.

Kurt chuckled and turned around. "Not my type." He said back.

Blaine walked over to him. "I'm gonna miss you. This weekend was incredible. And then there was all the…" He paused and leaned into Kurt's ear. "sex." He finished.

"What a good boy saying that word like a grown up." Kurt teased.

"Stop. This last week has been wonderful and the weekend was perfect. Thank you." Blaine kissed him.

"You're welcome. I will see you on Friday at five when I come get you. My parents will probably be calling about every half hour to check in on you." He laughed.

"Alright. See you Friday." Blaine said to him.

As Kurt and Blaine stood in the hallway with their lips locked together the Warblers stood just outside Blaine's room watching the scene unfold. They had never seen Blaine so happy or comfortable.

"Bye." Kurt said placing another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Bye." Blaine reciprocated the action.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too." With one more kiss Kurt walked away leaving Blaine alone in the hallway.

Blaine turned back towards his friends finally realizing that they were watching he and his boyfriend say 'goodbye'. He didn't scold them or make some sarcastic comment though; he only walked back into his dorm.

Kurt drove home hypnotized by the road. When he got home he was attacked by Finn. "What the hell happened yesterday? Why was Blaine's dad here threatening me?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry. He must have found out Blaine wasn't at school." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, you realize that now George Anderson is going to go to Dalton and pull him from school." Finn said sternly.

"More than likely yes. But he doesn't know Blaine is back there yet. We have a little time." Kurt told him.

"Not much. He's gonna find out."

"Finn! I'm trying not to burst into tears right now because I don't know what's gonna happen!" Kurt shouted. "George may get to Dalton and take him away. I don't know."

"Whoa, man, calm down." Finn said.

"Just leave me alone." Kurt said and walked up the stairs.

Right at that moment everything hit him. The chances were high of George getting to Blaine before Burt and Carole could do anything about it. Kurt sank down into his bed clutching to Blaine's sweatshirt just wanting to hold him again. Wanting to keep him safe and away from his parents.

* * *

**Alight I know it's been over a week and all, but I got distracted bring watching 'Orange Is The New Black' so I'm REALLY sorry. But I hope you like this one. Yes, you're welcome for all the smut in this one. If you like it you should favorite? Follow? Review? Recommend to all the Klainers out there that like smut (ALL OF US)?**


End file.
